Last Night
by maila08
Summary: My emotions came crashing down on top of me, every emotion I'd been holding back spilled out of me as my nails scrapped against the ground. I cried but no tears fell. I had none left to shed. I was empty, nothing, a disgrace. No one would want me after this, no one. I wasn't worthy of the title I had once owned. Truth be told I never had been. WARNING: Rape & Human Trafficking.
1. Prologue

Thank BG-13 for always supporting my crazy ideas and for revisions as always...

* * *

I was running. I ran as far and as fast as my legs would carry me. I had escaped. I had finally escaped that hell. I was never going back. Never. For the last year I had been tortured psychically, mentally...sexually. I couldn't take it anymore. I'd had to get out.

Tarrlok had fallen asleep and I'd made my grand escape, grabbing his keys. He normally never had them with him but the idiot hadn't been as careful today. Amon had been out, probably at an Equilsit rally. He wouldn't have been back for hours.

I only finally allowed myself to collapse when my lungs felt ready to burst and my legs would no longer support me. That's when it hit me. I was free. They couldn't get me. It had been so long...so long...

My emotions came crashing down on top of me, every emotion I'd been holding back spilled out of me as my nails scrapped against the ground. I cried but no tears fell. I had none left to shed. I was empty, nothing, a disgrace. No one would want me after this, no one. I wasn't worthy of the title I had once owned. Truth be told I never had been.

My body began to shake, not from the cold but from the drugs that raced through my system. They'd had kept me drugged for so long that my body actually craved it, wanted it and it made me sick. It made me sick. I wanted everything to go away. I felt dirty, filthy, disgusting. And I knew no matter how hard I scrubbed, till my skin was scrapped off from the force, it wouldn't matter. I would never be clean again.

Those bastards had made sure of that.

I looked to my side and saw the broken remains of a beer bottle. I bit my lip as I slowly reached out for a shard of the brown and dirty glass. It would be quick, I told myself, holding the shard above my wrist. I could do it.

There were times when I could've fought back harder. I'd even had the opportunity to kill them. I could've done it. I could've used the Avatar State. But I hadn't.

No one could possibly love me after they found out. I was alone. I would always be alone. Not even my parents would want me now...

The events that had happened only earlier that day played in my mind.

_"What are you crying for?" Tarrlok hissed in my ear. "You want this. Say it." His grip tightened on me, causing a whimper to escape. "You want me."_

_"I want you," I had replied._

I shut my eyes against the memory and shook my head, trying to rid myself of it, pretend it hadn't happened. But I knew it had. I could feel my stomach twisting as I recalled every sweaty detail vividly. I couldn't get it out of my head no matter how hard I tried. I couldn't.

I took sharp breaths as the glass sliced deeply into my wrist and then the other. When the deed was done I dropped the glass and waited for death to come.

I had tried this once before. But Tarrlok had interrupted and my punishment had been... I couldn't, wouldn't go back to that memory. Not now that I was finally going to get the peace that I craved, that I longed for.

The next Avatar would be fine. They wouldn't be as weak as I was. They would be better for this world. I closed my eyes and waited.

Only a few minutes passed before I heard a voice, calm and reassuring. opened my eyes and found a man crouching in front of me, close enough so I could hear him but far enough away so I wouldn't be uncomfortable. There was concern reflected in his amber eyes.

"Hey," he said. "I'm Mako. I'm here to help." I shook my head. I didn't want to be helped. I couldn't be helped. "I won't hurt you, I promise. There's a hospital nearby. Please, let me help you."

I took in short breaths before the sobbing began again. I felt him pull me toward him before he bandaged my wrists. He placed an arm behind my back and behind my knees and lifted me up. I heard him say soothing words. Words I didn't deserve.

* * *

**A/N: I don't know what to tell you guys...came to mind...**


	2. Wanted to die

Make sure you check out BG-13's new story Loss and Nicole4ever101 I love u always remember that

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako had called me about an hour ago, telling me it was urgent and asking if I could bring him some spare clothes. I asked what was wrong and he told me he was in the ER at the main hospital. I hopped into my car and went over there as fast as I could. I wondered what could've happened to him.

It was a little past three in the morning when I arrived. He was standing outside a room, arms crossed and looking through the glass window. He looked disturbed and concerned.

"Hey," I called, going over to give him a hug. He smiled and returned the embrace. "Are you alright?" I asked when I saw his clothes were stained red.

He nodded. "I found her in one of the alleys," he began quietly, looking through the glass window again. "She looked pretty bad and so young… It has to be one of those human traffickers who kept her. You can tell she's not from around here."

I looked through the window as well and my eyes slightly widened. Inside a room there was a girl, a teenager to be more exact, fighting against the nurses and doctors. She had dark skin, chocolate brown hair and blue eyes. Those eyes said it all. They were the kind of eyes that told of horrors one can only hope they never see. Those eyes were haunted.

"She was drugged and raped," I said a little more bluntly than I probably should've. Mako flinched but nodded. "I'm sorry," I quickly apologized. "I just - You know I can read these things very easily sometimes. Has she told you her name?"

"No," the Firebender answered. "She just keeps saying that she wants to die."

I actually winced a little. "It's sort of typical for these kinds of cases," I answered. "Theres so much abuse and drugs…she feels like no one would want her after that."

"Did you bring what I asked?" he asked, evading the topic. I smiled slightly and nodded, handing him a bag of clothes just as one of the doctors came out.

"I'm Katara. I'm a healer." the woman said, introducing herself while shaking our hands. Everything about this woman radiated experience and confidence in her abilities. She exuded a wisdom that couldn't be challenged. At least that was my first impression. "I can heal her wounds but she needs a transfusion. She lost a lot of blood."

"What type is she?" I asked.

"AB-."

"I'm an O-," Mako said. "I can give her mine. How is she?"

The healer lowered her gaze. "My guess is the abuse started about a year ago and has been very consistent," the elder answered quietly. "She's covered in bruises, her body is full of a drug they've given her and that's not even the worst of it. The girl has been sexually abused and I found evidence that the most recent was right before you found her," Katara finished.

I could see Mako's jaw clench at this, his hands turning into fists. "I'm going to find the son of a b*tch that did this to her," he said coldly. "But for now I need to make sure she's fine. As soon as I donate the blood I'm going back with a warrant to search every single warehouse in that area."

"You work for the government?" the woman asked.

"Special Agent for the F.B.I.," Mako said. "I will find this guy." Katara nodded and said she was going to get the equipment ready for the transfusion, which shouldn't take long now that they had given the girl a sedative.

"Asami, I don't know what's going to happen to her, I need you to-"

"Run a psychological analysis and see if I can find out anything about her," I finished with a smile. "Got it."

The Firebender blinked a few times. "You know, sometimes it's scary when you do that."

"That's probably why we're not dating anymore," I teased, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"That and I am not a fan of shrinks," he replied with a wink. "I'm not even safe in my own mind with you."

I rolled my eyes before he went in the room with the girl. Right away I noticed something. When women are sexually abused they typically cannot stand a male in the room. Sometimes this aftereffect never goes away.

When Mako walked in, she flinched but relaxed the slightest bit when she noticed it was him. She obviously remembered him, but…it didn't explain why she wasn't freaking out. The sedative could explain it but…I could already tell she had unintentionally formed a bond with him.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe what Katara had told Asami and me. I couldn't believe someone could have done something like that to this girl, because she was still a little girl. Her face still reflected her age, she was so young, and that bastard had taken her innocence away.

When Id found her in the alley I thought she was dead but then I noticed her uneven breathing and I couldn't help but feel happy at that. I had brought her to the hospital and she had fought with everyone, saying she wanted to die but I couldn't let her. She could still be saved. I knew she could.

"Hey," I greeted when I walked into the room, keeping my distance from her.

The girl didn't say anything but I could tell she was watching me from the corner of her eye. Her body was trembling and her forehead was sweaty. It wasn't hard to guess why. Her body was experiencing withdrawal, it craved the drugs she had been given for who knows how long.

"Everything is going to be ok," I told her gently.

She flinched at my voice and I backed away even further before being ordered to lie down in a bed adjacent to the girl's. Katara connected us with tubes and the transfusion began. She had tried refusing it but her arms and legs were tied down to the bed..

"I had to," the healer whispered when she saw the look on my face. I could tell she didn't like the idea of it either. "I need to go check on another patient. I'll be back soon. Will you be okay, sweetie?"

The dark skinned girl turned her face away and didn't say a word. The elder sighed and left the room. I could see Asami from the window, looking at her and then looking at me. Truth to be told I hated when she studied me like that. She was a little too good at what she did.

A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. "You should have just left me there," the girl said, her voice shaking almost as bad as her body. "I wanted to die."

"No you didn't," I countered softly.

"Yes, I did," she answered, turning to look at me. She had dark circles under her eyes which were red and puffy but there were no signs of tears. This alone was worrisome.

"If you did you wouldn't have let me help you."

The girl stared at me for a minute before looking away again. We lay in silence for the rest of the transfusion. She wouldn't even glance at me afterwards.

I could tell she was trying to keep her body from shaking but she couldn't help herself. It was something she didn't want, it was safe to say she hated, but…there was nothing she could do to make the feeling go away. I knew I was right.

This girl wanted to be saved, her actions said as much. She just couldn't bring herself to admit it.


	3. Personal

Thank BG-13! She is AWESOME! :)

* * *

Asami's POV

This was really puzzling. I couldn't get a perfect read on her but I could tell she was very confused and hurt. Very hurt. I could see the pain that wasn't entirely physically, it was also mental.

Mako had been right. The girl wasn't from the city. I suspected somewhere isolated. I hated the thought but perhaps the abuse had been longer than the elder had said. She was scared; it wasn't only because of what happened to her but because of where she was. My guess was she'd never seen the inside of a hospital in her life.

"She doesn't cry," someone said. "Normally people that go through that…that's the first thing they do. She hasn't shed a single tear." I turned to look at her. She must have been in her late thirties; she had dark skin, and very familiar cyan eyes…

"Are you a relative of Katara's?" I asked.

The girl blinked. "Uh, yeah," she answered, clearly surprised. "I'm her daughter."

I nodded. "You have your mother's eyes," I noted. "But I'm sure she can answer the question of why she doesn't cry, right?" I said, turning towards the elder.

Katara swallowed thickly and nodded. "This is my daughter, Kya. She's a nurse her as well," she said. I nodded.

"Why doesn't she cry?" her daughter asked again.

The woman studied her for a moment before letting out a long sigh. "She doesn't have enough fluids in her." I could tell that although her daughter was an adult Katara was still trying to protect her from the horrors of this world. It was a shame no one had been there for this girl.

"She trusts him," I stated after some time, my eyes not leaving the two in the room.

"What?" Katara asked, looking at me. She was skeptical of my claim and possibly of me.

"How do you know that?" Kya inquired as well. I could tell she was a very curious person.

"When you were inside with her," I began. "She refused to look at any of you but when he walked into the room, she was startled but then glanced over at him. If I'd blinked I would have missed it."

"I'm pretty sure she looked at us a couple of times when she told us to let her die," the younger healer countered. "Not to mention the sedatives are keeping her calm."

I smiled and called over a male healer. I grabbed his arm and dragged him inside the room. Mako sat up straight and the girl's heart rate immediately began to increase. She was panicking.

"Sorry," I apologized, taking the male out again. Kya went in to stabilize her while her mother looked at me with shock and astonishment. I get that a lot. "I think I proved my point."

She gave me a sharp nod. "This girl is under my protection for now," Katara began cautiously, as if afraid I'd do something crazy. Admittedly that wasn't unlikely. "I would appreciate it if you didn't do that again. She's already nervous as it is and-"

"And the hospital environment is not helping her," I answered, cutting her off. I do that a lot if you haven't noticed. "She's scared because she's been raped, because she tried to take her own life, because she can't control her body urges and because she's never been in a hospital. Everything else is just the icing on top of the cake."

"What the hell was that, Asami?" a clearly infuriated Mako asked as he came outside the room. "You scared her!"

I groaned. I hated repeating myself. "She's already scared Mako. She's in a place she doesn't know with people she doesn't know and every man except for one has hurt her. What else did you expect?"

He closed his eyes and took deep breaths. I knew that gesture very well. I could almost hear him counting to ten in his head. When he finished he opened his eyes, the fire almost gone.

"I'm going to call Bei Fong and then I'm going to have to go. Take care of her," the Firebender said, a slight threat at the end.

"You know, you can't save everyone," I called after him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder but didn't say anything and continued on his way. Kya came out and informed me they were going to put the girl to sleep while they figured out what to do with her.

"What did you mean by that?" Katara asked. I could see the question thing was a family trait.

"His partner was killed about a year ago," I answered. "They both worked on the human trafficking cases like there was no tomorrow. Ben was killed as retaliation when they got too close."

"So he's just helping her because-"

"Mako is helping her because he truly cares," I said, cutting her off once again. I didn't want them to get the wrong idea. "I'm good at reading people's thoughts and emotions, but only he seems to understand them." Of course I knew the reason why, but that was not my story to share.

* * *

Lin's POV

Mako had called, saying that he had found a victim from human traffickers. I told him I needed more than just a girl who refused to talk to get the warrants he wanted from Tenzin but he was insistent. I sighed over the phone and went over the procedure with him. He sent me a picture of the girl and my eyes slightly widened, my blood running cold.

I told him I'd get the warrants and that I'd send in a team with him. But I told him not to, by any means, go inside any of the warehouses until I gave the order.

I picked up the phone and dialed for Tenzin, asking him to tell the council that we needed search warrants for the suspicion of human trafficking and one victim had been found. At first I could tell he was wary since every time we got issued one, we would always arrive too late but I told him this time was different.

"Tenzin," I said sharply. "I'm not one to ask for favors, but you have to trust me on this one. We might not catch the sickos who did this but we'll get those women out of there."

He sighed over the phone. "How long ago did he find her?"

"Almost two hours."

"Fine, I'll issue the warrants and then alert the council members."

"That's all I needed to hear," I answered before hanging up. I hadn't lied, this time it was different. This time...this time it was personal.

* * *

Mako's POV

After I called Bei Fong it only took a few minutes for reinforcements to arrive. They handed me my equipment and I lit up a flame in my hand, readying myself to raid the warehouse. There were about a dozen or so warehouses in the area but I had a gut feeling all those other girls were in there.

I had gone back to where Id found the teenager and made my way back, following her tracks. I looked around for clues of where she could have escaped and I had found a piece of blue fabric, the same fabric as her shirt up on one of the fences. It wasn't hard to figure out that's where she had escaped. I felt my hands tighten into fists at this.

"Hey, relax Mako," one of the officers told me. "Keep your head in the game."

"My head is in the game," I replied curtly.

He chuckled. "Right, I forgot. You're 'cool under fire'."

Just as I was about to reply I spotted Bei Fong and immediately made my way to her. She raised the warrants, showing them to me before I was right in front of her.

"Out of all these warehouses, you think this is the one?" she asked.

I nodded. "I found a piece of the girl's clothing on the fence," I answered. "She has to have come from here."

She gave me a sharp nod before calling everyone in. "Alright, remember these people are probably armed and dangerous. Do not use excessive force unless necessary."

From there we broke into four separate units to cover each point of entry. I took point and led one of the groups through a back door, flames ready in my hand if we were met with any resistance. I gave the Metalbenders the signal and they opened the doors.

Right away we were met with a wave of masked men with electric weapons. They engaged in hand to hand combat, intending to knock us out but we had been ready for that. I used my skills to subdue about five men before getting inside and looking through the rooms along with a small group of officers. I could hear women screaming as I came in, drugged and scared, not a good combination.

I ordered two of the men to untie them and take them to safety while I secured the building, looking for the son of a bitch that operated it. As I went through the rooms once or twice I would see a male engaging in the very behavior the teen at the hospital had been put through. I barely resisted the urge to burn that part off them.

As I knocked the doors down I noticed some of the females weren't moving and I took a closer look. My eyes widened in horror. There was a girl, probably mid twenties whose green eyes were wide open but her skin was almost as white as a sheet. I stepped closer, checking for a pulse and found none. She had choked on her own vomit.

I reached the end of the hall and spotted a man, half of his face covered but his eyes were visible. They were blue and I already knew he had a hand in what happened to the girl when I looked into his sick perverted eyes. The brown skinned male backed away before turning around to run. I growled and went after him but just as I was about to get him another male jumped out and electrocuted me.

The electrocution didn't last long though because the man was slammed against the opposite wall. I groaned and grabbed my shoulder before sitting up to see Bei Fong, a smug smirk in her face.

"Didn't I tell you to watch your back?" she scowled, helping me up.

"I almost had him," I growled, ignoring her comment.

"We'll catch him," Lin assured. "This was a successful raid, the girls we found will be returned home after we get their statement."

"But what about those who are dead?" I asked. "What about that girl that's in the hospital? What am I supposed to tell her?"

"You tell her you tried and the other girls are fine. I'm sure she will be happy to know that." I sighed and lowered my gaze. "Go get bandaged up, and that girl that refuses to talk, she's either going to an orphanage or drug rehab."

"It wasn't her fault this happened to her! We can't just dump her like that!"

"Well unless you have another suggestion within twenty four hours that's what is happening. I'll see you tomorrow at the office."

I let out a growl. I couldn't believe our government did that to girls like her. It hadn't been her fault and they were just dumping her at some rehab or orphanage like she was trash. They didn't care, but I did. That's when a thought came to mind.

I sighed. I needed to talk to Asami.


	4. Options

Thank BG-13, whom without I would never get these stories running. Check out Loss by her too!

* * *

Korra's POV

I didn't remember falling asleep. I opened my eyes and found myself in a white room instead of that old dirty mattress I always slept on. I heard something beep and I turned around to find all sorts of machines around me. I tried to move my arms and legs but I was tied down. Panic rose inside me and I let out a scream.

I didn't know why I was here or what these people wanted from me. An elder woman came inside and calmed me down, saying I was in a hospital that someone had found me and brought me there.

My breathing started to regulate and I began to remember. I remembered escaping, cutting my wrists and someone finding me. I remembered the concern in his eyes, him picking me up and then him being here with me. The woman, Katara as she was called, tried to place a hand against my cheek but I moved my head away. I didn't want anyone touching me.

The door opened and I looked to find the man who had found me standing there, his left arm bandaged and in a sling. He smiled at me right before I turned away from him. He was the reason I was still alive. I had wanted to die but he had stopped me. I didn't know how I felt towards him.

"Hey," he greeted. "It's me, Mako. Remember?"

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here," Katara said. "She isn't stable."

"Just give me a minute with her."

"Do you want me to leave you two alone?" she asked, turning to look at me. I looked at her and then at him before turning my head away again. She sighed and left the room.

I expected him to come closer but he didn't. I turned to find him in the bed next to mine, a small smile on his face. I looked at his hand which had two roses: a yellow one and a white one. He also had a stuffed toy. My gaze finally settled on the sling.

"I just got this bandaged," Mako said, playing with the sling. "We raided the warehouse where you were. The other girls are going to be sent home."

My heart began to race at this. I had felt guilty for leaving them behind but I'd had to get out and if I had untied them they would have made too much noise. I was glad they had been found and freed. That's the least they'd deserved.

"I'm sorry I couldn't catch him," he said quietly, snapping me out of my thoughts. I didn't say anything, somehow I knew he wouldn't. I would never be safe from those bastards. "I will get them though," Mako continued. "I promise."

I looked up at him when he said that. He was the one person who had kept their word in so long…somehow I knew he was telling the truth. He would get them. I hoped he did.

I felt my body shake again with need and I actually let out a whimper at this. I hated myself for wanting those drugs. I wanted to get rid of the feeling. I wanted to get rid of all the pain.

"Hey Mako, can I talk to you for a minute?" a raven haired girl asked, opening the door. I recognized her, she'd dragged another man in here earlier. By the looks of it her and Mako were friends. This made me nervous.

He gave her a nod and smiled at me before putting the flowers on the night stand. "Can I put this next to you?" he added, gesturing to the toy. I didn't say anything but he carefully and slowly approached me, setting the stuffed toy on the bed.

I looked at the white polarbear toy and slightly lifted my hand up to put it over one of its paws. I had liked stuffed animals when I was home…when I was still pure. Now I wasn't. I was dirty, I would never be clean again. But in my mind there was some part of my old self that still liked them, and I let it comfort me.

* * *

Asami's POV

Katara had informed of the situation concerning the girl's future and I didn't like it one bit. Neither of the options would help her. I'd bet the whole Sato Company my dad owned that she would be dead in less than twenty four hours if she went to either place. She needed someone to be with her and help her cope and neither of those would do that. They both said one thing and one thing only: rejection.

I got Mako outside the room because I needed to talk to him. The girl had a bond with him already and he was her best bet. The question was whether or not he would want to take her under his wing.

"Have you considered caring for her?" I asked. "I mean until she opens up and tells us where she's from?"

The Firebender sighed and leaned against the wall before nodding. "I don't know Asami," he said. "She's hurt, she isn't talking and I don't even know if she wouldn't want to-"

"You're the only person in this city that she trusts," I said, cutting him off.

"You keep telling me that but I don't see it!" the Firebender snapped.

"Look at her hand," I said. He looked around me and his eyes zeroed in on her hand and saw what I did: she was holding the stuffed toy.

"That doesn't tell me anything. She's scared and she's young. She's going to want to hold on to something."

"You really don't get it, do you?" I asked. "She's either going to rehab or an orphanage. I can tell you right now she will be dead before the day is out if that happens."

"What if she doesn't want to go with me?" I smiled and made a move to go inside. "What are you-? Asami, no you'll scare-" It was too late. I was already inside.

The girl's heartbeat began to race at my presence. I gave her a soft reassuring smile before taking a chair and sitting next to her. I could tell I was making her very uncomfortable but at the moment that was the least of her problems.

"You're very brave, you know," I began. "The withdrawal symptoms are not something people can resist but you, you're trying your best to hide what you feel." She stiffened at this. "I read people's emotions," I explained. "And right now I can tell you're scared and you don't like me one bit." She didn't say anything, just stared blankly at me. "But him, you have no problem with," I finished gesturing to the Firebender.

"Asami, leave her-"

"She needs to know her options," I said told him before looking at her again. "Right now you're looking at either being sent to rehab or an orphanage." Her heart rate began to increase at this. "You won't tell us where you're home is because you're-"

"That's enough, Asami," Mako said sharply. "Don't torment her."

"I'm letting her know what her options are," I countered. "I'm going to be honest about the reality she's in. She needs to hear this."

"Don't," he repeated. I could tell that was my last warning but I had to do this.

"You're scared," I continued. "I know. But we're giving you the option here. Either you go to the orphanage or to the drug rehab. Either way you won't be receiving what you need."

I could see the fear reflected in her eyes. I was pushing her buttons I knew it. But I was pushing someone else's. I was never a fan of pressuring someone into something they weren't ready for but Mako had that look. I knew he was ready. I knew what he wanted, but he was scared, just like her.

"There's a third option though," I said. The fear in her eyes flickered, increasing. "Do you want to live with Mako?" There was the one hundred Yuan question.

Her gaze shifted from me to him. I could see how puzzled she was and I didn't blame her. A complete stranger had saved her life and was now saving her from going somewhere where no one would care for her.

"I won't hurt you," Mako told her softly. "I swear on my parents' graves. I'll make sure you get everything you need and I won't force you to talk until you're ready."

The girl's gaze was still on him and I could already tell she had made her decision. I couldn't help but smile. "Okay, so I'll tell Katara and see when she's going to be released though right now they're doing dialysis to clean her blood so it might be another day or so," I said, standing up like I'd just been discussing a business deal.

"Asami, she hasn't even made up her mind," he said.

"She just did," I countered. "Didn't you?" The teen looked at him and then back at me. That was all I needed. "See? She chose you."

I walked out of the room and he followed, grabbing my arm. "You're really pushing her," he said, anger in his voice. He seemed to be mad at me a lot today. Go figure.

"You wanted to take her with you," I said. He opened his mouth but I cut him off. "Don't deny it."

"I don't want to pressure her into anything."

"You didn't," I said. "I did and with good reason. Now call Bei Fong and tell her you're taking custody of the sixteen year old you found."

Mako blinked a few times. "Sixtee-? Bei Fong? How do you-? How do you know this?!" he exclaimed.

I gave him a smug smile. That was a good question. The answer; "I just do." He sighed, letting go of my arm. "Once you're finished get back in there so you two can familiarize yourselves."

"She doesn't talk, Asami," the Firebender reminded me.

I smiled again. "Maybe not, but she listens," I told him before going to look for Katara.

Yep, Id been right. This was going to be _very_ interesting.


	5. Screwing up

Thank **BG-13** who is just amazing! check out her story **Loss**!

* * *

Katara's POV

Asami had just informed me that Mako was going to take the girl into his custody. I couldn't help but be a little nervous. I didn't want the girl to be uncomfortable but she did seem, if only slightly, relaxed when he visited her.

Asami was another story. I was afraid that her…methods would harm the teen more than help her.

The dialysis would clean most of her blood and let her have a fresh start as long as she came in once a week for the next two months. I informed the raven haired girl of this and she nodded.

Later that day I went to go check up on the girl and found her asleep. I gently took off her restraints, causing her to wake up. Her tired eyes met mine before looking at her now freed hands.

"Feels better, doesn't it?" I asked. She didn't say anything, just grabbed the stuff toy and hugged it tightly against her. I smiled a little at this. "Mako should be taking you home today. Are you sure you'll be okay with him?"

I could tell she didn't really want to talk to me but she turned towards me, avoiding my gaze before nodding once. I lifted my hand toward her face and she moved away but I tried again and soothingly rubbed my thumb against her cheek. She closed her eyes and almost leaned into the touch. Almost.

"I got you some clothes," Asami said, walking in and causing her to jump. "Sorry," she apologized.

"I hope, Miss Sato, that you don't do that very often to her," I said sternly.

Asami smiled and gave a dismissive wave. "Can't promise anything," she answered before her attention shifted towards the girl. "What I can promise you though is that you and I eventually will be good friends, ok? I'm not as scary as I seem. I just know too much."

The girl didn't say anything just stared at her. I didn't blame her.

"You brought her clothes?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I did," the raven haired girl answered almost cheerfully. "I figured you like blue so I bought you a baby blue sleeveless v-neck, dark blue windbreakers and navy Vans."

I nodded. "I don't think you'll want your old clothes," I said. The girl flinched at that. "I'll throw them away."

"Not the armband," she said when I turned away. Both Asami and I looked at her. Had she just spoken? "Not the armband," the girl repeated, her voice still urgent but only a whisper.

I nodded. "I'll get that for you," I told her.

I didn't want to leave her alone with the other girl but I figured since they would more than likely be spending a lot of time together, she might as well get accustomed to it. I couldn't help but see her relief of getting new clothes. The ones she had come in were torn and dirty, as if they hadn't been changed in a long time.

I threw all of them away except the armband. I brought it to her and noticed that she was already changed. When I showed it to her she took it from me and placed it on her right arm before laying back down, holding the toy close to her again.

I couldn't help but feel this heart wrenching sadness in my chest. This girl had gone through so much in her short sixteen years, and I truly hoped she recovered from it.

* * *

Mako's POV

The girl didn't want anyone touching her; that much was obvious. When a male healer came in to help her on the wheelchair she started to panic and I had to step in, asking him to leave her alone. She held on tightly to the toy I had given her, evident fear in her eyes. Asami was right, as usual. She didn't trust anyone.

I knelt down close to the bed and explained to her that she was leaving the hospital but she was too weak to walk on her own. She nodded her head at this but wouldn't let anyone near her.

"What if Mako carries you?" Asami suggested, her emerald eyes showing something akin to curiosity. She was testing her. "He's done it before."

I could see the hesitation in the dark skinned girl's eyes but she ended up giving me a nod. I approached her carefully and lifted her up and we made our way out. I asked if she wanted to sit in the front seat with me or in the back alone. She chose the back.

Once we arrived at my apartment I lifted her up and Asami helped by opening the door. I gave her a quick tour around the apartment, figuring she probably didn't like the body contact. I then took her to her room. We walked in and I looked around. Asami had done a good job decorating it.

This had been the master bedroom and previously my room, but I had given it up so that she would have her own privacy since the room had its own bathroom. The once red walls were now a baby blue color and all around there were stuffed toys. She had also hung up paintings and pictures of snowy landscapes. My guess is that she thought she was from the Water Tribes.

"So this is your room," I said, putting her down on the large bed. I watched as she looked around, the stuffed animals catching her attention. "Asami decorated it for you," I continued. "I didn't really know what you might like."

"Do you like it?" the Sato heiress asked. The girl shrugged and turned onto her side on the bed, curling herself up into a ball.

Asami sighed. Her phone rang and she stepped outside, leaving the both of us. I could see the girl tense just a little.

I opened a drawer and took out a blanket, covering her with it, careful not to touch her. I could tell she was tired and exhausted and I didn't blame her. It had been a long day. The girl's life had taken a complete 180 the last two days. She was child when all of this had happened. She still was.

"I'm going to leave some pain killers here," I told her, placing the bottle on the night stand. "Just take one every four hours. If you need something give me a shout."

I closed the door to the room and went to sit down in the living room, letting out a long sigh. The girl wasn't the only one that was exhausted. I hadn't slept at all in the last two days. It was a wonder how I was still awake.

"She'll come around," Asami reassured me, sitting down next to me while patting my leg. I managed to give her a small smile. "I just got off the phone with Katara. She said the pills she gave her were strong so at most only give her two a day." I nodded. "Where are the pills?"

"I left them at the nightstand," I answered absently. "Told her if-"

"Mako you idiot!" she yelled, getting up and running.

I furrowed my brow before following her. She opened the door to the girls room and found the open bottle of pills on the floor, half of the flask with it. My eyes widened and I yelled at Asami to try to get her to throw up the pills while I went to kitchen. I grabbed a bottle of water, emptied it half way and put some soap in it before heading back and making the girl drink it.

She fought against it but once she opened her mouth and got her to drink some of it she started to throw up. I picked her up again and held her close to me as we made our way downstairs and to the hospital. She began to cry and her heart wrenching sobs broke my heart.

She just kept saying she wanted to die.

We arrived at the hospital and Katara was already waiting for us since Asami had called her on the way. I placed her on a stretcher and they took her away. I ran my hands through my hair before punching the wall, leaving a small dent. How could I have been so stupid? I shouldn't have left the pills there when she had just tried killing herself two days ago!

Asami asked me to calm down and I managed to. We sat in the waiting room, waiting for any news. I noticed my ex girlfriend had the stuffed polarbear dog in her hands. I sighed. I didn't know how I was going to do this.

I had screwed up so badly already and it was only the first day.

* * *

**A/N: Ok so here are the ages, this is the reason I updated, I kept on forgetting:**

**Korra: 16**

**Mako: 22**

**Asami: 22**

**Katara is about 60**


	6. Back at the hospital

Thank my awesome co-author BG-13 :)

* * *

Lin's POV

I'm not the worrying kind. I'm really not. But when one of my best agents doesn't check in when he is supposed to, I start blowing up his phone like there is no tomorrow. As I call him I can't get the picture of the teen they found out of my mind. I wanted to catch the son of a b*tch as much as Mako did. And when I did…I had plans for him. Very specific plans.

Finally after I have been calling his phone for an hour straight he answers. "Where in the name of the Spirits have you been?!" I holler through the phone. I could almost see him wince at this.

"I'm sorry, Chief," the Firebender answered, sounding tired. "I'm at the hospital."

I straighten a little at this. "What happened?" I asked.

He sighs and I could see him running his hand through his hair. It was a habit he had picked up since he'd joined the force when he felt as if he wasn't doing enough. Somehow I already knew why he was there.

"The girl swallowed half the bottle of pain killers that Katara had given her," he began. "I left the bottle next to the night stand. I-I didn't think she would try again so soon."

The guilt in his voice was evident and I felt a knot in my throat at this. I really didn't blame the girl for what she did. She had suffered so much.

"Well that was pretty stupid of you," I said, leaning against my chair. "Suicidal tendencies don't leave from one day to the next."

He sighed at this. "I know, I just-I just…I didn't think she would." More like he had hoped she wouldn't.

I let out a long sigh at this. "Stay at the hospital and I expect you to come in two days fro now so I can give you a few cases," I answered. "While the girl is under your custody, I think it would be best that you spend time with her. Asami filled me in and you're her trust line. Don't blow it."

Mako actually let out a chuckle at this. "Thanks Chief and I won't."

"Let me know how the girl is when you have any news," I said before hanging up. I really hoped he didn't screw up again.

* * *

Katara's POV

I couldn't believe the girl had been out of the hospital for only an hour and was already being rushed back in because she'd swallowed half a bottle of pain killers. When Asami had told me this I had felt by body run cold. I had asked everyone to get ready and once she was here the doctors had pumped her stomach to get everything out of her. That had been two hours ago.

Once they finished I went to go tell both Mako and Asami. I could see the relief on their faces when I told them she would be okay. I was relieved too. I knew this girl could be saved. I knew it.

I walked into her room and found her still asleep. I hated waking her up but the sweat on her forehead told me she was still in pain. I needed to make the pain go away, if only for a few hours. I set a bowl of water on the bed before gently waking her up.

The girl awakened with a jolt, looking around frantically. I told her what had happened and that her care takers were outside waiting to see her but that I could help her with the pain. She simply looked away again and didn't argue when I lifted up her shirt. That's when I knew how much pain she really was in.

Her torso was still covered with bruises from whoever had abused her. The blotches of purple and yellow disturbed me but I tried to ignore it as I placed the water over her stomach and willed it to glow. I could see her relax at the sensation, her eyes drooping from exhaustion.

I couldn't help but smile at this. "Go to sleep," I told her. "I won't hurt you." She shook her head and I sighed. "Would you like for them to be here?" The girl at first didn't answer but then gave me a slight nod. I put the water back in the bowl and asked both adults to come inside.

Mako went inside first, keeping his distance while checking to see if she was fine. The other girl didn't bother, instead she walked right up to her and gave her the plush toy which the girl took.

I went back to work and her eyes drooped with tiredness again. I let out a chuckle. "You really are something," I told her. She shifted her gaze onto me. "You don't have to do this to yourself," I told her gently. "They care about you and I do too. I know you're a very strong girl, and I know you're in pain. But there's other ways of ridding yourself of it."

"She's right you know," Asami said, joining in. "We do care about you. Mako more than any of us I think." Her gaze settled on the boy. "The pain is going to suffocate you if you let it. We can help you get rid of it, unleash it even but you need to let us help you."

"Everything is going to be fine now," Mako said. "We won't let anyone hurt you."

"You're not alone," I added. "Not anymore."

The girl let a tear escape her as she looked at the floor. I continued the healing process as I began to hum an old tune I knew. I could see her trying to fight the sleep but everything just came tumbling down and she eventually lost the battle for consciousness.

When I finished I placed a hand against her cheek and rubbed my thumb over it. It was going to take a lot of effort but she would recover. I knew she would.


	7. Making Progress

Again...BG-13 is awesome! thank her for the ideas, dedication and revision

* * *

Mako's POV

A week had passed and the girl seemed to become more accustomed to us. I would go inside her room a couple of times a day to see how she was doing. Sometimes I would find her asleep and I would leave but sometimes she was awake and I would go inside, keeping my distance and asking if she needed anything. Her strength was returning and sometimes I would find her with the stuffed toys, sometimes getting some of them and putting them on the bed with her. Watching her with the stuffed the toys was like watching a curious child.

Asami on the other hand, didn't know the definition of personal boundaries. She never had. She would just simply march in there like it was her room. I hated that.

It was close to midnight and I was going to do my last check for the night when I noticed she wasn't in her room. I started to panic. I went inside and knocked on the bathroom door before opening it but she was nowhere in sight. I went to my room and picked up the phone, explaining the situation to Asami when I heard sniffing and whimpers from the living room. I hung up on her and carefully made my way toward the noise.

As I got closer I spotted the girl on the floor, legs close to her chest while she rocked herself back and forth, a soothing motion. I got closer and she looked up at me, panic and fear in her eyes. I held my hands up, letting her know I meant no harm before sitting down a few feet from her.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked.

The girl shook her head before letting out a few whimpers again. "I miss my parents," she began, her voice barely above a whisper. "I miss them so much…but sometimes I'm glad I'm not with them."

"Why?" I said, trying to get closer. The girl saw this and moved further away from me.

"Because-," the dark skinned girl began, gasping and hitching between sobs. "Because I don't want them to see me…I'm so dirty." She let out another whimper at this. "So dirty."

"You're not dirty," I told her in a soft voice.

"Those men-"

I clenched my jaw at this. Men? It had been more than one? Now I knew I was going to kill those bastards. "You're not dirty at all."

"They did things to me," she continued. "So many things to me…they made me dirty."

"You're not dirty," I insisted as I got closer to her. I touched her arm and she drew away. I reached again, gently, and pulled her towards me just as Asami came inside. "I won't hurt you," I whispered. "I promise."

My ex girlfriend sat on the couch, next to where we were. I really did wish she would just give her some personal space. As I continued to pull her towards me she resisted a little before her body slackened. She let me pull her towards me and the sobs began. The heart wrenching sobs that I hated to hear from her.

"They-he came every night around this time," she managed to say between sobs. "And-and…" The girl stopped there before continuing. "I didn't want him to get me anymore."

"Shh," I soothed, rubbing gentle circles on her back. "You don't have to talk about it."

The girl let out another whimper before sobbing into my shirt and I let her. She needed to know we wouldn't force her into anything, that we just wanted to help. Her cries broke my heart but I knew she needed this. She needed to cry.

I could see that Asami wanted her to continue but I shook my head at her. I didn't want her to pressure her. She would talk when she was ready.

* * *

Asami's POV

As the weeks passed the girl grew closer to both Mako and I, if only slightly. I had been trying my best to give her... What had Mako called it? Oh, yes. Personal space. But sometimes I would find myself a little closer than intended and she would run off to another part of the room or into her own. Mako made it very clear that I wasn't allowed in there unless she gave me permission. I had rolled my eyes at that.

I walked in this morning to find the Firebender teaching her how to cook. I let out a snort at this. The guy had a low tolerance for people that weren't as natural as he was at cooking but for her he was a different person. That much I had easily noticed.

"Hey Mako," I greeted as I came inside. "Hey-uh," I stopped for a second. "You know it would be easier if we knew what your name was."

My ex boyfriend sent me a glare when the girl lowered her gaze. "She's just joking," Mako assured her. "Right, Asami?" he said, giving me _that_ look.

"I'm not going to lie if that's what you want me to do," I said. "Im simply stating the facts." He let out a growl at that and I saw the girl's lips twitch into a smile. "She finds that funny," I pointed out.

"That's because she isn't a fan of shrinks either," he stated smugly.

I pouted. "You've been conspiring against me?" I said indignantly, mockingly placing my hand on my chest as if insulted.

He smirked and turned to look at her. "Are you a fan of shrinks? More specifically, her?" Mako asked, pointing at me.

The girl looked at me before grinning slightly and shaking her head. My mouth dropped. "Seriously?" I asked. "You don't like me, not even a little?"

She simply shrugged and looked over at Mako who was barely containing his laughter. I pouted again and that was his undoing. He started to laugh and the girl looked at him curiously before doing the same. As much as I was upset that she didn't like my work, I couldn't help but laugh as well.

We were finally making progress.

* * *

Senna's POV

My daughter had been missing for a year. A whole year and two months. It was still hard for me to believe it. First the White Lotus took her away when they find out she was the Avatar…and then she goes missing. The elders kept telling Tonraq and I that she had simply ran away but I knew better. We knew better. We knew our daughter wouldn't leave us. She wouldn't.

We had argued the day she went missing. She wanted to go out with the neighbors but we had said no. The only time she came to visit was on the weekends and sometimes it seemed like she didn't want to be with us at all. I knew it was because she thought we had willingly given her up to the White Lotus that couldn't be further from the truth. We had fought for her and lost because she "wasn't ours to keep". She was the worlds.

I went inside her room as I did every night, picking up one of her plush toys and holding it close to my chest. There was an ache there that wouldn't go away. An ache I knew wouldn't go away till my daughter, my baby girl, was safely in my arms again.

Though Korra was a teenager she still had the mannerisms of a child at times. Plush toys had always been her favorite and she still had to hold one while she slept or else she couldn't. I sat down on the bed just as my husband came in.

"Senna," he said gently. "Don't torment yourself this way." Though he knew I would. I had for the last year and two months.

"She wouldn't run away," I said, holding back a sob. It surprised me really that I still had any tears. "She wouldn't."

"I know," he said, sitting down next to me and pulling me close to him. "We'll find her."

"It's been a year," I continued. "Why haven't they found her? Do you think something happened to her?" I didn't even want to think that. I didn't want to think that someone would hurt her. But in the back of my mind I knew the world we lived in was a cruel one. Our world seemed determined to snuff out the light. My daughter had been my light from the moment she was born.

Tonraq clenched his jaw. "No, she's just lost," he tried to reassure me but I could hear the fear in his voice. The fear of the possibility that something might have happened to her. It was an all too real possibility.

"Please come back, Korra," I said with a sob, holding the toy tightly against me. "Please." Come back to us. Come back to me.


	8. A day with Asami

Thank BG-13 for the AWESOME revisions!

* * *

Mako's POV

A month after Asami and I had brought her home the girl was a completely different person. She still talked very little but we were making progress. I had begun to teach her how to cook the simple stuff and she would help me out most of the time.

Asami would come in complaining about one of her patients not understanding that she was trying to help while the girl and I worked quietly to get the meal ready. I could tell by the look on the girl's face she didn't blame her clients.

The Sato heiress began to teach her all sorts of board games and brought in a lot of books for her to read. Sometimes I would walk by the living room and find her on the floor, reading something that Asami had brought. I had even begun to teach her how to play video games. We were playing my favorite, Black OPS and she was totally kicking my butt at it.

"I thought you had the highest score?" Asami stated smugly as she watched us play.

"I still do," I answered.

"Not for long," she continued tauntingly.

I hated when she was right. Before I knew it my screen said game over and the girl turned to look at me a smile on her face. I pouted. There was no way she had just beat me at my own game.

"I let you win," I said.

Both girls laughed at this. "If it makes you feel better," Asami answered, tapping my shoulder before turning to look at our guest. "Are you up for a game of chess?"

She looked at the control before nodding her head and following the shrink to the kitchen table. Asami pulled out the board, set up the pieces and they began their game. I sat next to the girl as always, keeping my distance as I watched them play. She had gotten considerably better at it since usually Asami would beat her in just a couple of moves.

"She's going to win," I told my ex as she moved her pawn.

Asami snorted. "Just because she beat you, doesn't mean she's going to beat me," she answered, concentrating on the game.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that," I said.

Just as she was about to answer, the girl made her final move. "Checkmate," she said with a proud smile.

I saw Asami blink a few times at this. "No way," she said.

"Way," I answered with a smirk.

She leaned over to examine where each piece was, replaying all their moves in her head, trying to figure out how'd she'd lost. I could almost see the gears turning. "Rematch?" she asked. I knew Asami. She wasn't going to drop this.

I shook my head. "It's late," I said, standing up. "Besides, she's sleepy," I added, looking at how the girl rubbed her eyes tiredly. "Go to sleep," I told her. "If you need anything give me a shout."

The girl nodded and went off to her room. I couldn't help but smile at this. When she closed the door I turned to find Asami with her arms crossed and brow raised. She was studying me again.

"What?" I asked.

"You like her, don't you?" It was really a question.

I blinked a few times. "What? How-why?"

"You're dodging the question," Asami said. "So I'll take that as a yes," she added before grabbing her bag and heading out the door.

I blinked. Had we really just had that conversation?

* * *

Asami's POV

I was alone with the girl for the day. Mako had been called in to participate in a mission and had left me in charge of our guest. I could tell he didn't like the idea but he didn't have a choice. Early in the morning, as usual, he would take her with him to the grocery store to shop and occasionally anywhere else the girl wanted to go. It was their routine and I could tell she liked it.

Every time they would come back, she would come in with two roses: a white and yellow one just like the first time she had been at the hospital. She always seemed happy about this, going to her room and placing them in a vase she had on her nightstand. Occasionally he would give me a yellow one ever since I had pointed out he was unconsciously courting her. He nearly bit my head off at the insinuation.

They arrived and she went into her room before coming out and putting the groceries in the fridge. Mako handed her a bowl and her favorite cereal while she got out the milk. She sat down and began to eat quietly. I knew she was nervous about having to stay alone with me.

"You know my bark is worse than my bite," I said. "You don't have to be afraid of me. I point out things to people and I know it might be considered a bad habit but I can't help myself."

"She really can't," Mako added, sitting down to eat as well. "I've known her for years and she still does that to me."

"For example, the flowers he-"

"So why don't you tell Asami what you liked about the museum yesterday," he purposely interrupted. I couldn't help but smile. So he did like her.

The girl looked down at her plate before speaking. "I liked the paintings of the Water Tribes," she said. "They're like the ones in my room." I could hear some form of longing in her voice and I knew my assumption about where she was from had been right.

I nodded. "You're from the Water Tribes aren't you?" I asked. The girl looked away.

"Asami," the Firebender began cautiously.

I sighed. "Fine, I won't ask her anything until you get back," I grumbled, crossing my arms. He just had to be a buzzkill.

Mako chuckled at this before grabbing his keys and coat. He quickly kissed the top of my head and moved on to the girl. I could see her slightly stiffen as he bent down but relaxed as soon as he gave her the kiss.

"I won't be long," Mako assured. "Behave," he added, looking at me.

I gave him a dismissive wave before turning to look at the girl. "So what do you want to do today? Shopping? The Zoo? Maybe the Library?" I asked.

The girl shook her head and instead went to her room. I sighed. Well there went the plans for the day. Apparently I hadn't earned her trust quite yet. For the rest of the day I watched television and ordered some pizza since I couldn't cook to save my life and the girl wouldn't unless Mako was there.

It was late in the evening when I received a call from one of my firms. One of my workers was telling me how a client had attacked her foster care mom while on drugs.

"No, I can't talk to Mako," I said. "He's not here yet. Look, I know that the orphanage is a suitable but I'm looking into drug rehab too." I paused to listen to my employee. "I know he doesn't like the idea but we're looking at the best thing for her. We aren't making any progress."

I continued to talk on the phone when I heard a noise, almost like glass shattering. I frowned but my attention was brought back to the conversation on the phone when the man suggested something ludicrous Not long after Mako walked in.

"He's here," I said. "I'll call you back later." My ex boyfriend walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You're back early," I noted.

"Guys wanted to go out but I thought I'd come back early," he said with a shrug.

"Or you were just coming back early to save her from me," I said.

He chuckled at that. "Where is she?"

"In her room," I replied. "After you left she went in and didn't come out."

Mako chuckled again before going over. It was only a few moments before I heard him scream. I felt my blood run cold at this and I ran to see what was wrong. When I didn't see him in the room I went to the bathroom and placed a hand over my mouth at the horrific sight.

The girl was in the tub of water, wearing shorts and a muscle shirt, her wrists bleeding, tainting the once clear water. Mako picked her up out of the tub and yelled at me to get something to stop the bleeding and cover her up. I did as I was told.

I fought against the panic when I got her blood all over myself and forced myself to stay focused. When I finished bandaging her wrists we immediately went to the hospital.

On the way there I couldn't get the picture of her body laying limp in the tub, one arm draped over the edge and dripping red onto the tile out of my head.


	9. Misunderstanding

Thank BG-13 :)

* * *

Mako's POV

They wouldn't let me in the ER. I placed her on a stretcher when I arrived before going through a set of double doors. I followed them inside; wanting to know what was going on. I wanted to know if she was going to be ok. She had to be ok. But there had been so much blood this time. So much blood. Her body had been covered with it, the water she was in as well. I couldn't get the image out of my head. The splashing of blood against the walls and the cold tile floor when I had picked her up.

A man pressed a palm against my chest and he's pushing me back through the doors. I shove forward and curse at him. I don't want to leave her alone. I need to know that she's ok. I needed to know.

"You can't be in here," he said sternly. "You need to go with one of the nurses if you want to donate your blood again."

"Is she going to be ok?" I asked.

"You need to let us work, I'll get you when we're done," the man insisted. "Go get the blood drawn out."

I nodded and went to look for Katara. When I found her she began the transfusion and I could see her hands were shaking. She was worried too.

We finished and I told her to tell me how the girl is doing but she said she wouldn't be able to until they stabilized her. I went back to the waiting room and I saw Asami sitting down quietly. My eyes narrowed. Asami was never quiet.

"What happened?" I ask through my teeth. Somehow I knew she was to blame for this. We had been making so much progress. The girl didn't have a reason to do this. Not anymore.

She didn't answer my question and I shook her by her shoulders, making her look at me. "What happened?" I repeated.

"I-I don't know," she answered. "Everything was fine, I mean she was in her room."

"Did you ask her anything?"

She shook her head. "No, I didn't, I swear."

I sighed and nodded, kneeling down so I was eye level with her. "Okay, let's go through what happened after I left," I said as calmly as I could.

Asami nodded her head at this, wiping away a few tears. "You left and I spent the rest of the time in the living room, I ordered pizza because I'm not that much of a cook," she added that with a small, forced laugh. "Then I got a phone call from work and you came in."

"What was the phone call about?"

"The case that I told you about," my ex girlfriend answered. "She had a relapse and attacked her foster mother. I was telling my employee that we were considering drug rehab and maybe the orphanage-"

She stopped there and I realized what had happened. I stood up and ran my hands through my hair before turning to look at her.

"Dammit Asami!" I yelled.

"I-I didn't know she was listening," Asami whispered.

"You should have known better!" I hollered. "We were so close, so close and now she'll never trust us again!"

"I don't understand, I wasn't referring to her."

"Put yourself in her place," I began. I knew that would be a difficult task for her. "Those were the options you gave her when I found her. She thought you were sending her away."

"It wasn't like that," she defended as tears actually gathered in her emerald eyes..

"You know for someone who says they know it all, you really don't," I said, turning away from her and walking to the opposite end of the hall.

* * *

Asami's POV

I was an idiot. Mako was right; I really didn't know it all. I hadn't meant for this to happen but there was no second chances, no rewind button. It had been my fault that the girl'd had a relapse. All my fault.

I rewound the scene in my head, trying to figure out what I could have done different, how I could have protected her from me. I let a bitter smile appear, remembering what I had told Mako when he'd come in home from work.

_"Or were you just coming back early to save her from me."_

The irony.

It'd been hours since I had arrived and we hadn't gotten any news about the girl's condition. I could feel this awful, gut twisting feeling building up inside me. I knew what it was. Guilt.

I wasn't the spiritual type. Never had been but…I didn't know what else to do. I always thought that the Spirit World was a fantasy created for people. People needed something to believe in, to give them hope. Now I understood this.

I closed my eyes and asked the Spirits to save her. I begged them to save her. I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. Never. I prayed that the Avatar would come and somehow save her. I knew it was a fantasy but…I needed something to believe in. I needed her to be saved.

Mako and I must have dozed off because I felt a light tapping on my shoulder and I immediately opened my eyes to find Katara in front of me. I called the Firebender and he awakened with a jolt before rushing over to where I was.

My heart sunk when I saw her hands and clothes stained with blood. Suddenly I didn't want to be near her because I didn't think I could bear to hear what she was about to say. She said that the cuts were and she'd lost a great deal of blood.

I close my eyes and begin to pray to the Spirits again. _Please, please save her._

They'd had to transfuse several units of red blood cells. _Mako will hate me forever._

Twice, they'd had to revive her. _I promise to control myself. Please just save her. _

They would have lost her if her heart hadn't been so young and strong. _Please_, I continued to beg.

She's alive.

I placed a hand over my mouth and began to cry, nearly collapsing to the floor. I thanked the Spirits for giving her and me yet another chance. I could see the relief on Katara's face and on Mako's as well. We had all been worried but he'd been frantic about her and I didn't blame him. The elder lead us to her room and I thought I might cry again when I saw her, but I didn't.

Mako walked in first, rushing over to her bedside and placing a hand over the girl's. I'd known he wouldn't be at peace until he saw her. Katara told us she'd be outside if we needed anything and I nodded. I didn't go near the bed, like I would've just a few days ago.

I tried to look through the tangle of glossy plastic tubes and IV lines to see her as white as a sheet. As I watched her chest rise and fall to the rhythm of the hissing ventilator, a curious numbness washed over me, the same numbness I'd felt a few years ago when I'd barely avoided a head-on collision while trying out one of my dad's cars.

I sat in a nearby chair and waited. That's all I could do. All any of us could do: wait.


	10. Turning the volume off

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Mako's POV

I didn't want to leave her. I wanted to be there when she woke up and explain to her that it had all been a misunderstanding. That Asami hadn't been referring to her when she'd been talking about the drug rehab and the orphanage. That we weren't going to give her up. That I wasnt going to give her up. But I knew she would never trust us again.

After two days Asami and Katara both forced me out of her room and asked me to go home and shower. I reluctantly did as I was told. I called Bei Fong when I got home and explained to her what had happened. She seemed disturbed by this and asked me to take as many days as I thought were necessary before going back to work on the cases she had given me. Id told her I would.

I went into her room to grab her favorite plush and tried not to look inside the bathroom. But I couldn't help myself. I stood outside, looking at the blood stained tub, wall and floor. I knew Id never be able to look at this room the same way.

I pictured the girl filling the tub with warm water. Saw her taking off her clothes till she was in her under shorts and muscle shirt. I saw her picking up the glass pieces from the cup she must have been holding when she'd heard Asami. I pictured her lowering herself into the water, lying there for a while, eyes closed.

My gaze lowered. I couldn't...wouldn't picture her cutting her wrists once again.

I brought a bucket in and began to clean the blood. When it was all clean I put the bucket back in its place and picked up the stuffed toy before heading back to the hospital.

Asami and I sat in silence the entire time. She knew I was mad and I wasn't going to deny that I was. I was always so careful around the girl and Asami was always so insensitive. I had hated that.

It was three days before they withdrew the breathing tube. It was only a few hours after that she started to come to. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at me before looking away. She was so pale, even with all the blood I had given her. It was a wonder how I was standing; I couldn't even begin to imagine how she felt.

"Hey, how are you?" I asked. She didn't answer just continued to look away. "I spoke to Katara and she said you'll be discharged in a couple of days," I added, trying not to look at the bandages around her wrists. I hadn't wanted to see her wrists that way ever again.

I was met by silence once again.

"You should eat something," I encouraged. "So you can get your strength back. Want me to help you?"

She held my gaze before looking away again, her face set like stone. Her eyes were still lifeless, vacant, like when I'd pulled her out of the tub.

"How do you feel?"

The girl's mouth opened and a hoarse sound came out. Katara had told me that would happen because of the breathing tube. She licked her lips and tried again. "Tired."

I let out a sigh of relief. She was talking. "Katara said that was expected-" I began but stopped when I saw her shake her head. "What?"

She winced when she spoke again, her voice barely above a whisper. "Tired of everything."

I lowered my gaze at this. "What can I do?" I asked gently. I wanted to take away her pain. I really did. We had made so much progress…

"I want," she began before stopping. She winced again and brought up a tired hand to her throat as if trying to clear whatever blocked her voice. "I want my old life back."

"I'm sorry," I answered quietly. I really was. I wished I could give her what she wanted but I couldn't.

"I want my mom and dad. I want to be able to see the snow again," the girl said before wiping away the tears that fell from her face. "I want my old life back."

"I'm sorry I can't give you that."

"I wish you hadn't," she began again but her throat caught. I didn't need her to finish.

I shook my head. "Don't say that."

"I wish you hadn't pulled me out of the water…I told you I wanted to die…why won't you just let me die?" she said. "You don't want me."

"No, it's not like that," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and drew away, clutching the toy close to her again. "It was a misunderstanding. Asami wasn't talking about you; she was talking about one of her patients that's in foster care. I would never give you up."

The girl rolled onto her side, her back towards me. "I'm very tired," she muttered.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Something was lost between the girl and me. For the past month we had started to bond, trying to get her to be herself again. A light of hope had entered her eyes like a timid guest. Now the light was gone and the guest with it and I wondered when or if it would come back. I wondered how long it would be before she smiled again. How long for her to trust me. If ever.

I left the room after that, not without watching how Asami wiped away the tears. She knew the trust she had was gone, and I knew she felt guilty. I was still mad at her. It was a misunderstanding, but it had caused this.

As I walked out the room it never crossed my mind that it would be almost a year before I would hear the girl speak again.

* * *

Asami's POV

It would be erroneous to say the girl was quiet. Quiet is peace. Tranquility. Quiet is turning down the volume knob of life.

Silence is pushing the off button. Shutting it down. All of it.

She moved around the house almost like a ghost who's afraid to leave a trace of their existence. Mostly she slept though. I had read somewhere that some people dealt with stress and pain that way: by sleeping.

Her silence was hard on Mako. He'd had so many plans for her. Plans that I had unintentionally ruined. The girl didn't play Black OPS with him anymore, or chess with me. She nearly stopped coming out of her room all together except to get something to eat or drink. She stopped going out of the house, only curling herself on the bed with the stuffed toys and, on occasion, a book.

Since her last attempt to take her own life the Firebender had 'child proofed' the entire house. He replaced the glass cups with plastic ones as he did all his dishes and knives. He made sure there wouldn't be anything sharp that she could hurt herself with.

It had been seven months now and she hadn't said a word. Mako and I talked very little as well. He buried himself in his work and I did the same. I would come in and stay for a few minutes before asking him if he wanted me to get something from the store. He hardly went out and when he did he would call Katara to stay with the girl instead of me. I didn't blame him. I was the cause of all of this after all.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore and I stood in front of him as he worked on his laptop. "We need to talk," I said.

"There's nothing to talk about," he answered, not even looking up at me. That did it. I closed the laptop and took it away from him. "What the hell is your problem?!" the Firebender yelled.

"The same as yours!" I shouted back. He straightened at this. "It's been seven months! Seven months and you won't say a word to me!"

"Gee, I wonder why," he said sarcastically.

"I get it, Mako," I snapped. "I screwed up! It's my fault that she doesn't talk anymore! It's my fault for answering a phone call and not watching what I said. It's my fault you're as miserable as you were before we started dating!"

"Don't go there," Mako replied darkly, standing up. I'd touched a raw nerve.

"I already apologized," I continued. "I don't know what else you want me to do." I was truly at a loss. This wasn't my area of expertise.

His expression softened and he gently took his laptop back before pulling me towards him. I returned the embrace, letting a few tears fall at this. At least he had forgiven me.

I looked up and found the girl looking at us from her room. She'd probably heard the screaming and had wanted to see what was wrong.

'I'm sorry,' I mouthed. After the incident she wouldn't come near me, wouldn't even be in the same room me.

She didn't turn away like I'd expected her to. Instead she held my gaze for a long time then went inside her room once again, shutting the door. I hoped she could forgive me one day.


	11. Not gone

Thank my AWESOME Co-Author BG-13! :)

* * *

Amon's POV

It had been nearly a year since the little tramp had escaped. I normally wouldn't have cared but that girl in particular was a very valuable, very exquisite asset to me. Unfortunately for me she was under the protection of one of those federal agents that I despised so much.

Yes, I knew exactly where she was hiding. I could take her away right now if I so desired. But I wouldn't, not yet. No, I would let the Firebender get her confidence up so that when I did snatch her away I could squash it like the tramp she was.

Maybe if I was lucky she'd put up a fight. Like she had the first time. I'd enjoyed when she'd fought, and the look of self hatred when the sweaty act was finished. It was so delicious on her face, that look. It told of defeat, of ruin.

My Equalist revolution was going as planned. Every news station had shown my masked face and had told of my powers, about how I was able to take a person's Bending away. Permanently.

The human trafficking operation was merely a sideshow, pure entertainment for the male Equalists that had joined my cause early on. Of course on occasion, I would bring my female alley, Lieutenant, a boy for her to toy with.

I have to admit, I enjoyed taking their Bending and then taking their innocence in one violent thrust. Watching the light, that purity, leave their eyes always brought me a sense of satisfaction and pleasure. Most of them either died or killed themselves shortly after. The ones that managed to find the will to stay alive were never the same afterwards. I always made sure of that.

"Amon."

I turned to see the Sato billionaire entering the room. I smirked and stood from my seat to greet him.

Tarrlok sat on the couch against the far wall, his arm wrapped around one of our newest additions. Her eyes were fearful but glazed, the effect of whatever drug my brother had chosen for her. Every once in a while I would see him run his hand up and down her thigh. My little brother had always like to tease the merchandise. I, on the other hand, got straight to the point.

"Mr. Sato, it's good to see you again," I said, gesturing for him to take a seat. He did. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I wanted to show you the new designs," he replied, setting the blueprints down in front of me.

As I studied the blueprints I couldn't help but notice that the industrialist was entirely focused. In fact, he seemed to be looking for someone. I put the paper down and folded my arms across my chest, leaning back in my chair.

"Looking for someone?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, his attention returning to me. I repeated the question. "The girl you always had with you...she's not here."

"I'm afraid not."

"I miss her too, Mr. Sato," my brother chimed, his fingers moving under what was left of the girl's skirt. She inhaled sharply, as if she'd been shocked. "She was such a delicacy, so warm. It's hard to find one that can scream your name so deliciously. I get shivers just thinking about it." He grinned slyly and I could see he was indeed picturing it.

"Brother," I scolded halfheartedly. "Try not to make our guest uncomfortable."

"He's had his share," he countered.

Hiroshi loosened his tie at the insinuation and I couldn't help but grin. "Are you here to find someone to spend the evening with?" I asked.

He shook his head and I heard him gulp. "No. I simply came to show you the designs."

"But I insist, Mr. Sato," I moved to buzz Lieutenant and tell her to bring another girl in here but Hiroshi stood up quickly.

"I really can't, sir. I'm meeting my daughter for dinner tonight."

I paused to consider him for a moment. He had never turned down an offer before. "As you wish," I finally said. "I look forward to seeing these designs, Hiroshi."

"I'll come back when they're done," he replied, grabbing his folder and quickly exiting the room.

I couldn't help but chuckle after he left. He was a little soft when it came to the other side of my business. But I knew he didn't have a problem with it when his…companion had once been a Firebender. He hated Firebenders more than he did Benders all together.

I thought about the little brat that had escaped. Oh I had plans for when I brought her back. And this time, I'd make sure to crush her soul so completely that their would be no recovery.

Perhaps I should pay her a visit soon.

Very soon.

* * *

Mako's POV

Lin had called me to inform me that the team had found an abandoned polarbear dog and its dead cub. She suspected that the animal's captors had wanted her for breeding purposes. Bei Fong informed me that unless they calmed the beast down they'd have to put her down. I liked animals. Bolin owned a Fire Ferret which he had taken with him when he went to go study in the Earth Kingdom. I didn't want them to hurt the animal.

"Work?" Asami asked.

"Yeah," I replied, leaning against the sofa. "There's this polarbear dog in a house. They found it with its dead cub. They think her captors were going to use her for breeding. The Chief says that the animal looks like it's been abused and it won't let anyone near her."

The Sato heiress nodded thoughtfully before her eyes lit up. That look made me nervous. I knew that when she got that look it always implied something that I wouldn't like.

"Have you tried…" She trailed off, looking at the girl's room.

I shook my head. "She won't talk to me," I said. "I doubt she would want to leave with me to go to the scene."

"You never know unless you try," Asami said. "Besides I think she would understand more than anyone what that animal is going through."

I let out a sigh as I thought about it. But as usual she didn't wait. Next thing I knew she was at the girl's room, knocking on her door and I was by her side glaring at her.

The girl sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, it looked like she had been sleeping. She looked at the both of us before getting up and walking over to us, her feet dragging tiredly...

"Mako has a problem," the shrink began. "There's a polarbear dog who is giving the officers a hard time. So unless they can calm it, they will have to put her down. Would you like to help him?"

She placed a hand over her other arm, giving it a tight squeeze as she bit her lip. I could tell she was thinking about it. After a moment she turned away and sat on her bed. I sighed and made a move to leave but Asami grabbed me by the arm. I looked inside the girl's room to see her putting on her shoes and sweater.

I smiled at this and grabbed my jacket and car keys as I walked out the door, the girl trailing behind me as we walked down to my car.

Instead of getting in the front seat as she used to she hopped in the back and Asami took shotgun. I backed up my car and made my way to the scene. It was only when we arrived that I realized that I was smiling.

Maybe the trust wasn't completely gone.


	12. Author's Note!

Hey guys! So my AWESOME Co-Author BG-13 and I started a new story called 'We're Friends Now, Aren't We?' First CH is UP and it is posted on BG-13's page, the link is: www. fanfiction s/8909743/1/We-re-Friends-Now-Aren-t-We CHECK IT OUT! Korrasami friendship! :)


	13. New Friend

Hey guys! Thank my AWESOME CO-Author! Also, please check out the new story we are working out called We're friends now, aren't we? It's posted on her page! R & R!

* * *

Lin's POV

I wasn't an animal lover. Everyone knew that. But even I had to sympathize with this polarbear dog we'd found. It was hard not to.

She would look at her cub and nudge it gently before letting out a whimper. The whimper alone was broken and sad. I could tell the beast's heart was shattered for having lost her cub. I was going to put it out of its misery but Mako had insisted that we didn't until he got there.

When he did I raised a brow when I noticed he wasn't alone. The Sato heiress, as usual, walked in front of him as if she owned the place. Truth be told, the property was probably her father's in one way or another. What I didn't see coming, however, was that a younger girl, a teenager, was trailing right behind him.

My jaw clenched at this. She was the girl he had found in the streets, the one that had tried to take her own life three times in less than two months. From what he had told me she had been quite stable for the months after but she secluded herself even more than before.

She must have noticed me starring because she pulled on Mako's shirt and he looked at me before coming this way.

"Chief," he said before turning to look at his companion. "This is the girl I've told you about, she's here to help with the polarbear dog."

My eyes narrowed. "If you think that I'm going to let you endanger her life-" I began.

"I think she could help you," Asami interrupted, again, as always. I absolutely hated when she did. Well, I hated being interrupted period but she just... She annoyed me to no end.

"Does she have experience with animals?" I asked.

"No, but-"

"Has she owned a pet?"

"No, if-"

"Then how is she supposed to calm an angry polarbear dog?" I inquired, my annoyance showing.

"Just let her show you," the Sato heiress replied.

I sighed heavily but nodded. She looked at the girl and gave her a small smile before gesturing to where the animal was. The girl cautiously went forward. She was afraid but at the same time it looked like she really did want to help. I watched with curiosity when the beast didn't growl or snarl at her.

Maybe she could help after all.

* * *

Korra's POV

I hadn't spoken a word in months. I knew that my silence had taken a toll on Mako, and even Asami. I remembered hearing the shrink ask him if he remembered what my voice sounded like because she didn't. He had lowered his gaze at that and admitted that he didn't either.

I'm not even sure if I did. It had been so long since I had spoken that I didn't even know if I knew how to anymore.

A few days ago I had heard them screaming and got up from my bed to go see what was going on. I heard her apologize to Mako for screwing up and being the cause for my last attempt at taking my life. Asami had started crying after admitting this and he had held her tightly against him.

When she saw that I was watching, she had silently apologized to me. I saw the sincerity in her eyes but couldn't bring myself to say anything. So instead Id held her gaze before going back into my room.

Now I was in a room full of males who were going to put down a polarbear dog if no one could calm her down. The shrink had asked my Firebender caretaker to ask for my help. It wasn't hard to guess why. She probably thought that I would know how to approach an animal that had been used and abused. I knew the feeling well after all.

Mako strapped a vest on me in case the animal attacked and lifted my chin up so I could see him. I flinched at the touch but forced myself to meet his gaze. From the corner of my eye I could see his boss still staring at me. She had done that since I had entered the room and it was making me uncomfortable.

"Hey, be careful ok," he said.

I gave him a nod and began to approach the beast, who whined every time she looked at her dead cub. She saw me approaching and stood, growling at me. I stopped and held my hands up as a sign of peace. The animal let out a snarl as I continued to make my way over there but I didn't stop.

Finally I was a few steps from her and I reached out my hand. The polarbear dog took a snap at it and I recoiled immediately. I knew she wasn't going to let anyone near her or her cub unless I let her know that I meant no harm. And that meant talking.

I started to clear my throat and opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. I looked over at Mako and he gave me a soft smile and a nod, encouraging me to continue.

I tried again and I managed to make a sound. I couldn't help but smile at this. I wasn't a complete mute.

I remembered the old tune Katara had hummed for me when I was at the hospital and I began to hum it. The animal bared her teeth at me as I continued to advance. I stopped for a moment, letting her know once I again that I meant no harm.

It seemed like an eternity before I reached the beast. She whined and lowered her head when she saw that I was only inches away from her, as if expecting to being beat. My expression softened and I kneeled down in front of her and gently patted her head.

I could feel the scars under the thick white fur and I felt my blood boil a little. I couldn't help but think the scars and the pup's death had been caused by the same source.

The animal let out a whine as she glanced over to her cub and I knew the animal knew it wasn't alive. I imagined how heart wrenching that must be to her. She could've been a mother. But some bastard had taken the opportunity away from her.

Slowly I got up and led her towards the crowd. She periodically glanced back, still looking at her baby. Mako stepped forward and explained to me that she would now be more than likely taken to a zoo. I shook my head at that. I didn't want her to go there. She wouldn't last long there.

He sighed and Asami whispered something in his ear. His eyes widened slightly before he raised a questioning brow. After a moment he sighed and nodded.

"Chief Bei Fong?" he called.

"What is it now, Mako?" the woman asked, heading towards us.

"Well, I wanted to ask if I could keep the beast."

"What?" she said, clearly surprised. Bet she hadn't seen that coming.

"Well, I mean I don't want her to go to a zoo. I'd probably need a permit or something so I can keep her at my place," Mako answered before leaning closer and whispering something.

Mako's boss looked over at me curiously before letting out a long sigh and nodding her head. She seemed too tired or fed up to argue.

The Firebender turned his attention towards me. "I have good news for you," he said. "You can keep the polarbear dog. But I'm warning you, you will have to take care of her yourself."

I let a small smile appear at this and I nodded my head. He chuckled and took me to the van where the beast would be placed on the way to his apartment. I sat inside and soothingly rubbed her head before hugging her tightly around her neck. The animal let out a sound at this before gently licking my face.

I couldn't help but laugh a little at this. It looked like she had found herself a cub and I had found myself a new friend.


	14. Bonding with Asami

Thank BG-13 for all her help! Don't forget to check out our new story 'We're friends now, aren't we?' it is posted on her page! R & R

* * *

Mako's POV

I gave Asami my car keys so she could meet us at my place while I rode with the girl in the back of the van. The animal still seemed upset but a lot more relaxed than before. She would whine whenever we went over a bump but the teen would calm her, rubbing her head while humming the tune Katara had hummed for her at the hospital. The whole ride there I couldn't get my eyes off her smile. It was small, barely there, but there.

We arrived at my place and she let the animal out before leading her into the garage. My apartment was rather large. The main house was up stairs but downstairs there was a pool and I led the girl through there so that we could shower the polarbear dog since there was no way she was coming inside unless she was clean. I dismissed the guys and they left and shortly after Asami arrived with a couple bottles of shampoo and all sort of things to shower the beast.

The teen took off her sweater and I did the same before handing her the hose and starting the bathing process. Asami sat on a nearby chair, a book in hand. The polarbear dog let out a sound before shaking herself and soaking all of us completely, including the shrink. I couldn't help but burst into laughter at her face. The Sato heiress grumbled and stood up before walking over to us.

"That was not funny animal-dog, whatever you are," she said. The beast lowered her head and let out a whine. Asami sighed. "Alright, I forgive you." Next thing we knew the animal gave her face a lick and she backed away complaining about how that was "so gross".

I continued my laughing but then I heard a strange yet familiar laughter. I turned to find the girl laughing as well as she put shampoo on her new pet. I placed a finger over my mouth asking her to be quiet while I filled up a bucket of water and tossed it at Asami. She turned around and narrowed her eyes before grabbing another bucket and tossing it towards me.

Next thing we knew the girl was watering us down with a hose, the animal barking contentedly with her. Asami and I used the buckets to shield us and she began to retreat, walking backwards. The girl must have forgotten about the pool because she fell right into it, the polarbear dog behind her. I rushed over to the edge and the girl came up for air with a gasp and instead of panicking, as I thought she would, she started to laugh again.

For the rest of the evening we spent our time at the pool and then went to shower so we wouldn't get a cold. It was night time now and the girl was in her room with her new companion, petting her head which was on the bed. I knocked lightly on the door and she sat up. Asami and I came in and petting the beast.

"So what are you going to name her?" Asami asked.

I knew what she was doing. She was seeing if the girl would talk again. I prayed to the Spirits she would. The girl shifted her gaze to the animal that wagged her tail again and smiled before looking at us.

"Naga," she finally said.

"Naga?" I asked. She nodded her head and I folded my arms in front of my chest. "Not bad." The girl looked up at me. "What? I said not bad," I defended.

She rolled her eyes and laid back down, causing me to chuckle. Asami covered her up with the sheets before petting the animal again and saying she had to leave. I stood there with the girl for a few more minutes, making sure both her and the beast had everything they needed.

I looked up and noticed the girl's eyes were already closed and her breathing was evening out. I smiled and turned off the light before heading out of the room.

* * *

Asami's POV

The girl has nightmares every night. We'd figured that out the first night. The sedative had worn off and she would always wake up in the middle of the night with a scream that would make our blood run cold.

Since the last attempt on her life, we started to monitor her every four hours. Mako and I took turns and sometimes when we would check up on her she would let out a scream and if it was a good night, a few whimpers. We tried to get her to talk about what plagued her at night but she wouldn't.

When she got Naga she started to talk again. I could see the happiness and excitement in the Firebender's eyes at this. He had waited seven months to hear her speak again. She was still not very fond of me but on occasion she would ask me if I wanted to see a new trick she'd taught the beast.

It was night time now and my alarm went off, signaling for me to go check up on her. Just as I was sitting up in the bed I heard her scream. I quickly got up and made my way to her room just as Mako got up from the couch.

"I'll go see what's going on," I told him. He hesitated but gave me a nod and I went into her room.

I saw her tossing and turning in bed while Naga whined and gave her owner's hand a lick. I drew closer and placed my hand over hers. I must have startled her because she shot up from bed and punched forward. I thought she was going to hit me but instead air came spiraling out of her fist and she knocked me against the opposite wall.

Slowly I stood up and I could see the shock across her face. She hadn't meant to do that but she had. I saw Mako come inside but I told him that everything was fine, that the girl and I needed a moment. He looked at the teen who nodded her head, bringing her legs close to her chest as she began to rock back and forth, a motion I knew well.

Carefully I moved towards her and sat at the edge of the bed. I waited a few minutes before I began to speak. "You have nightmares every night," I began. "What are they about?"

The girl didn't say anything, just kept rocking herself back and forth. After a while she stopped and turned to look at me before looking down at her hands, wringing them together.

"I-I didn't mean to do that," she whispered.

I gave her a nod. "I know," I answered. "Will you tell me what the nightmare's are about?"

Naga placed her head on the girl's lap and she began to rub her ears gently before leaning down and hugging the animal tightly around the neck. She didn't trust me and that's why she wouldn't talk.

I sighed before pushing my pride down. "You want to know how I became a shrink?" I asked. The girl looked at me but didn't say a word. I gave her a smile. "I was about seven years old when my mother died. She took her own life, hung herself." I stopped there, trying to get rid of the knot in my throat. "My father blamed the psychologist, a Firebender, for her death." I wasn't sure who I blamed.

The teen leaned back against her pillows and continued to watch me. I could see that for once I had her attention.

"The Firebender had recorded their last meeting," I continued. "My mother had been sent to rehab to deal with her depression. He wanted to make sure that she was going to be fine so he recorded their meeting and made sure he didn't miss anything. The next day she was released and she came home for my father's birthday and right after baking the cake as she did every year for him, she went to her room and took her life."

I wiped away the tears that had managed to escape. My mother was still a very sensitive subject for me. I waited a few moments before continuing. She let me and I was grateful.

"I grew up and I got my hands on the tapes some years later," I said. "While I was watching I happened to stop it when the psychologist asked her if she felt better. I'd seen the video a hundred times but at the pause her face reflected anguish and pain, it was a micro expression. The psychologist had missed it."

"Ever since I've dedicated myself to studying people's actions and expressions," I added with a small smile. "I'm not as heartless as I seem. I bury myself in my work and in the process I've lost my sensitivity. Sometimes I do or say things and don't think about what harm it might cause, like the day that you…"

"That I went to the hospital," the girl whispered quietly, finishing what I couldn't.

"Yes," I said, nodding my head. "I didn't watch what I said and you misunderstood and I am so sorry. I never meant for any of that to happen and I know I hurt you and Mako in the process."

She looked up at me, a questioning look on her face. I chuckled at that.

"In case you haven't noticed Mako cares about you," I told her. "He blamed himself for leaving you alone."

"It wasn't your fault," the girl said. "I-I was just looking for an excuse to just…end it all and I took that. I wanted to get rid of all the pain."

I raised a brow curiously. "You said 'wanted'," I pointed out. "You don't want to anymore?" Her gaze lowered and she shifted uncomfortably. I shook my head and patted her thigh lightly. "I'm doing it again, aren't I?" I was trying not to. I really was.

Her lips twitched and she nodded. We sat in comfortable silence for a moment before she lay back down, covering herself up but turning towards me.

"Will you forgive me?" I asked hopefully.

The girl smiled and nodded as I made a move to get up. "Thank you for being here," she muttered sleepily.

"No problem," I answered.

I walked outside her room to find Mako by the door. He had been listening the entire time. I gave him a scowl and he lightly chuckled before giving me a one armed hug.

I went back to bed that night feeling as if some weight had been lifted off my shoulders. As I lay in bed I couldn't help but think about something.

There were only four Airbenders left in the world. Tenzin and his children: Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo. The girl had pushed me against the wall with air and unless the last Avatar's son had an affair this wasn't possible unless…

That's when it hit me.

There were actually five Airbenders left. Tenzin's family and…the Avatar.


	15. Korra

Thank BG-13 for all her help and support in this story :)

* * *

Lin's POV

I was sitting in my office, looking over some paperwork when I received a phone call. I picked up the phone and leaned against my chair as I asked who it was. When they gave me their name I immediately sat up straight.

It was the Order of the White Lotus.

The Order was nothing now but a sniveling group of elders that had no interest in their actual job. Mom had told me stories of the original White Lotus. How they had been brave and wise. These idiots were neither.

I quickly asked what it was they needed and they informed me that the Avatar, by the name of Korra, had gone missing nearly two years ago. They had thought she had run away but a source told them she was kidnapped and sent to Republic City. I told them I knew the young Avatar and that I had not by any means seen her. They asked me to take another look at the orphanages and hospitals and to call them back in twenty four hours or else they would be coming to the city. I told them I would.

Soon after I hung up the phone I received a fax to my office. It was a picture of the Avatar. I recognized the face immediately and I realized that my assumptions had been correct. The girl that Mako had found was the Avatar. She had barely turned fifteen when she went missing. I clenched my jaw. She had still been a child when those monsters took away her innocence.

I picked up my phone and called Mako. He needed to know the situation and I needed his opinion on the matter. I knew the White Lotus very well. Too well for my liking. Couldn't stand them, in fact. If they found out what happened to her they would shatter the self esteem my officer and his ex-girlfriend had worked so hard in building up.

They had taken her away from her family, isolated her from civilization. Their knowledge on the rape would just give them more reason to; I could already see the look of shame on her face when they would berate her. I clenched my jaw because this had in no way been her fault.

Those so called protectors of the Avatar didn't know a thing about Korra, of that I was certain.

Mako came in shortly and I took a deep breath. It was time for the truth.

* * *

Mako's POV

I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe that the girl I had found was none other than the Avatar herself. When the Chief had told me I thought she was playing a joke on me but the look on her face said otherwise. I asked her for how long she had known and Bei Fong answered that since the night I had found her. I didn't know what to say, if I could say anything.

My boss told me that the White Lotus wanted to come to Republic City to search for the Avatar. I could tell by the way her mouth twisted around their name that she wasn't very fond of them. She told me that I had to be very careful to how I approached the girl, Korra, about the subject. Bei Fong figured that she kept her identity a secret because she felt shame. And I knew she did.

I went home afterwards with her case in my hand. When I came inside I saw her and Asami watching a movie in the living room. Ever since my ex girlfriend had talked to her a few nights ago, they had grown closer, if only slightly. Naga's head as resting on Korra's lap and I walked over and kissed the top of the teens head as I usually did when came back. I moved onto Asami and she patted the seat next to her.

The movie finished a few minutes later and I turned off the television. The girl made a move to get up but I stopped her, asking her to sit with me for a few minutes. I looked at the case in my lap, trying to figure out how to talk to her but Asami beat me to it.

"Your name is Korra, isn't it?" the Sato heiress asked. "You're the Avatar."

I saw the girl's panic in her eyes and I knew it was her. I lowered my gaze at this, still trying to figure out how to address the subject.

"Why didn't you tell us who you were?" I finally asked quietly.

The girl let a few tears escape her before wiping them away. At first I thought she wouldn't answer but as usual, she surprised me.

"I didn't want anyone to know," Korra admitted quietly. "I don't deserve the title, not after what they did to me."

"I know this is really hard for you to talk about but, what happened to you," Asami asked.

The girl bit her lip at this; I could tell the subject made her uncomfortable, even a year after everything had happened. I doubt that feeling would ever pass.

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," I reminded her.

She shook her head. "You've been taking care of me all this time and I've lied to you," she answered. "And I think I'm ready to talk about it." Though she didn't seem sure.

Asami and I both nodded and waited for her to continue.


	16. The first time

Korra's POV

I'd known they would find out sooner or later. But I wish they hadn't. I didn't want the day to come when I wouldn't be able to run from my past, from who I was. I was the Avatar, there was no denying that, or at least I had been the Avatar. Now I was nothing but an empty shell with no Bending, no essence, no purity and I hated myself for that. I hated that I would be remembered as the one that brought disgrace to the Avatars.

"I had an argument with my parent's," I began. I could still remember it as if it were yesterday. It had stayed engraved in my mind and I knew I would never forget it.

_"Korra, where are you going?" my mother asked as I grabbed my parka and made my way to the door._

_I let out an annoyed sigh and turned around to face her, crossing my arms. Every weekend I was allowed to come and visit my parents. It was a routine that had been around since I could remember and I hated it. I didn't know why my parents wanted to see me after they had willingly given me up._

_"I'm going out with Arun for a while," I answered._

_"Korra, you haven't even had dinner with us," my father said, standing up. "We only get to see you twice a week, please stay."_

_"You didn't seem to have a problem with it when you let the White Lotus take me," I finally snapped._

_My father looked hurt and I saw pain flash in his eyes. "Sweetie, letting you go with them was the hardest thing we'd ever had to do," my mother said. "It wasn't easy."_

_"Whatever," I answered, making a move to open the door._

_"Korra, you're not leaving," my father said sternly._

_"What?" I asked. "Are you being serious?"_

_"Very," he said. "Now sit down and have dinner with us."_

_"I'm not hungry," I answered, going to my room._

_"Korra, come back here now."_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I snapped. "What part of this don't you understand! You lost the right to tell me what to do when you have me up!"_

_"Like it or not we are still you're parents," my father shot back. "And as such we have every right (italicize every right) to tell you that you're not going out tonight."_

_I stomped my foot, like a child throwing a tantrum. The words left my mouth, and I didn't even try to recall them. "I hate you! I hate both of you!"_

_They both stiffened. "Korra," my mother said softly, looking like I'd just broke her. "Don't say that. We love you so much."_

"After that I shut the door and wouldn't let them come in," I said quietly. "I didn't want to hear anything they had to say. I was so hurt…the White Lotus had me training all day. I didn't have friends. Everyone I went out with only tolerated me for my title. No one liked me for being me."

"How did you end up here?" Asami asked. I saw Mako give her a small glare. He didn't like it when she questioned me.

"I snuck out through my window and went to docks anyway. Arun and his friends had already left," I answered. "I was alone for a long time and then this woman approached me. She distracted me long enough so that someone could sneak behind me and knock me out with chloroform. When I came to I was in front of this masked man."

"Amon?" Mako asked, sounding surprised. I nodded. That had been his name.

"He took away my Bending," I began. "And then he...he..." I faltered, my mind going back to the first time.

_Amon threw me against the mattress on the floor and followed shortly after. I tried to get up but I was feeling weak from having my Bending taken. He bent down and started to make a move to take off my shirt. I struggled against him but he simply slapped me across the face. Next thing I knew I heard a ripping sound and my shirt was tossed aside._

_His hand moved up and down my thigh and no matter how hard I struggled he was still stronger than me. He moved to take off my pants and that's when I began to scream. I thrashed against him, using every ounce of strength I had and more but he simply punched me in the face before tearing off my pants as well._

_"You'll do it with me," he said, breathing hard. His voice was low, threatening. "You'll do it and you'll like it. No, you'll be **grateful** to me."_

_I reached out for my shirt and tried to cover myself up but he wouldn't have it. He took it and tossed it aside again before removing my wrappings. My arms instinctively went to cover myself but he grabbed both my wrists in one hand and pinned them above my head._

_His fingers traced my side and I shivered in fear and disgust. Even behind the mask I could see the lust in his eyes and I hated myself for being so vulnerable. The look he gave me made me sick. My body was trembling._

_I couldn't decide who disgusted me more. Him...or me._

_"You'll be so grateful to me because you'll know that you'll never feel anything like it again." He then unzipped his pants and pulled out a plastic wrapper._

_"When I finish - when I leave - you won't be able to stand it all alone, because you'll know that no one will ever love you after I'm done. No one" He leaned forward so that his mouth was next to my ear. His breath brushed against my skin, causing me to squirm._

_"And you'll be begging for more."_

I felt my body shake as hot tears fell down my face. I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to control my sobs. I wanted to keep going but I couldn't bring myself to continue.

Mako was by my side and he gently pulled me towards his chest. I allowed this, burying my face into his shoulder. Asami also knelt down next to me, rubbing my arm soothingly.

"No one will want me now, no one," I sobbed. "Not even my parents. No one."

"Shh," the Firebender soothed rocking me in his arms. "Don't say that."

"It was my fault," I continued. "My fault."

He shook his head. "No Korra," he countered. "Don't blame yourself. It wasn't your fault."

"Please don't let the White Lotus take me," I begged. "Please."

Mako held me tighter when I said this and he shook his head. "I won't," he assured. "I won't let them take you."

I relaxed a little at this and continued to sob. I never forgot the night that monster abused me and I never would forget all the other nights either.

Talking about it had lifted some pressure off my chest. I didn't know how long I cried but both Asami and Mako were there with me the whole time and this comforted me.


	17. Shadow in the night

Thank BG-13! :)

* * *

Korra's POV

It was raining and I hated it. Water was my natural element but when I had been kidnapped it only meant that those monsters would stay with me the entire night. I hated when they did. I would rather they leave after they abused me but no they would stay and keep me close to them. I could still remember the feel of the sweat and other various liquids drying against their skin and mine. Even now, just thinking about it, I could feel my stomach turn, making me sick.

Naga noticed my unease and let out a soft whine. I turned onto my side and reached out to pet her before giving my best friend a smile. Mako and Asami were my close friends too but Naga and I…just had a bond.

"It's ok, Naga," I assured. "Just a nightmare."

A flash of lightning and then the roar of thunder was heard. I jumped in my bed and sat up, pulling my legs towards me. That's when I saw him. At first I thought I was just seeing things but then he stepped closer and I got a glimpse of the mask.

He chuckled darkly. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?" Amon asked tauntingly.

I let out a scream.

The next thing I knew he was running out of my room, Naga chasing after him. I quickly got up and put on my vans before following the polarbear out. I needed to get out of here. He knew where I was. I saw someone come towards me and I punched forward,sending whoever it was away from me.

Once I was outside I called for Naga but didn't see. There was a nearby park where Mako, Asami and I sometimes walked her. When I got there I didn't see any sign of my friend. I turned around but was punched across the face and I fell onto the ground, feeling my cheek being scraped.

I looked up and saw Amon. He chuckled again and took out a familiar wrapper and I started to scream again. He pinned my hands above me but I thrashed and kicked against him. I wasn't going to make it easy for him, not again.

"Momma! Daddy!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I wanted my parents. I wanted them to protect me. I...I needed them to protect me.

I felt him reach for my pants but I wouldn't let him, he punched my sides and my face but I wouldn't stop kicking him. I would _not_ let this happen again. This time I'd fight harder.

Next thing I knew he was off me and I heard a growl and then a yell from someone. I couldn't take it anymore and began to cry.

"Korra!" a familiar voice shouted. I heard someone kneel down beside me, trying to calm me. "It's ok, it's ok. Mako! Over here!"

I felt someone pull me towards a warm chest but I thrashed against them, though they never let go. They kept saying soothing words and slowly I began to relax.

When I opened my eyes I recognized Asami and figured that the person holding me was Mako, it wasn't till then that I realized that I had stopped screaming for my parents.

Naga happily trotted over to us, holding a piece of bloody clothing in her mouth and I knew that it wasn't a dream. Amon had been in my room, he knew where I was. I let out a whimper at this and held on tightly to Mako's shirt as I continued to sob.

He gently picked me up and held me close to him as he turned back to go home. I didn't want to go there. I didn't want to be alone. Now that he knew where I was there was no stopping him from getting me and that alone was terrifying.

* * *

Asami's POV

After Mako and I found her at the part we immediately went back to his place. When he tried to take her to her room, however, she started to scream again, saying she didn't want to go in there. I did anyway to grab a few things. I went to the room where I was staying and found Korra sitting on the bed, her body trembling from both the cold and the raw fear I saw reflected in her eyes. I covered her with a towel and gave her a fresh set of clothes, stepping out to change myself.

A few moments later I came in with the emergency kit Mako had given me. The Firebender called his boss immediately, letting her know what had happened and I presumed asking for guards. I sat on the bed next to the girl who was hugging herself.

"Korra, let me see your cuts," I told her gently. The girl turned her face towards me and I started to put alcohol over the scrapes. She had a busted lip, and the right side of her face had a scrape from her left brow to her chin.

"Bei Fong is sending a few guards for the rest of the night," Mako informed us when he walked in. "He's not coming back."

"He knows where I am," Korra whimpered, hugging her legs tightly. "He won't stop till he gets me. He won't stop."

"We won't let him hurt you," I assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I want my mom and my dad," she said. "I want my parents."

My expression softened and I pulled her into a hug. She returned the embrace, hugging me tightly around the neck while her sobs rocked her body. When we found her she had been screaming out for her parents, her cries like that of a child. I could already tell she had done that before.

After a moment she pulled away and rubbed her eyes sleepily. Mako gently pushed her down on the bed while I covered her up with the blanket. I sat by the frame of the bed, soothingly running my hand through her hair. Whimpers escaped her throat and the crying continued but slowly it started to fade.

"She could use some of your Firebending," I told the Firebender when I noticed her shaking.

Mako made a flame appear in his hand while he rubbed gentle circles on her back. It wasn't till morning though that she finally fell asleep, her breathing slow and even. We quietly got up from the bed and left the door ajar in case she woke up.

"Who was it?" I asked once we were outside.

"Amon," Mako answered, distaste evident in his voice. I could tell his hatred for the revolutionist had grown after he found out what he did. So had mine.

"We need to move Korra," I said. "Now that he knows where you live, there is no stopping from him coming back."

"I know but things are getting complicated, Asami," the Firebender admitted. "The White Lotus is coming to Republic City."

"What?" I asked. "I thought they wouldn't if the Chief Bei Fong said that Korra wasn't here!"

"So did we," he answered. "But they want to make sure for themselves."

I sighed heavily as I sat on the couch. Korra was terrified of having the White Lotus come and take her away. She was scared about the shame resurfacing again and of their reaction. I couldn't let them destroy the self esteem Mako and I had worked so hard for.

"Okay, I think I have a plan," I began carefully. "I'm leaving to the Earth Kingdom."

"That's your plan?" Mako asked, slightly upset.

I nodded my head. "We need to lead the White Lotus away from Republic City," I began. "I'll leave to the Earth Kingdom and say I spotted a Water Tribe girl that could Bend two elements. They'll go after me and I'm sure you have some friends in the Fire Nation that could lead them that way as well."

"So we lead them on a wild goose chase," Mako said with a small smile. I nodded. His smile widened and he hugged me tightly. "Not bad for a shrink," he added when he pulled away.

I rolled my eyes. "Admit it, without me your life wouldn't be complete," I teased.

"Wouldn't go that far," the Firebender answered, picking up his phone to let his boss know about the plan.

I couldn't help but smile despite the situation. Korra would be safe for another couple of months if this went as planned. Mako would have to move and I already had a place in mind. The only sad thing about the whole situation was that we couldn't keep the White Lotus away forever. Korra would have to face them at some point.


	18. Safe with him

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra wasn't the same after Amon's last attempt. She took even longer showers than usual though we knew he hadn't completed his act. She hardly even stayed in her room, only for short periods of time and never without Naga or someone else. I watched helplessly as she began to digress to the quiet person she had become for seven months. Asami and I had to practically force her to eat and sleep.

It was night time right now and I was in the living room working on a case on my laptop. Although we were moving I had bought an extra bed for Asami to sleep in since Korra started to sleep there. It was about midnight when I heard her coming out of her room. I closed the laptop and put it on the table.

"Korra?" I called. The girl turned to look at me and hugged herself. "What's wrong?"

"I can't sleep," she whispered.

I gave her a nod and patted the seat on the sofa. She hesitated a little before sitting next to me. Careful not to startle her I wrapped an arm around her and gently rubbed my hand up and down. At first she stiffened at the touch but then she lay her temple against my shoulder.

"Why can't you sleep?" I asked after a moment. "I'm right here and so is Asami."

"I'm scared," Korra admitted and I could tell by the way her body shook that she was crying again. "I felt so helpless," she added her hand clutching the fabric of my shirt.

"The nightmare is over," I assured her, kissing the top of her head. "Go to sleep. I'm right here. Nothing is going to happen."

The girl snuggled closer to me, still holding onto my shirt. I continued to rub her arm and before I knew it I saw the steady rising and falling of her chest. She had finally fallen asleep. Gently I shifted her so that I could carry her. Her grip tightened at this and I made my way to the room with her.

Slowly I lay her down on the bed and gently unclasped her hand from my shirt. I sat on the bed and pushed the hair away from her face. When I made sure she wouldn't wake up I got up and went to my improvised bed on the couch.

As I looked up at the ceiling I realized something: Asami had been right. I did like Korra.

* * *

Korra's POV

After the night Mako helped me fall asleep it sort of became a routine for us. Every night I'd go to the living room and either read a book or watch a movie with him. When I'd wake up the next day, I would be in bed, him having carried me there after I fell asleep.

We resumed our old routine of going out in the mornings and on occasion I'd ask him to either take me to a bookstore or to the park for a run. Every time we went out he'd always give me a white and yellow rose. Since I'd met him he gave me one every time he got home. I enjoyed the smell of the flowers and although I had to throw them away when they died, I still kept the very first ones he'd given me.

He was going to go meet his boss to get the last details of their plan to lead the White Lotus away. They were still…old school, you could say and they traveled by boat or by land since they didn't trust technology. They would be arriving in a week and they needed to make sure everything would go as planned.

"Do you have to go?" I asked as he got all of his stuff ready.

He gave me a smile and nodded. "Yeah, I do," Mako answered. "We can't do this by phone, if we could I would but we need to make sure to get the details." I let out a long sigh at this. "Besides, I thought you liked the shrink a little more now," he added with a smirk.

I nodded my head. Asami and I had grown closer over the past couple of weeks. She started giving me therapy so that I would talk about what happened, let it out, I guess. I didn't mind staying with her but…I wanted Mako to stay. He made me feel safe.

"Don't worry. I already have the day planned out," Asami reassured with a smile.

I winced a little. That meant shopping was probably involved. I heard Mako chuckle a little at this. He gave Asami a kiss on the head and moved onto me. When he did I gave him an awkward hug. He froze for a second before returning the embrace.

"I won't be long," he said before leaving.

I sighed and lay on the couch. Asami made a move to sit down and I moved my legs out of the way. She looked at me for a long time and I knew what she was doing. She was studying me again.

"You like him," she said after a moment.

"What?" I asked as I felt my cheeks flush.

"You're blushing," Asami smirked. "That means I'm right."

"I-uh-I mean," I stuttered. I had to admit this was a first.

"And you're stuttering, come on, admit it. You like him."

I covered my face with arms. I did not want to talk about this. Sure, I liked Mako but it wasn't…I mean…I couldn't, shouldn't like him.

"He doesn't like me," I replied quietly after a moment, lowering my hands. "He knows what they did to me. No one could like me after that."

Asami shook her head. "I would think you would know Mako better than that by now," she said. "He likes you, he has since the moment he saw you. But you were hurt and he made it his priority to get you to recover."

"He does?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yes," Asami answered. "He liked you but you're going to be the one that makes the first move because he isn't going to. Mako doesn't know how you'd react if he did."

I lowered my gaze and bit my lip. "But he knows…"

"And that's why he understands," she said, placing a hand over mine. "Everyone has a past, Korra. You need to learn to let go. What happened then, it doesn't define who you are. You're still the Avatar." I flinched at that. I wasn't the Avatar. Not anymore. She must've noticed that because she amended her statement. "You're still Korra. Just think about it," she added, getting up.

I sat there on the couch for a moment. I couldn't deny that I had…some feelings towards Mako. I hadn't decided what they were yet. I mean…I didn't know if I was ready for a relationship. Amon's words were engraved in my mind still and I didn't think they would ever leave.


	19. Tenzin

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Tenzin's POV

The Order of the White Lotus would be arriving today or tomorrow to talk to me about the missing Avatar, Korra. I hadn't seen the girl since she was four years old, when she announced that she was the Avatar preceding my father, Avatar Aang.

Two years ago she had gone missing and they suspected that she had run away. The White Lotus had informed me that she had passed her Firebending test but hadn't informed her because of her arrogance. In another year she would've come to train with me but that never happened.

I was at home in my office, looking at some paperwork when I heard a knock on the door. I asked whoever it was to come in and to my surprise, Chief Bei Fong came inside.

"Tenzin," she greeted with a nod.

"Lin, you are looking as radiant as usual," I answered.

She rolled her eyes at this. "Cut the garbage Tenzin. I'm here on business, as usual."

I sighed and gestured her to sit down. The Metal Bender studied me for a moment before she began to speak.

"The Order of the White Lotus is arriving today," Lin began.

"Yes, I know," I replied. "They want to ask me if I have seen Korra, but I told them I hadn't since she was four years old."

Lin nodded at this. "She's here in Republic City," she said.

"What?" I asked. "Where?"

The Chief of Police stood from her seat and one of her officers came in, a dark skinned girl hiding behind him. I took a closer look. I had seen those blue eyes somewhere…

"Korra?" I asked.

The boy gently pushed her forward and I recognized her right away. She had her mother's face.

"So she is here," I said after a moment. "We must alert the White Lotus immediately."

"No," Lin replied sternly. "They mustn't know she's here."

"What? Why not?"

"She doesn't want to go back with them," the boy answered. I raised a brow. "Special Agent Mako," he introduced. "Korra has been under my protection since I found her a year ago."

I furrowed my brow. "Korra went missing two years ago," I began. "Where did you find her?"

All three of them lowered their heads and the teen buried her face against Mako's shoulder. There was something they weren't telling me.

"What happened?"

"Korra was kidnapped two year ago," the Chief of Police began. "During her captivity she was…abused. Her captors had a human trafficking trade going on."

"The Order must be informed immediately," I answered. "They will take Korra back home and will send sentries to look for these people." I saw Korra panic at this.

"No," Lin said again. "The girl doesn't want to go with them. The White Lotus will only make things worse."

"I'm sorry Lin but when they ask if I have seen her I will answer with the truth," I answered. There was nothing they could say that would make me change my decision.

"I won't let them take her," Mako growled defensively.

"Korra is the Avatar and until she masters the four elements she is under the White Lotus's protection."

"Oh come on, Tenzin," Lin snapped. "They are nothing but half witted men and women who claim themselves to be her protectors and don't give a rat's a** about Korra, only her Avatar title."

"I know she's rebellious, Lin," I answered. "That kind of behavior won't be tolerated by the Order, you know that. They will take her back and-"

"No, please don't let them take me," Korra whimpered.

I turned to look at her and saw true fear in her eyes. I didn't understand. Why was she so scared of the White Lotus? She had been living with them since she was a toddler.

"Tenzin, she was raped," the Metal Bender whispered so only I could hear.

I felt my blood run cold. It wasn't…It couldn't be…I didn't want to believe this.

"The Order of the White Lotus is here," Pema announced, coming inside. My wife observed the scene, her eyes telling me she could sense the tension.

I gave her a nod. "Tell them I will be with them in a moment." She smiled and left the room once again.

"Please," Korra said again. She was begging. I could see she was terrified of the Elders. I let out a long sigh.

"Korra, you will have to hide," I said. "At least until I talk to them. You can go out through this door and will end up in another room I use sometimes to rest. You can both stay there until I go get you."

Mako gave me a nod and led her through the doors. Lin smiled and placed a hand on my shoulder. I could see that she was happy with my decision. I would have to find out exactly what happened to see how we will go about this.

"Why?" I asked.

Lin's smile faded and she let out a long sigh. She knew what I meant. Why would anyone do that to a child?

"There are cruel people in this world, Tenzin," she said. "You should know that."

I nodded. I did. My father had too, being the last Airbender left in the world. Some people just do harm because they can, and get some satisfaction out of it. I couldn't see why they would.


	20. Unexpected question

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Lin's POV

I stayed with Tenzin while the White Lotus practically interrogated him. I didn't say a word, just observed, making sure the Airbender kept his word about not telling the good for nothing members of the Order about Korra. I could tell that they weren't happy about my presence but all it took was one look from me to make their glares disappear. I barely held back a snort.

Cowards.

When the elders left I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. Korra was safe for the time being and I knew what I had to do next. They would be staying in the city for a few days and I would give them a phone call, telling them that the Sato heiress spotted a Water Tribe girl in the Earth Kingdom that was able to Bend two elements. Then we would keep leading them on a wild goose chase until she was ready to confront them.

Tenzin looked relieved as well and he stood up and led me to the back room where my officer and the girl were staying while the idiots were here. We entered the room and found Korra sitting down on the couch, wringing her hands together nervously while Mako paced back and forth. When they noticed us they got up and the girl hid behind the Firebender.

"It's alright, Korra," the Airbender said, sounding tired. "They left already."

I could see the relief on the teen's face at the news and on Mako's as well. At the moment I couldn't help but wonder why the girl was so terrified of the Order. I could understand the shame but…there had to be something else. No one was scared of those buffoons.

"Korra, I know you don't like being questioned," I began carefully, and her blue eyes flicked to me. They were the same blue eyes I'd seen years ago, only older and more terrified of the world around her. But I could still the fiery determination hidden beneath all the pain and suffering. I could still see that Korra

"Why are you so afraid of the White Lotus?"

I saw a flicker of fear make an appearance in her eyes before she lowered her gaze, biting her lip. She was probably debating whether she should answer me or not. Finally after a moment she began to speak.

"They-they didn't treat me well," she answered lowly. "When I didn't do what they asked they'd lock me up in a closet."

"What kind of closet?" I asked.

She flinched at that, taking her time to answer again. Mako rubbed her arm soothingly, encouraging her to continue.

"It was hot inside," Korra continued. "They'd make me wear my parka and put me inside. It had glass and nails and other stuff on the walls. I couldn't move inside. Sometimes I'd hurt myself because I couldn't take the heat and they'd have to carry me out."

"Why didn't you tell your parents?" Tenzin asked.

"I-I didn't think they'd believe me," she answered. "The White Lotus said I was rebellious and I was but…only because I wanted to get away from them. Sometimes I didn't think I had done anything wrong."

As she continued, I couldn't help but feel like strangling the lot. How dare they torture her! She was just a little girl for Spirits sake! As if it wasn't enough taking her away from her parents, they felt that they should take advantage and do with her as they wished. My mother certainly would have made them run away in terror but right now we needed to focus on bringing up the girls self esteem.

"You should rest," I said when I noticed how the girl sleepily rubbed her eyes.

"It's late, you can stay here on the island," the Airbending master added. "I'll ask Pema to get two rooms ready."

"One," Mako corrected.

Tenzin and I both raised a brow at this. They hadn't…I mean…

"I don't like sleeping alone," Korra admitted quietly.

"In the room," the Firebender amended, knowing how we'd take it.

The Airbender nodded slowly. "I have a room with two beds. Follow me."

We exited his office and he led us down the corridors. He showed them their room and the girl went over to one of the beds and lay down, instantaneously falling asleep. Tenzin and I both watched as my officer covered her up and how the girl breathed in and out peacefully. I didn't blame her for being tired. The stress of today had finally taken its toll.

I told the Firebender I would call him the next day and left so that they could both rest. Tenzin and I walked quietly back to his office. I could tell he had a hard time believing what the Order had done with the young Avatar.

"We need to go over the plan," I told him. He sighed and nodded. "First thing tomorrow morning," I added with a smile. "Now get some sleep. You look terrible."

He sighed again and smiled, shaking his head at me as he left.

I couldn't help but think that strangling the White Lotus still sounded like a good idea.

* * *

Mako's POV

After the Airbending master and Bei Fong left I went over to Korra's bed and took off her shoes. She stirred and her tired gaze settled on me. I smiled and rubbed her back, telling her to go to sleep. I didn't have to tell her twice. She slept in a little later than usual but when she woke I gave her the extra set of clothes I had gone to get earlier that day so she could change. When she did Pema, Tenzin's wife, came in and gave the both of us breakfast. We ate in peace for a while.

"Tenzin is an Airbender," I began. The girl looked up at this, her attention focusing on me. "He offered to train you, if you wanted."

Korra bit her lip and looked down at her food, moving around the oatmeal. "Will you be here?" she asked.

I gave her a small smile. "If you want me to," I replied. "Sometimes I'll have to talk to Bei Fong but you can call me through the phone Asami gave you before she left. I won't take long."

She didn't say anything for a while as she chewed her food. "Can you stay today?" the girl finally asked.

My smiled broadened a little. "Yeah, of course."

Korra returned the smile and continued to eat. When she finished I went to look for the Airbender and told him that she had accepted his offer. He actually smiled at this, letting her know that they would take it one step at a time. He introduced us to his three children and taught Korra her first exercise which was going through some spinning gates.

I watched from the sidelines as Jinora, the oldest of the three, demonstrated for her how to go through them and move like an Airbender. At first Korra collided with the gates and grumbled something under her breath. I chuckled at this, shaking my head, watching as she tried again and again. Finally after a few tries she managed to go through. I could see the excitement in her eyes at this and she smiled at both her master and me. Soon after he dismissed her and she ran over to me, looking as happy as ever.

"Not bad for your first day," I commented. She rolled her eyes at the 'not bad' but grinned at me. "Naga's at the new place I rented. You're probably a little tired huh?"

"A little," Korra admitted. "Tenzin told me I had to meditate so that I could get better at my Airbending."

I nodded. "I used to do a lot of that stuff a few years back," I said. "Good stuff."

She gave me a slight nod and hopped into the car. We drove home in silence and when she went inside the new apartment she smiled at the polarbear dog that wagged her tail before approaching her owner. I could tell that they had missed each other. I patted the beasts head before washing my hands and going to grab a snack.

I sat on the table and tossed her an apple before biting into mine. She nervously sat down across from me, putting the apple down and wringing her hands together. I frowned.

"Is something wrong?" I asked. The girl shook her head, biting her lip. "Korra, you can tell me," I reminded her gently.

She took in a deep breath before replying, however I was unprepared for the questions she asked me.

"Will you go on a date with me?"


	21. First Date

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we? Ma bad, forgot an important part

* * *

Korra's POV

Mako hadn't said anything. He just stared at me, not blinking or breathing, just like I was. As soon as the words had left my mouth I had regretted them. Of course he wouldn't want to go out with me. I wasn't-I wasn't pure…not anymore. I didn't blame him. No one would want me after what they did. No one.

"Korra?"

"I'm sorry," I whispered, lowering my gaze. "I-I shouldn't have. Forget I just-"

"I'd love to.".

I blinked a couple of times at this. Did he-did he just say…The Firebender gave me a small smile and I couldn't help but grin. He'd said yes! Before I knew what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Mako chuckled a little at this returning the embrace before I let go, blushing a little.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

I rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly. "I don't know," I mumbled. "I didn't think you'd say yes."

He gave me a soft smile. "Why wouldn't I?" I shrugged and he sighed. "How about the movies?"

I scrunched up my nose a little. "We watch movies here all the time," I replied.

Mako chuckled, leaning against the chair while looking at me. "What about Pro Bending?" My eyes lit up a little at this. I remembered wanting to see a match when I was little. When I was back home… My face must have shown what I was thinking about because he spoke again. "I think I know just the place."

"Where?"

"You'll see," the Firebender said, getting up and kissing the top of my head. "Get ready. I'd wear something warm if I were you."

I furrowed my brow in confusion but nodded. I wondered where he was going to take me.

* * *

Mako's POV

I could tell Korra was as much excited as she was nervous. She kept on fidgeting in the car, changing the radio station every five seconds. I really hoped that I had made the right choice in taking her where I was.

Once we reached the city limit I knew she was a lot more scared than happy. The Water Tribe girl gave me a panicked look and I placed my hand over hers, giving it a tight squeeze, silently letting her know I wasn't going to hurt her.

"We're here," I announced as I parked the car. She looked outside her window, before giving me a puzzled look. "You're going to need to trust me, ok?" I told her carefully.

Korra lowered her gaze at this, wringing her hands together. She was nervous, and I didn't blame her.

"Please?" I said.

She sighed and nodded following me out the car. We went towards a small forest nearby and she stopped on her tracks, shaking her head furiously.

"I'm not going to hurt you," I reminded her. "I promise."

I think those were the words she needed. Slowly she started to walk towards me again and I continued inside the forest, periodically glancing back, making sure she was still behind me. As we got closer I could hear people talk and I smiled, knowing that it wouldn't be too uncomfortable for her, just being the only people there. We finally reached the end of the forest and I saw Korra smile besides me.

"Snow!" she said looking up at me.

I chuckled at this and nodded. There were a few families here with their children, even a couple of couples playing in the snow. The city didn't get much of it, but the outskirts were usually filled with the fluffy white and that's now this 'park' had been formed.

After taking a quick glance around she went over to a part of the park where there wasn't a lot of people and went on her knees, grabbing as much white as she could. I raised a brow, knowing what she had in mind already. Without warning she threw a snowball at me with so much force it actually knocked me down.

I quickly sat up and noticed that she was laughing. I grinned at this and grabbed my own pile of snow before throwing it at her as well. We did that for who knows how long until I gave up. This girl just had too much energy for me. She laughed as she went over to me before her attention shifted somewhere else and she grabbed my hand practically dragging me over to the place she wanted to go next.

"You want to skate?" I asked.

She nodded her head before biting her lip. "I-I don't know how though," Korra admitted. "I don't remember."

I smiled at her. "Well then it's a good thing I do," I said before talking to the guy that rented the skates.

I went on the ice and helped Korra as well, holding her hands before slowly going away from the edge. She panicked and held on tightly to me, causing me to chuckle. Gently I pulled away, still holding onto her hand before slowly beginning to skate.

At first, Korra refused to move, afraid to fall down but after a moment, she started to get a little more confident and followed me around the ring until she finally let go. I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was, skating around the ring. She went towards me and purposely bumped into me, but not hard enough to make me fall down.

"Are you going to skate, or what?" she asked with a smile.

I smiled at this and nodded. We went around the ring a few times before she stopped, her gaze focused somewhere else. I stopped as well before looking at what had caught her attention. I smiled. There was a couple skating as if dancing on the ice. I turned to face Korra.

"May I have this dance?" I asked slightly bowing and holding out my hand.

The girl blushed at the gesture before slowly nodding, hesitantly taking my hand. I pulled her closer to me, but not too much to make her uncomfortable. However, as always, she surprised me when she buried her face onto my shoulder letting out a sigh. I grinned and kissed the top of her head as we continued to slowly skate, dancing to an unheard tune.

"Thank you," Korra whispered looking up at me. "For everything."

I chuckled and shook my head lifting her chin up. "I hope you enjoyed yourself," I told her with a smile.

She grinned at this, nodding. "I did."

"It's getting late," I told her grabbing her hand and heading towards the edge. "We need to walk Naga, remember?"

Korra smiled again, somehow going on her toes to kiss my cheek. I couldn't help but grin widely at this. Not bad for your first date.

* * *

Asami's POV

Usually, despite popular belief, I'm not the spoiled type. Im really not. But when my dad offers me his new plane, the one with stealth incorporated into it, I can't help but feel spoiled. Mako and Korra took me to the air strip where I would take off before they went back home.

I arrived at the Earth Kingdom right on schedule, just a few days before the White Lotus would be arriving. Of course as far as they were concerned I had already been here for a week, but thanks to the stealth on the plane, Ba Sing Se's government would never know when I'd actually arrived.

The mansion we used on my father's business trips was still there, well kept. I couldn't help but let a small smile appear at this. This house had been my favorite of the ones my father owned... It had been my mother's as well.

For the next couple of days I took care of a few loose ends for my father's most recent business before finally having time for myself. The White Lotus had arrived and I knew it would only be a matter of hours, at most a day or so, before they came to talk to me.

I opened my laptop and skyped with Mako and Korra before the elders arrived. I was happy to see that the girl was a lot more comfortable with the Firebender and I.

"So what have you and Mako been up to?" I asked with a smirk.

A faint shade of red appeared on her cheeks and I couldn't help but laugh a little. Korra grumbled at this and I could hear Mako, who was cooking, chuckling in the distance.

"He took me outside the city," Korra answered. "I finally got to the see the snow. We had a snowball fight and he taught me how to skate."

I smiled at this though I could hear the longing in her voice when she mentioned the snow. She didn't really talk much about her parents but I knew she missed them. Korra still had many characteristics of a child and I knew one was the longing for her parents, the feeling of being protected by them.

"That's great," I replied. "So when is your next date?"

"Tomorrow, if you must know," the Firebender replied, sitting down next to the girl. I couldn't help but notice the smile on his face. He was genuinely happy. And I was happy for both of them. "I'm glad to hear that. So you really do like her, don't you?"

"I do," he admitted. Never doubted that.

Korra grinned at this. "I don't even have to ask you, do I?" I questioned with a smirk. She shook her head, still smiling.

"Ms. Sato, the White Lotus are here," the butler announced.

I sighed, dreading and preparing for what was about to happen. "I'd love to keep chatting but they're here," I said.

The girl visibly winced at this and leaned her temple against Mako's shoulder. He on the other hand looked a little nervous, probably praying to the Spirits that everything went according to plan. I was too. I briefly pondered on the fact that I had been praying to the Spirits a lot lately since the girl arrived.

"We'll talk later," Mako said, logging out, making my screen go blank.

I sighed and closed the laptop before getting up to greet the elders. I led them back to the couch and I took a deep breath before telling them what 'I had seen'.


	22. First Kiss

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I had to admit I was excited for our second date. The first one had gone well, to the point that every night I'd fall asleep I'd dream about it. Even the nightmares seemed to go away, if only for a few hours. My training with Tenzin was advancing too. I was able to produce an air scooter although I couldn't control it for too long.

"Ready?" Mako called.

I gave Naga a quick hug around the neck before putting on the saddle Mako had made for her. When I was finished we came out and the Firebender gave me a smile before opening the door for both my best friend and myself.

"So where are we going?" I asked as he got on Naga.

"Pro Bending arena," he answered with a smile.

My eyes lit up at this and I tugged my best friend's reigns, gesturing her to the large building. We made small talk on the way and he talked about his younger brother, Bolin. He was two years younger than him and was a Pro Bender at the Earth Kingdom while he attended a University over there. Mako said he didn't want him to rely on a sport to make a living so he forced him to enroll.

When we arrived, I left Naga outside, telling her to stay there. The polarbear dog let out a whine but lay on the ground. I rubbed her large head before hugging her neck, earning a lick from her. I laughed at that before following the Firebender inside.

Because I wasn't too comfortable around people I didn't know, to be specific, males, he had asked for a private booth for the two of us. He gave me the tickets and I looked for the booth number, running inside when I found it. I think my mouth might have dropped when I saw the inside of the arena.

"There's so many people," I muttered under my breath.

"Yeah, you should see it during the last match," he answered, standing next to me. "We should sit down; the match is going to start."

I smiled and nodded, taking a seat next to him. I didn't stay seated very long though. As soon as the match began I jumped out of my seat, leaning over the balcony and cheering for the best team to win. I could hear Mako chuckling behind me. I turned to give him a smile before turning my attention back to the match. He had gotten tickets for three matches because he figured that one probably wouldn't be enough for me, and he was right.

There was so much energy. It was so loud when one team scored or managed to push a member off the edge. I couldn't help but get caught up in it all.

In between the matches Mako got up to get me a couple of snacks while I waited at the booth. As soon as he got back I'd ask for my drink since screaming made my throat feel dry. He sat next to me while silently eating and listening as I told him my favorite moves.

Soon after, the last match started and I jumped out of my seat, leaning over the rail and cheering again. Mako said something to me that I couldn't quite catch. The crowd was screaming too loud and I couldn't hear anything. His mouth moved but I didn't hear it again.

"I can't hear you," I said.

He sighed and got up, leaning close to my ear to tell me whatever it was he had been saying. What I did next was pure reflex. As soon as his breath brushed by ear I blew him back with air. I couldn't help but remembering _their _ breath brushing against my ear. I could feel myself shaking and I knew I had to get out of there.

"Korra!" Mako yelled but I didn't stop. I didn't stop running until I got to Naga and hopped on before taking off.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had run off. I couldn't help but feel completely stupid. I should have known better than to get too close to her. I should have just waited till the match was over to talk to her. I should've…there's so many things I could have done to prevent her from running away. She didn't know her way around the city and I was afraid something might happen to her.

I left the Pro Bending arena right after her but when I got outside Naga wasn't there anymore. I quickly went over to the apartment hoping that she had gone back there but she hadn't. I let out a frustrated sigh as I ran my hand through my hair before calling Bei Fong and letting her know the situation. After an earful she finally told me she would tell everyone to be on the lookout for her.

As I walked through the streets I tried to think about places she could have gone but I was coming up empty. Somehow I ended up at the park and just as I was going to turn around I heard a sniffing sound and someone whispering. I quietly looked behind the bushes to find a big ball of white and a teen. I let out a sigh of relief and took out my phone to text the Chief.

"I know he didn't mean it, Naga," Korra began quietly. "But…I don't know…I remembered their breath against my skin and I-I felt sick." She stopped for a moment and I felt a knot in my throat. "I wish I could forget, Naga…I wish I could forget."

"Korra," I called softly. The girl jumped at the sound of my voice before turning away. I sighed and sat next to her. "Talk to me, Korra."

"I'm sorry," she said after a while. "I-I shouldn't have run off like that. It's just-"

"I know," I said. "I heard you talking just now. I'm sorry Korra. I didn't mean to do that. I'm so sorry."

The teen looked down at her hands, nervously wringing them together. I took in a deep breath before slowly reaching out and placing my hand over hers. At first she stiffened at that but then her fingers intertwined with my own. I smiled slightly at this.

"Korra, I think it's time you learned something about me," I began. "It's not something I like talking about, or that people know about me. But I want you to know."

The girl looked up at me, giving me her full attention. I paused for a moment trying to figure out how to go about what I was about to tell her.

"I'm an orphan," I said. "My parents were killed when I was eight by a Firebender. He killed them right in front of me, leaving Bolin and I to fend for myself."

Korra didn't say anything at this, patiently waiting for me to continue. It was as if she knew there was more to the story than that.

"For a while I ran numbers for a gang, the Triple Threat's, to keep both of us alive," I continued. "When I was a little older I began to Pro Bend, earning a little more while Bolin went to school. I studied at home; I couldn't afford to go to school. Someone had to pay the bills, you know?"

The knot started to come back as I progressed in my story. I hated talking about this part of my life, the dark part of it.

"The team I played for, replaced me for a more experienced player," I said. "I really liked Pro Bending. I dreamed of one day playing professionally for a big league but destiny had a change of plans," I added my voice suddenly going dark.

Fate was cruel sometimes, especially to those without a mother or a father. To those who have no one to protect them.

"Things started to get bad with money and to top it off Bolin got sick," I continued. "There was a lady in a bar near where I used to live. She was looking for boys, young boys that were willing to do things for money. I was desperate. I was seventeen and I went to her and sold myself, my body, to her female clients."

I had to stop there. The knot in my throat becoming almost unbearable. Korra held on tightly to my hand before reaching out and wiping away a stray tear. I gave her a small smile at this, taking her free hand and giving it a soft kiss.

"After a few months I got out of that and started the police academy, where I met Asami," I added. "I was very…antisocial you could say but she found something about me interesting. We started going out and I didn't have a problem until one night it almost went past our making out sessions. I couldn't stand it and I left. Later on I talked to her and she understood. Shortly after we broke up but remained good friends, as you know."

"Mako," she began lowly. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

I shook my head at her. "You don't have to feel sorry," I told her. "I told you this because I know how you feel, Korra. I understand, don't be afraid to tell me when I do something that makes you uncomfortable."

She flinched at that. "I'm sorry," Korra repeated, letting out a sob. "I-I didn't mean to attack you like that. I just…that last night…"

"Shh," I said, pulling her closer to me. "It's okay. I told you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

She sighed and rested her head against my shoulder. We sat this way for a few minutes before I kissed her temple and told her we should get going. She nodded her head and stood up, Naga following shortly after, stretching her front and hind legs. Korra and I chuckled at this, earning a wag from the beast's tail.

"I'm really sorry about tonight," I said. "I wish things would've-"

I didn't even see the kiss coming. One minute I was talking, Korra's attention on me and the next her lips were crashing right into mine. Though I was surprised, I returned the kiss and when we pulled away I could see the blush spread across her cheeks. I chuckled at this, giving her another quick kiss.

"I guess the day didn't go as bad as I thought," I commented as we walked, holding hands.

Korra grinned at this, her blush deepening in color. "No," she replied. "It didn't."

I smiled at this shaking my head. Not bad for our first kiss.


	23. Taken

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

I have to admit that I wasn't surprised by the sight that greeted me when I arrived home. Mako, Lin and I had agreed, after some thinking, that my house was probably the safest in the city since I already had security of my own. The Firebender had asked when I would be arriving so he could pick me up but since my dad had me testing some of his new tech weapons for the military I didn't know exactly when.

It was late at night when I finally arrived and I dropped my bags next to the door before heading over to the living room where I heard people talking. I leaned against the frame and smiled. Korra and Mako were playing Mario Kart, both of them playfully pushing the other. It was only a moment before she noticed that I'd arrived and a smile spread over her face before getting up and running over to me.

"I win!" Mako said before looking in my direction.

The girl hugged me tightly and I returned the embrace before the Firebender walked over and did the same. They both looked really happy and I couldn't help but feel the same way for them.

"So I'm guessing you two have had a lot of fun together while I was away," I teased.

Mako rolled his eyes before taking her hand in his. Korra grinned at me and nodded her head. The Firebender gave her temple a kiss before turning his attention towards me again.

"We're together," he said.

"You don't say?" I replied with a chuckle before turning my attention to the Water Tribe girl. "How's training with Tenzin going?"

"Good," Korra said. "I'm getting a lot better at my Airbending. I'm also going over some of the forms for the other elements just in case…" She stopped there for a moment. "Just in case I get my Bending back, you know?"

"Yeah, I know," I answered. The girl grinned at me before whistling loudly. At first I didn't know what she was doing until I heard a familiar bark. I inwardly groaned as Naga stopped and licked my face. "Eww."

Mako and Korra laughed at this. I sent them both a glare before looking at the beast that happily wagged her tail, tongue sticking out. I sighed and patted her head.

"Naga missed you," the teen said, scratching the animal behind the ears.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered. "You guys are going out tonight, aren't you?" I added.

The Firebender blinked at this. "How'd you know?" he asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry about it," I answered, heading over to my room. "Have fun."

"Want to come with us?" Korra asked. "We're just going to Narook's."

I shook my head. "I'm a little tired. Bring me some food though, okay?"

She nodded before grabbing her coat, handing Mako his and his scarf. The Firebender shook his head and placed it around her neck, telling her it was cold outside. I smiled and shook my head. He really was head over heels for her.

* * *

Katara's POV

It had been a long time since I'd seen the girl that Mako and the Sato heiress took under their wing. I was surprised and shocked however when her identity was revealed to me. Lin came over one night and explained the situation, saying that perhaps the White Lotus would want to speak with me.

Fortunately they didn't and though I had been meaning to go see her, there had been an increased amount of cases of Benders either having their Bending taken away or being severely injured and I couldn't just leave.

However, when Mako called me saying that Korra might be getting sick I took the day off and rushed over to see her. It had been years since I had last seen the energetic girl in the South Pole but I couldn't help but feel guilty. I should have recognized her…or maybe I just hadn't wanted to. I didn't want to think that someone like Korra had to go through all of that pain.

I arrived at Asami's mansion and she led me to the living room where Korra was, wrapped up in a blanket, looking a little pale. Mako was beside her, asking if she needed anything. She shook her head, saying she was fine.

"Katara," he greeted, moving aside so that I could look the girl over.

I touched her forehead, noticing it was a little warm before feeling the nodes on her throat. I took her blood pressure and her temperature. When I finished I looked over at Asami and Mako.

"She has a cold," I finally said. "Nothing serious."

The officer and Sato heiress let out a sigh of relief. I sat next to Korra, reaching out hesitantly to caress her cheek. Asami noticed this and dragged Mako away, telling him that they should make some soup for her. For the first time, the teen didn't move her face away, but instead leaned into my hand.

"Do you remember me?" I asked.

Korra sighed and leaned against the sofa before slowly nodding. "I didn't at first," she admitted. "I was…confused. I wasn't really living either but now I'm starting to remember people. You're Master Katara; you helped me master my natural element, Water. I remember Lin too, Mako's boss."

I nodded, a knot forming in my throat. "I'm so sorry, Korra," I managed to choke out. "I'm sorry."

The girl didn't say anything, just lowered her gaze, biting her lip. I could see her eyes starting to water and I wiped away a tear that escaped. I didn't want her to cry, she had already cried so much.

"I'm sorry I haven't been there for you. But that will never happen again... I promise."

Korra looked up at me and gave me a small smile before she started to cough. "I believe you brought me back to life... Quite a few times...you've done more than enough, Master Katara."

I chuckled sadly, placing a hand against her forehead to check her temperature and giving her some Tylenol to put her to sleep.

Soon after, Mako came back with Asami and a tray with some soup. The young officer knelt down, touching the teen's forehead and asking her if she needed anything. Korra answered that she was cold and he sat down next to her, pulling her close to him before letting a flame appear in his hand. The teen let out a sigh before closing her eyes.

I raised a brow at their actions before looking over at the Sato heiress. She gave me a knowing grin and I shook my head. I guess I really shouldn't have been surprised. Since he found her, Mako had cared for Korra. It was no surprise they had developed feeling for each other. I reached out and caressed Korra's cheek before leaving, telling them I would be back to check up on her.

* * *

Mako's POV

Korra had been feeling a little better after Katara prescribed her some meds. Apparently she had never been sick in her life, which is why the cold was hitting her a little hard. Not that she minded. We spent most of the day inside, watching movies and playing video games as I held her close to me. She seemed to enjoy and be used to the body contact between us.

It was about a week later that I asked if she wanted to go with me to get some groceries. The teen had happily complied, enjoying getting to see the outdoors. My girlfriend put on her parka and I wrapped my scarf around her neck so she would be warm before going outside, holding hands.

"Hey are you sure you're ok?" I asked when she got into a round of coughs.

"I'm fine," Korra answered with a smile. "You worry too much."

"Hey, I just want to make sure my girlfriend is feeling better," I said stopping to pull her close to me.

Korra giggled at this, going on her toes to give my cheek a kiss before burying her face on my shoulder. I chuckled at this, kissing the top of her head and holding her close to me.

"Come on," I said after a moment. "We should have lunch ready before Asami comes back."

There was a small market place not too far from Asami's house, which I decided to go to. We were walking back, when a car blocked our path. I stopped, going on full alert, dropping the groceries and standing in front of Korra. She clung to my arm, her body tense, ready to either fight or run.

Equalists came out of the vehicle and began to encircle us. I let out a growl as I made a flame appear on the palm of my hands. If they wanted Korra they would have to go through me. The masked men attacked and I fought back while the Water Tribe girl following suit.

We both fought, trying our best to put up a front but there were too many of them. I heard Korra scream and I turned to find her crumbled on the floor, grabbing her arm while a man stood over her an electric glove over his hand. I recognized him. The man from the warehouse!

"Korra!" I yelled, making a move to go to her only to be electrocuted by a pair of kali sticks. I fell onto the floor.

I watched helplessly as they dragged her into the vehicle. She didn't make it easy for them though. Korra fought, bit, kicked, and screamed as they dragged her inside but when the kali sticks were jammed into her, she lost consciousness.

They backed the car up and I stood, ready to go after them when they threw something in my direction. It only took me a moment to realize what it was: a grenade. I ran as fast as I could, but the current that cursed through my body had made me slip and I only managed to get a few feet away, behind a car when a loud explosion rang through the air.

I remember falling to the ground and then…everything went black.


	24. Lowest Point

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

When I awakened I wasn't home with Mako and Asami. I was somewhere else, somewhere I had never been, but somewhere I knew I didn't want to be. I looked around and felt the room spinning. I slowly sat up, starting to recognize the feeling. I was drugged, a high dose by the looks of it.

I tried to remember what had happened. I remembered being with Mako, him trying to protect me and then…nothing. I tried getting up, I had to get out of here, but I only managed to push myself up a little before falling a few feet from the dirty mattress I had been laying on. I felt sick to my stomach when I recognized the filthy thing I had once called a bed.

Someone walked over to me, nudging me with their foot before turning me over so that I was facing them. My eyes widened. No, no, no! This wasn't happening! Please not again! Please!

"So the little bitch is awake, is she?" Tarrlok asked with a cruel smirk. That look had haunted me for two years…I knew it too well, I could see the lust in his eyes already. "You didn't think you'd get rid of me that easily, did you?"

I turned onto my side again, trying to stand but the drugs that raced through my body made me sloppy and I only managed to get to my knees. I decided this was enough for now and started to crawl away. This didn't last long.

Too soon, Tarrlok grabbed me by the hair and pulled me close to him. I fought against his hold, scratching his face only for him to let out a chuckle before throwing me against the old mattress. His hands snuck under my shirt. His rough hands made my stomach twist. I fought harder.

"You don't really think you're getting away do you, little tramp?" he asked as he sloppily kissed my neck.

I squirmed at this, kicking him where it counted. I had promised myself never to let them take advantage of me again. I wouldn't let it happen again. It _wouldn't _happen. He let out a groan as he fell on top of me and somehow I managed to get out from under him.

I stood up, staggering toward the door which suddenly opened. I leaned against the wall, trying to hold myself upright as I recognized the figure. I would never forget that mask.

"Amon."

He chuckled at this, punching my face and making me fall to the ground. I could taste the blood from the busted lip he had just given me. I looked up at him and he grabbed me by the collar, dragging me over to a television set.

"I see you've made yourself at home," he noted, watching as his brother still writhed in pain. "Why the sudden fight in you? You know you want this. You always have."

"That's a lie," I answered, my voice trembling despite my best efforts. "I-I never wanted this."

Amon let out another chuckle. "Is that what your little boyfriend told you?" the revolutionist asked. "Did he tell you it wasn't your fault? I'd forget him if I were you, he's done nothing but lie to you."

"You're wrong," I said. "Mako never lied to me. He's going to find me." I knew he would. Mako wouldn't leave me here. I knew he wouldn't.

"No, he's not," the masked man answered. "You know why? Because he's dead. He isn't going to come and rescue you. Your knight in shining armor is never coming back."

I felt my blood run cold. I shook my head. Mako wasn't dead, he couldn't be dead…he had been alive when they took me…we left…No, no, no! He-he couldn't be…

"I killed him. He should be splattered all over the pavement," the monster continued, walking over to me. "You're all alone, child. No one is coming to rescue you. You're mine."

"No," I choked out, shaking my head.

"Yes," Amon said. "You want me, you always have," he added, turning on the television set.

I was there on the screen, him on top of me as he took me. I could hear our groans intermingling and I felt sick. He had recorded the first time. I tried to block out my moans and whimpers but they only seemed to get louder as I covered my ears.

Amon kneeled in front of me, grabbing my arms and forcing me to hear. I could tell he was having fun tormenting me and I felt as if I was going to throw up.

"Don't you hear it?" he said. "You liked what I did to you. You always have and you always will. I told you you'd be begging for more. And that's exactly what you did." He leaned in so his breath hit my ear. "You begged."

And all the while the video's never ending soundtrack kept on going.

I felt him throw me against the floor as he searched his pockets. I wanted to fight back, to stop him but I felt alone, more than I had before. The one person who cared about me, who protected me…was gone. I'd never see him again and it was my fault.

I didn't see the point anymore.

"What are you doing?" Tarrlok asked.

"I'm going to need a moment with her, little brother," Amon simply replied.

"I got her back. I should go first!"

"Don't start, Tarrlok," the revolutionist warned. "You get first dibs on everyone else, I have a point to get a across with this one."

"After me," my other abuser answered.

The masked man simply turned his attention towards me, intending to ignore Tarrlok but then he was knocked against the wall. I managed to crawl away, watching them fight. It seemed as if the younger of the two was winning, his hands around the elders neck.

Suddenly he froze and I saw Amon slowly stand up, his hands moving in a way I had maybe seemed once in a past life. My eyes widened in horror as I realized what was happening.

Amon was a Bloodbender!

The other tried getting out of his hold and somehow succeeded and it wasn't hard to guess why, he was a Bloodbender as well.

Both brothers continued to fight, too distracted to notice me. I managed to stand, stumbling toward the door and slipping out. I had just made my way outside when I heard a loud scream and I knew who had won. I quickly looked around, trying to find an escape route but only finding a slope. I hobbled towards it, looking back to find Amon looking at me through the slits of the mask.

I had two options: going down the slope and hoping I didn't hit anything sharp, or once again become his slave. I decided to go with the former. I slid down the hill, somehow avoiding the rocks and trees for the most part. It wasn't until I came close to the bottom that I hit a tree root and rolled down a rougher part of the hill, stopping when I hit yet another tree.

I let out a small groan at this, feeling the snow fall on top of me. It took me a moment to realize that I had actually escaped from those monsters again. I felt relieved until realization dawned upon me. I was alone. Mako was gone. With this I began to sob, the tears falling down my cheeks.

I didn't know how long I cried but suddenly I looked up to find a man, around his forties wearing the Airbending robes Tenzin wore. He looked so familiar…

"Korra?" he asked.

"Who are you?"

He smiled at me, kneeling in front of me. "You're finally connected to your spiritual self."

"Aang?" I managed to choke out. He smiled and nodded. For a long time, I wished that I could meet him, to get him to help me but now he was too late. "Go away," I said. "I don't want to see you."

"But you called me here," he countered gently. "You need me.

"I needed you two years ago, and you never came!" I snapped as I managed to sit up, leaning against the tree. "You-You let them rape me! Why didn't you help me? Why didn't you stop them?!"

The Airbender lowered his gaze at this, crossing his legs so that he was sitting in front of me. "I'm sorry Korra," he answered, sounding sincere. "It was out of our control. I'm sorry we couldn't help you."

I didn't say anything for a while, just stared at him. "Why now?" I asked. "Why did you suddenly decide to show up?"

"When we hit our lowest point, we are open to the greatest change," Aang answered.

I didn't argue with that. I had hit low points before, but nothing was compared to this feeling of truly being alone. There was nothing for me in this world, nothing.

"I couldn't help you because you unconsciously blocked me," he continued. "You were so determined to fight your own battles, and then when they hurt you, you thought it was your fault but it wasn't. You are not to blame."

I shook my head. It was my fault. If I had listened…if I hadn't snuck out…

"Korra, everyone makes mistakes," the Airbender told me gently. "But I assure you, this isn't your fault."

I closed my eyes tightly. "Help me," I managed to choke out.

Aang smiled and placed a thumb on my forehead and over my heart. I closed my eyes and felt an immense power come over me.

'You're not alone' he reminded me.

I opened my eyes and I felt myself be lifted by an air tornado, as I bent the four elements. Air, Fire, Earth, Water. When I finished my feet finally touched the snow once again and I felt the power leaving me. I fell on my knees before slumping to the ground.


	25. Together again

Thank BG-13 for being an awesome co author and check out 'We're friends now, arent we?'

* * *

Asami's POV

Mako had been unconscious for the past three hours or so. I had been on my way home when I noticed my entire block was closed off. I got out of my car and ran over to where I saw the Chief of Police. I needed some answers.

"Chief Bei Fong," I called, trying to get through her Metalbending officers.

"Let her through," Lin practically growled.

I quickly made my way to her. The situation had to be bad if she was letting me on the scene. As soon as I was next to her she began to walk, gesturing for me to follow her until Mako came to view, unconscious and on a stretcher. I kneeled next to him, looking him over. He didn't have many injuries just a gash on his scalp which was now bandaged.

"What happened?" I asked, turning to look at the older woman.

"It looks like Equalists attacked him," she replied. "And the worst part is they took Korra."

I felt my blood run cold. No. They couldn't have taken her! That was not good. Not good at all. If we didn't find her soon, they would... No. I couldn't think like that.

I looked over at Mako again, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Lin asked me to go on the ambulance with him and that's how we had ended up at the hospital. Katara had done what she could but now it was up to him.

I dozed off for a bit until I heard a low groan. I quickly sat up and looked over to the bed to find the Firebender stirring, slowly opening his eyes. His hand went to his head and I didn't have to be an expert to figure out he had a killer headache.

"Hey, take it easy," I scolded him when he sat up.

"What-what happened?" he asked looking around.

"That's what we would like to know," I muttered. "Do you remember anything?"

Mako closed his eyes, as if trying to remember. Suddenly he sat up, looking around the room. I knew who he was looking for.

"Where's Korra?" Mako questioned.

"We don't know."

He quickly threw the sheets off him and grabbed the set of close next to him. I tried pushing him back but he wasn't having it. I sighed and turned around, waiting for him to finish changing.

"I'm going to look for her, and don't you dare try to stop me," the Firebender warned.

I sighed. "Not that I could. Or that I'd want to," I said with a scowl. I wanted to make sure she was ok. All that progress couldn't be undone. Not again. "But Lin was waiting for you, we're going to split up and look for her."

"I need to get Naga," he said.

I frowned. "Naga? Why Naga?"

"She's a tracker," Mako answered. "She can find Korra by her scent."

I looked at him skeptically before nodding. Worth a shot. "I'll follow you while Lin and Tenzin search the city with the sky bison."

He gave me a sharp nod before heading out the door. I found myself praying to the Spirits again. I guess once you discover faith in something, you figure it helps.

Please, I begged. Please let her be okay.

* * *

Mako's POV

I had to find Korra. I had to find her. As soon as I left the hospital, against Katara's wishes, I quickly went to Asami's house to get Naga. I saddled up the beast and led her outside where the shrink was waiting while talking on the phone. By the sound of it, it seemed it was Bei Fong on the other end, yelling at the heiress...as usual. I turned to look at the ball of white, rubbing her head.

"Naga, we need to find Korra," I told the beast, looking into its large brown eyes. The polarbear dog let out a whine at this. "Please, track her down," I pleaded, giving her my scarf which she had worn moments before disappearing.

Naga sniffed the fabric, and then sniffed me, trying to isolate the smell. She whined and sniffed it again before her nose twitched and she started to sniff the ground, heading toward the gate. I looked over at my ex-girlfriend who ended the conversation and hopped into her satomobile as she followed the beast.

She let out a loud howl and I went over to her, jumping on her back and hanging on tightly to the reigns as she started to run through the street, following her owner's scent. Asami's car sped up at this, following us to the outskirts of the city. Naga stopped in the middle of the road, sniffing the ground again before howling once more and heading into the mountains.

It felt like we were in the mountain for hours, following Korra's trail. Finally we stumbled upon a house and I felt my heart drop. I urged Naga forward and she stopped at the door and I got off, flames appearing in my clenched fists as I knocked the door down.

"Korra?" I called, searching the entire house. I found an old mattress on the lower level, but there was no sign of the teen. I quickly went back upstairs to find Asami, standing by her car.

"Did you find her?" she asked.

"No," I answered. "Someone was here, though. Maybe I'm too late."

She placed a hand on my shoulder as I ran a frustrated hand through my hair. If I hadn't been so weak…I could have caught up to them…

Naga's barking brought me out of my thoughts. I went over to the side of the cliff, looking down. It was a slope that had various rocks and tree roots sticking up into its path. It would be a miracle if Korra had made it down.

"Are you sure?" I asked the beast. The fluff of white whined, gesturing down the hill. I hopped on her once again, asking Asami to follow us as we went down the slope another way.

We hadn't reached the bottom when I spotted a figure hidden beneath the snow. My heart began to race at this and I hopped off Naga to run toward the figure. The beast trotted over to her as well, licking the girl's face. I dusted the snow away from her and sat her up in my arms, slowly her eyes fluttered open.

"Korra," I said, holding her tightly against me.

"I'm good," she said groggily. "I'm good."

"You're freezing," I countered, watching her body shake. She was as cold as death, and as pale as a ghost.

"I'm good."

I frowned at this; it was obvious she wasn't okay. Why did she keep saying she was? Asami came over to us, letting out a sigh of relief when she saw the teen awake.

"I'm good," the girl repeated.

"Korra?" Asami asked. "Do you recognize us?"

The girl blinked, her eyes glazed over still, not even acknowledging either of us. "I'm good."

I lifted her chin so that she could look at me and I knew what was wrong. Korra was drugged, she didn't recognize anyone. I looked over at the shrink who had the same worried expression on her face.

"Hey, it's me, Mako," I told her. "It's me." I rubbed my thumb across her cheek.

Korra shook her head, closing her eyes tightly as she unsuccessfully fought to get out of my arms. I tried lifting her up but she wouldn't have it. She didn't know who we were.

"It's Mako," I repeated. "It's okay; I'm not going to hurt you."

"No," she managed to choke out. "Mako is gone." Gone?

"No, he's not," Asami said, brushing the hair from her face. "He's right here. I'm Asami, try to remember, Korra. Fight it."

The teen closed her eyes and I kissed her temple, rubbing her arms to give her some warmth. When she opened them, she looked up at me, some recognition in them.

"Mako?"

I nodded at this, holding her tightly against me. "It's okay, Korra; everything is going to be okay."

With those words she began to break down, holding onto my shirt, looking for something to keep her here, to assure her this wasn't a dream. I gently lifted her up into my arms, cradling her close to my chest.

"I was so worried," I said, looking down at her.

"You came for me," Korra muttered, her eyes drooping.

Asami gave me a blanket as I got inside the car, wrapping her snugly in it while she looked for service to call Bei Fong. I figured a sky bison would be faster than a car or a polarbear dog and Korra needed medical attention now.

"I always will," I told her, kissing her temple. "You're safe now, Korra."

She smiled at me before her eyes started to close. I made sure the blanket was wrapped around her securely, giving her all the warmth I could until we could give her medical attention. I made her a silent promise that this would be the last night she would be alone. I would never let her out of my sight again, or let anyone hurt her.

That was a promise.

* * *

Asami's POV

Tenzin and Lin had arrived a few minutes after I called, telling them we had found Korra and that she needed medical attention. Mako quickly got on the sky bison and I instructed him to take Korra to the hospital where Katara was already waiting for her to do a dialysis, and assured him I would join him there when I dropped off Naga at home.

An hour or so later I arrived at the hospital and found everyone there except the Chief of Police. I raised a brow at this. The woman genuinely cared for the teen, more than she cared to admit which is why I wondered why she wasn't anywhere to be seen. The air master himself didn't know where she had gone.

After asking where Korra was being held I went inside her room to find the Firebender by her bedside, holding her hand. The teen had dark circles under her eyes, and for a moment I thought she was asleep until her eyes tiredly opened. She was on full alert again.

"Hey," I greeted, walking over to her. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," she answered. Her body shivered and I noticed the sweat on her forehead.

"Is she sick?" I asked.

Mako nodded. "She caught a fever," he said. "I told Katara I wanted to move her to your place, if you don't mind. Korra is a little uneasy being here."

"Of course," I agreed. I didn't blame the girl for wanting to leave.

A day or two later, after Katara checked her out thoroughly, Mako carried her out of the hospital, Katara following us. She wanted to personally treat her at home. When we arrived Mako put her in her room, leaving us alone for a moment as they discussed the teen's condition.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" I asked.

The girl let out a sob at the question before meeting my gaze. She looked terrified. "He-he…"

I felt my blood run cold. They hadn't…I mean…

"Did they…?" I couldn't even finish. I didn't want to. Please, please don't let then have completed the act!

"He touched me," Korra managed to choke out. "He wanted to but…I didn't let him."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at this. I had feared that if they had gone through with the act, she might not have been able to recover. But Korra had fought. And I admired her strength.

I placed my hand over hers, letting her know everything was going to be okay. Shortly after Mako came back in with Katara and they began to work on lowering the fever. The doorbell rang and I got up to see who it was.

When I opened the door, I was greeted by the sight of a Water Tribe couple. I frowned at this. The woman's face looked familiar…and the man's features did too. My eyes widened when the realization hit me.

"Are you Asami Sato?" the woman asked. I nodded, finding myself unable to speak. "I'm Senna, and this is Tonraq," she continued. "We're looking for our daughter, Korra."

I didn't know what to say. I didn't think I could say anything. These people were Korra's parents, the people she longed for, had called out for. I shook the feeling off, gesturing them inside before closing the door behind me.

"Korra is here," I said. I could see the relief on both their faces. They had missed their daughter that much was obvious. They looked as if they hadn't had a decent night's sleep in a long time.

"Can we see her?" the man asked.

I lowered my gaze at this, asking them to sit down before doing the same, sitting across from them. "There's something you have to know before you see her," I began. "And I know it will be hard to hear but, I need you to listen."

I hated to be the bearer of bad news. I hated having to tell them what their daughter had gone through. There was guilt in their eyes, hidden beneath the relief that she was alive.

This conversation was going to be the most unpleasant I'd ever had.

But it needed to happen.


	26. Reunion

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Senna's POV

I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to believe it. This had to be some sort of sick, twisted joke. My baby...she couldn't have been... No. I refused to believe it.

The green eyed girl, Asami, gave me a sad look. One full of sympathy and regret at having to deliver such horrible, heart wrenching news. She placed her hand over mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. That's when I knew.

There was no joke. No use waiting for a punch line.

My baby... My little girl...

I looked to Tonraq, looking for something to cling to keep from collapsing into a ball on the floor and drowning in my tears. But when I looked at him, when I saw tears streaming down his face, his face expressionless but his eyes revealing his anguish... It was all I could do not to do just that.

His heart was broken. So was mine. His eyes finally met mine and he pulled me closer to him, and I could feel his body shake as he suppressed his cries.

I felt my eyes begin to water but I pushed my tears back, needing to remain strong for him. For me. For...for Korra. I could feel the guilt eating me from the inside out like a ravenous beast. I hadn't protected her. I hadn't been there to stop the pain.

I had failed.

I closed my eyes, a lone tear sliding to freedom. That's when my body began to shake with my whimpers and sobs. Tonraq rubbed my arm comfortingly as I clutched his parka in my fist. I didn't want his comfort. I didn't deserve it. As a mother I'd had one responsibility; protect my child. And I had failed so miserably.

"Shh," my husband soothed, though his own voice wavered. "Our little girl needs us, Senna."

"Why?" I asked between sharp intakes of breath. "Why would someone do this? How could someone be so cruel, so sick? She was only a child!"

"I know." Tonraq's grip on me tightened. I could hear the anger intermingling with his guilt.

"I'm sorry," the girl suddenly said, snapping our attention back to her. In all honesty, I'd almost forgotten she was there. "But...Korra is very sick right now. Katara is trying her best to control the fever but...she hasn't been able to."

I wiped my face clean of tears, trying hard to regain my composure. I didn't have the luxury of falling apart right now.

"What's wrong with her?" my husband asked, pulling himself together beside me.

Asami bit her lip, seeming hesitant to answer. She played with the ring on her finger before meeting my gaze.

"Korra was kidnapped a few days ago," she finally answered. "One of her previous abusers, Tarrlok, he-"

"Did he touch my little girl?" Tonraq's voice was a loud growl as he spat the question out through clenched teeth. His hands curled into fists and a strong blaze was lit in his eyes.

"He-he didn't get a chance to...complete the act," the shrink replied carefully. "But he did touch her; at least, that's what she told us. We would know if he'd done more."

"I want to see her," I finally managed to say. "My baby...she needs us."

Asami nodded once, slowly. "She's been asking for you," she admitted. "But I'm going to warn you, she's a little delirious. She remembers what they did. I think..." She paused, opening her mouth again before closing it. She looked like she was preparing herself. "I think the first couple of times...she called out for you."

I felt as if something had sucked all the air out of my lungs. I felt as if someone had taken a knife and thruster into my chest, twisting it just for the fun of it. I felt...I felt... There weren't words to describe the ache in my chest.

All I could feel was the anguish and pain and guilt. The look on my husband's face was something I never wanted to see again. He blamed himself. I could only find it in me to blame myself. Maybe we both were to blame. Maybe if we had been better parents, maybe if we would've fought harder to see her...

My hand covered my mouth, holding back the sorrow that threatened to consume me. Tonraq was close to a break down and one of us had to be coherent. I had to remain strong. For her.

"Korra thinks you don't want her," Asami continued after a moment. "We've managed to heal her to a point where she's almost herself again. But...there's no doubt in my mind that she needs you. She needs you to show her your love, that you love her with all your hearts."

I didn't need her to say that. I loved my daughter. She was my little light in this cold dark world. I could never not love her. And I knew Tonraq felt the same.

I wiped my tears away again and nodded. "We can do that. We won't leave her alone. Not again, not ever."

She smiled at us before leading us to our little girl's room. When we walked in, we found Katara, our former master. I felt my blood begin to boil. Why hadn't she told us where our daughter was? But then I remembered that Katara hadn't seen Korra since she was seven years old and the feeling evaporated.

Katara; however, wasn't the only other person in the room. Next to my daughter's bed, holding her hand was a boy.

I felt more than saw Tonraq leave my side. The next thing we knew, my husband had the boy dangling against the wall by his shirt collar.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"No, no, he's a friend," Asami stepped in. "He's the one who found her. He's done nothing but take care of Korra."

"Tonraq, put him down, please." I placed a hand on his arm. The boys gaze never wavered. He wasn't afraid. My husband reluctantly sat the boy down.

"I'm Mako," the boy said. "I'm your daughter's boyfriend."

I really wish he hadn't said that. Tonraq grabbed him and threw him across the room and into the wall like he weighed nothing. Mako rubbed the back of his head as he stood, a flame appearing in his other hand.

A Firebender.

A weak voice caused the tension in the air to disappear.

"Mako?"

We turned to look at our daughter, whose eyes were halfway open and slightly unfocused. The Firebender cautiously walked over to her and knelt beside the bed.

"Hey, I'm right here," he assured, grabbing her hand in his.

"What's...going on?"

"I tripped, that's all," he replied, glancing over at Tonraq. "I have a surprise for you."

"Hmmm?" she hummed, trying to remain awake. Her eyes were dropping and she seemed too tired to speak.

"Your parents are here," he told her, a small smile on his face. "They want to see you."

Korra smiled sadly and shook her head, furrowing her brow as if in pain. "They won't want me... Not after...not after..."

Tonraq turned, crossing his arms, trying to hide his pain behind his hand. I could see the tears glistening in the corner of his eyes. I turned my head, holding back my sob, ordering myself to keep it together. She thought we wouldn't want her. She was our daughter, our baby...

"Shh," the boy soothed. "We've talked about this. They love you. Remember? That's why they're here."

"Korra?" My husband's voice croaked and he cleared his throat.

Mako moved aside, giving my daughter's hand a kiss. My Korra's head turned toward her father's voice and she managed to open her eyes some more. She let out a broken sob as her eyes focused on Tonraq and she turned away.

"We need to lower her fever," Katara said, speaking up for the first time. I could hear the worry in her voice and knew how bad the situation must be. "I've tried everything. Nothing seems to work."

"I'll take over."

Katara looked at me for a moment before nodded and leaving the room, Mako and Asami trailing behind.

"Korra," my husband called, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "It's me."

I could see the tears sliding down her cheeks. I could tell that it pained her to see us. She was dead set in believing that we wouldn't want her, that we didn't love her. But nothing could be further from the truth.

"We're right here, sweetie," I told her, running my hand through her chocolate locks, swiping them away from her sweaty face. "And we love you so much," I continued, a lump forming in my throat. I never wanted her to forget that. I loved her so much. We both did. She was ours. She was our baby girl.

"Momma?" she asked as a whimper. I hadn't heard her call me that since she was a toddler. It brought a warmth and a pang to my heart.

I nodded. "I'm right here. And do is your father."

"We love you so much, sweetheart," he said, his voice thick. "Nothing in this world will ever change that. Nothing."

Korra whimpered again, turning her gaze on her father. Tears were rolling freely down her cheek and it broke my heart. She was in pain. And there was nothing we could do to take it away. And I hated that.

"Daddy?"

That was all it took. Tonraq's resolve crumbled and he gently picked our daughter up and pulled her into his arms. He was sobbing now, unable to hold it back any longer while he pressed his face against our daughter's.

Korra clung to his chest, her hand griping his parka for dear life. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and enveloped her hand in mine, holding it against my cheek. She rubbed the pad of her thumb against my skin, a small smile on her face.

"She needs to rest," I reluctantly told my husband.

He nodded, not wanting to let her go again. I didn't either. But we weren't out of the woods yet. Her body was shaking. We needle to lower her fever. Gently, he sat her back down and I placed a hand against her temple. She was burning up.

I quickly Bended the water from the bowl on the nightstand and prepared it against my daughter's head, willing it to glow, to take her pain away. She shivered before sighing in relief.

"Momma...Daddy..." she muttered.

"Shh, you need to sleep," I soothed.

"I missed you," she said, and I had to fight to keep my concentration on the water. "I...I really did...and I'm sorry."

What on earth could she possibly be sorry for? None of this was her fault.

"I didn't mean it," she continued. "I-I don't hate you. I love you...both of you...so much."

"We know," Tonraq replied, his voiced watery and tired. He kissed her hand before clasping it between his own. "But you need to rest, ok?"

Korra nodded, a small whimper escaping her throat. Her eyes closed and after awhile she began to toss and turn relentlessly. I started to him the old tune Katara had hummed for me and to Korra when she was a child. I hummed it slowly and her tossing gradually stopped.

She would still let put a whimper here and there but it was considerably less. I couldn't help the smile that graced my face.

Two years. Two years and now we finally had our daughter back. We were a family again. And Tonraq and I were going to do anything to make sure it stayed that way, that she was taken care of. We'd make sure of it.


	27. He knew

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Tonraq's POV

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I watched my little girl sleep. A few hours ago, her fever had finally broken and she was sleeping peacefully. I reached out and caressed her cheek, making her nuzzle to my touch before turning to her side so that she was facing me.

Senna smiled as well, clasping our daughter's hand in hers, giving it a soft kiss. I could see the relief on my wife's face as she watched her breathe in and out peacefully. I knew it had broke her heart when we were told what our little girl had gone through; it had broken mine as well.

My jaw clenched at the reminder and I swore that I would strangle the bastards who had hurt her. I would hunt them down to the end of the earth if I had to. That was a promise.

Senna placed her free hand over mine, giving it a tight squeeze. "She looks so peaceful when she sleeps," my wife commented, pushing the hair away from our daughter's face.

I nodded. "Like when she was a little girl," I replied with a smile. "She would fall asleep as I rocked her in my arms, while you hummed that old tune."

She smiled and nodded at the memory. I pulled her close to me and she allowed a few tears to escape her. We were both in pain, there was no denying that. But Korra had gone through so much and we had to help her. We would protect our little girl this time.

Morning came and our daughter's eyes slowly fluttered open. Her eyes slowly focused on us and she gave us a warm smile which we reciprocated. She let out a yawn and sleepily rubbed her eyes. I chuckled at this and sat on the bed, pulling her towards my chest.

"I thought it had been a dream," she admitted.

"We're right here, Korra," Senna assured her. "We're not going anywhere."

My little girl smiled at this and nuzzled her face against my shoulder. Soon enough she was asleep once more and I kissed the top of her head before laying her back down. Senna reached out and soothingly ran her hand through her hair, making our daughter smile in her sleep.

The boy, Mako walked in the room with the Sato girl. My wife smiled at the pair and gestured them forward. I was grateful to them, don't get me wrong, but I was still uneasy of the Firebender's relationship with my daughter.

"I just wanted to see if she was okay," he said, sounding apologetic.

"She's fine," Senna answered. "Just a little tired. I want to thank you for taking our daughter in and caring for her. We really appreciate it."

"Korra needed us," Mako answered looking at my little girl. "All we did was help her."

"We let her know she wasn't alone," she shrink stated matter of factly. "And believe or not she's helped us some too." There was something in her tone...under the facts. She sounded...grateful.

My wife and I shared a look and smiled at the two young adults. They had grown attached to Korra. And I couldn't exactly blame them. Katara, Tenzin...even Lin, despite her attempts at covering it, had loved my daughter the moment they met her.

And I knew they all would do anything for my little girl. And my wife and I would be forever grateful for that.

* * *

Korra's POV

It was a lazy day. My parents and I had been reunited almost a week ago and everything seemed to be getting better. After a long talk with my dad, he finally accepted that Mako and I were together. And although my mom was more accepting, she was also a bit concerned that I was in a relationship after everything that had happened to me.

My explanation was that he just made me feel...safe.

We were in the living room, enjoying each other's company. My parents were in the kitchen with Katara, cooking my favorite food. Asami was in a chair across from us, reading a book. Naga was at our feet, curled up in ball sleeping.

Mako and I were both lying down on the couch, watching a movie. I had my head and hand on his chest while he had an arm wrapped around my waist. The movie was almost to the end and I yawned, causing his attention shift toward me.

"Time for you nap?" he teased.

I grumbled at this, shaking my head. "No," I replied. "I'm just a little tired I guess."

"Are you feeling alright? Want me to get Katara?" my boyfriend asked, going on full alert.

I let out a chuckle at this, shaking my head. "Nah, I'm fine," I said, snuggling closer to him again.

As I continued to watch the film, a thought came to mind. I never did show anyone what I was able to do.

I sat up a little, a smirk on my face when Mako raised a brow, wondering what I was going to do. I showed him my palm as a flame appeared. His eyes widened at this.

"You can Bend?" he asked incredulously.

Asami put her book down at this, looking over at us. I couldn't help but laugh when her jaw dropped. My parents also came to see what was going on, their eyes widening in surprise.

"Aang gave me my Bending back," I said looking at Katara. "He talked to me when I escaped and told me I wasn't alone. I also entered the Avatar State."

"That explains your exhaustion," Katara said. "You weren't completely ready for so much cosmic energy."

I nodded at this and everyone seemed to gradually go back to their activities as I lay down next to Mako again. Only a few minutes passed before I looked up at him, biting my lip.

"You're going to move me again, aren't you?" he asked. I nodded my head. "What is it?"

"I have to go to the bathroom," I whined.

Everyone chuckled at this and he moved out of the way so that I could get up. The doorbell rang and I was going to get it but Asami told me that she would. Not long after I made my way back to the living room when I thought I heard a familiar voice. I frowned at this, peeking down the hallway when I felt my blood run cold.

"Hello Mako," the man greeted, giving the Firebender's hand a shake.

I felt my body tremble as images flooded my mind. I knew that man. When Amon and Tarrlok had me, he had visited them, usually taking a girl with him. I had asked him for help once but he had told my captors and they had…

I shook my head. I didn't want to remember what they'd done. The next words however hit me like a bucket of ice.

"Dad, I cant tell you how happy I am to see you," Asami cried, hugging him tightly.

I felt as if I couldn't breathe. I leaned against the wall, my hands going through my hair as I tried to regulate my breathing. That man…that monster…he was Asami's dad! I wanted to tell someone who he was, what he had done, what he hadn't done, but in doing so I would destroy her world. I couldn't do that, not after she had helped me so much.

"Korra?" I heard Mako call. He quickly rushed over to me, kneeling in front of me. "Hey, are you okay?"

I shook my head. I wasn't okay. I wouldn't be okay. I felt my chest tighten as Mako sat down next to me, pulling me close to him while soothingly rubbing my back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" the Firebender asked. "You can talk to me."

"He-he," I choked.

"Shh," he soothed. "Take your time, I'm right here. I won't let anyone hurt you."

"He knew," I finally said, looking up at him.

The Firebender frowned at this. "Who knew?" he asked.

"Korra?" Asami called, coming into the hall, the man following her. "Oh, there you are. I want you to meet my dad, Hiroshi," she said with a smile. "Dad, this is Korra."

I could tell by the look in his eyes that he recognized me and I let out a whimper before scooting closer to Mako. I could see a bewildered expression on Asami's face.

"He knew," I repeated.

I think that's when it hit him. Mako stood up, keeping me by his side the entire time before glaring at the man. I could almost see the steam coming off him. I let out another whimper, holding tightly onto him.

"Mako, what's wrong?" Asami asked.

"He knew," Mako practically spat. "Your father knew about what they did to Korra!"

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentines Day! :) **


	28. Regrets

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

There's a moment, no matter how small, when the world seems to slant. And you're knocked off balance before tumbling down the slippery slope. You try to stop the decent but in the end, your world will forever remain askew.

I felt my world starting to tip, Mako's accusation being the trigger. My dad... No... He wouldn't... There was no way.

"What?" It came out as a whisper.

"Your father knew about what those men were doing to Korra and he didn't lift a finger," the Firebender growled.

I shook my head. No. This wasn't happening. There had to be a mistake! I looked over at Korra, who wouldn't even meet my gaze as she clung onto him.

"That's not true," I defended. "My father would never allow such a thing."

"Korra told me," he countered. "She has no reason to lie!"

"Maybe she's confused," I explained. "Maybe my dad looks like that guy and she just thinks their one and the same."

"I know Korra, Asami," Mako replied. "She wouldn't make an accusation unless she was sure."

"But she reacts instinctively. You told me about the time you tried whispering something to her," I argued. "Maybe this is just another misunderstanding."

Korra shook her head at this, not saying a word. This only served to upset me more.

"You're accusing my father and you won't even look at him?" I bristled. "How can you accuse someone and not even make sure it's him?"

"Well your father seems awfully quiet!" Mako snapped. "So don't blame Korra for this. She wouldn't hurt you on purpose!"

"It doesn't look that way!" I shot back.

"The girl is obviously confused," my father finally said. "I don't know what happened to her, but who's to say that she hasn't finally snapped? Today it's me, tomorrow, who? The butler? This is ridiculous, Asami."

"You see," I said, looking at the teen again. I counted to five in my head before speaking, my voice gentle. "Korra, I know you're hurt, but you can't go around accusing people like this."

"I'm not lying," she finally managed to whisper, meeting my gaze.

That's when I saw it. I saw the true, raw fear I had seen when Mako had found her. The kind of fear I had just seen a few days ago. The Firebender's grip tightened around her as she forced herself to look at my father.

"He knew," Korra repeated again.

"Dad, tell her you didn't know what was going on," I said, turning to look at him. This needed to be settled once and for all.

My father gulped at this and I could see sweat trickling down the side of his face. I frowned. Why was he so nervous? He had nothing to hide.

Right?

"Dad?" I repeated.

"I've never seen this girl in my life," he finally answered.

I felt my eyes water. He was lying. I looked over at Korra, who was shaking. She looked over at me, and her eyes held a silent apology.

"You're lying," I said.

My father looked at me, clearly surprised. His expression quickly changed to anger and I knew what was coming.

"Asami, how dare you?" he growled. "You promised me that you would never use that technique on me!"

I had made that promise. But a promise like that only went so far. It had conditions.

"Dad, tell me that you really didn't know Korra, or what she was going though, please," I repeated.

He held my gaze. "I've never seen her," he said once again.

I shook my head, trying to come up with a reason why my father would lie about this but I was coming up empty. I couldn't believe this was happening…it wasn't possible…Contrary to common belief, a person who lies looks directly into your eyes. They need to see you believe them. And that's exactly what my father was doing.

"Why?" I managed to ask. "Why would you allow them to…why?"

"Asami, I just told you I've never seen her!"

"You're lying!" I snapped.

"I looked you straight in the eye," he continued. "How could you say that?"

"How could I?" I asked incredulously. "How could you stand by while someone is getting abused!"

"Asami, let me explain-"

"There's nothing for you to explain!" I shouted. "You-you…I can't believe this! Mom would hate you for what you've done!"

He had nothing to say to that because he knew it was true. My mother would never forgive him for doing something like this and neither would I. I could never forgive him for this.

"You knew what they did to my little girl?" Tonraq growled. "Why you son of a-" He didn't even finish as he launched himself towards my father, knocking him to the ground.

I went out, looking for the guards only to find Bei Fong about to knock on the door. I quickly explained the situation and she came inside along with another officer. When we got back, Senna was holding Korra who was screaming, terrified by what was going on as Mako tried to pry her father off mine.

Lin used her Metalbending to wrap them around Tonraq while the other officer placed cuffs around my father's wrist. He helped him up and they made their way to the door while Lin asked Korra's father to calm down.

"Asami," my father began, stopping in front of me.

"Take him away," I said, not looking at my father. "I want him out of my house."

The young officer dragged him along as he cried out my name but I refused to look at him. Lin finally managed to calm down the enraged father, who I didn't blame for acting the way he did, and informed me she would be back later to get the details.

I made my way to my room as Korra turned to look at me, her face tear stained. I saw her bottom lip quiver as she tried to speak.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm so sorry."

I didn't respond, just continued my way toward my room. I locked the door and sat on the bed before picking up a frame that had a picture of my mother, my father and I. A tear fell from my face and I silently sobbed.

* * *

Korra's POV

I couldn't control the screams that escaped me as I watched my father hit Asami's father repeatedly. I was responsible for that. I was responsible for hurting the person who had brought me back to life after everything that had happened. And this was how I was repaying her, by revealing that her father knew about the human trafficking Amon had set up.

My mother held on to me, trying to get me to calm down but I just couldn't bring myself to. Mako pried my father off the man just as Lin came in, flinging her Metalbending cables around him. My breath hitched and Katara stepped forward, telling her to do whatever she had to as peacefully as she could, gesturing to me.

Mako walked over to me when she left and I ran to him, burying my face against his chest as I continued to cry. Asami would never forgive me for this. I knew it. I had torn her world apart and I knew she would...did...hate me.

Somehow my parents got me into my room and Katara gave me a sedative that put me to sleep. I tried to shake the sleepiness off but it was in vain. I wanted to talk to Asami, to apologize for what happened but too soon everything went dark. And I was out.

When I woke the next day, my parents were sleeping next to my bed, Mako was clasping my hand as he slept with his upper body on the bed. I gently untwined my hand from his, careful not to wake him up before leaving my room.

I went to Asami's door and hesitantly knocked, but I received no response. I furrowed my brow, trying to figure out what I was going to say.

"Asami, it's me, Korra," I began, a knot forming in my throat. "I need to talk to you."

I needed to. I needed to tell her how sorry I was, how I'd never wanted to hurt her. I wanted to tell her how grateful I was to her and how I wished more than anything it had been someone else I'd seen.

But I couldn't.

I was met by what I had expected: silence. I leaned against the wall as tears fell down my face. She would never forgive me for this. Never.

I did this for the next two days. Never leaving the door; determined to talk to her only to be met by rejection each time. I must have fallen asleep because I felt a set of warm arms wrap themselves around me, and lift me into an equally warm embrace.

"No," I muttered, fighting with him. "I need to talk to her."

"Korra, you can't keep doing this to yourself," Mako told me gently. "You need to rest."

"She won't talk to me," I choked out. "She hates me."

"No," he countered, shaking his head. "Asami just needs some time."

A few days after, Mako informed me we were moving back into his apartment. My parents didn't feel comfortable being in the house anymore and he had told them we would go with him. I grabbed my bag and made another attempt to talk to Asami.

"Asami," I called, knocking on the door. "I know you hate me and I don't blame you but…" I stopped there when I felt the knot again. The statement burned my throat and I tried to swallow pass the tears. I didn't deserve her forgiveness...

I'd do anything to make it right.

"I just want to say I'm sorry," I whispered as a tear slid down my cheek. "I'm so sorry, 'Sami."


	29. Still friends

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Asami's POV

I didn't come out of my room for about a week. I lost track of time there, not eating, barely drinking any liquids just…curled up in my bed, letting silent tears fall. Being miserable as, only a person that has their entire world swept from under them can feel.

Mako tried talking to me. Katara tried talking to me. Even Bei Fong. But none more than Korra. Every day for about three or four days she tried talking to me, never leaving her spot outside my door. I could hear her cry when I didn't answer. I knew she was sincere in her apology but I just…I couldn't talk to her. Not yet.

When I did come out my room, my butler informed me that the Water Tribe girl, along with her family and Mako had moved back to his place. I honestly didn't blame them. I hadn't been very hospitable, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

Shortly after, I returned to my private practice; wanting to do something productive with myself, get my mind off of my father and Korra. I ignored the stares and comments I got when my employees noticed my appearance. Instead of wearing my usual casual/business like clothing, I wore windbreakers, a crumbled t-shirt, did little to nothing with my hair, and wore almost no makeup.

I didn't take any clients, just strictly did paperwork for all my patients. I stayed there until late hours at night, drinking coffee to keep me awake. When I knew everyone had left I would take out my mother's video and play it over and over and over.

It wasn't until a few days ago that I'd realized that the skill I acquired thanks to this video was more of a curse than a gift. I'd gotten a glimpse of this reality when I was with the Firebender and would catch him on a small lie or I would read his facial expression to figure out what was going on with him.

There was a knock on the door and I didn't bother to answer, just simply continued with the paperwork. They came inside and when they didn't move I spoke up.

"Put the coffee next to my desk," I said.

From the corner of my eye I saw the figure do as they were told before taking a seat next to me. I frowned at this before prying my attention from the papers to see who it was.

My jaw clenched.

Korra was sitting next to my desk, nervously wringing her hands together. Despite her calm appearance I could tell she had gotten as much sleep as I had. After a moment I returned my attention to the stack of files, hoping she would just go away.

"Asami, can I talk to you?" she asked. I didn't respond, just pretended she wasn't there. The teen sat quietly for a few minutes before trying again. "I'm not going to testify against your father."

That got my attention.

I dropped my pen and folded my arms as I leaned back against the chair and studied her. My father had known what they were doing to her. He had done that himself to the other girls who had been with her. So why was it that she had decided not to testify?

"Why?" I finally asked my voice strictly monotone.

"Because I can't keep hurting you," Korra whispered. "I-All you've done since we met is try to help me. You saved me from going to the orphanage or rehab center, stood guard over me when I had nightmares, have been the best friend anyone would want and I in return have turned your world upside down. I can't do that anymore. If your father is prosecuted, at least it won't be because of my testimony."

I didn't say anything. I just stared at her blankly. I didn't know how to reply to that. If my father had done what was right and helped her she would have never suffered as much as she had. When I had my therapy sessions with her, I remember her saying that she would never forgive her captors and wouldn't rest until they were behind bars yet…here she was, refusing to go through with it because she valued my friendship more than herself.

"I'm going back to the South Pole," she continued, her tone sad and filled with a mix of longing and sorrow. I could tell she wanted to see the snow again, to be home... But she didn't want to leave Mako and I. "This will be the last time you'll ever see me," she added, making a move to stand.

"Korra?" I called when she had reached the door.

Slowly the teen turned to look at me, not meeting my gaze and I could see her eyes water. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before walking over to her.

"I appreciate the gesture but…I want you to go through with it," I replied. "Justice needs to be served. I won't let him get away with something just because you don't want to hurt me. It's more than I deserve after the way I have been treating you."

"I'm sorry," the water tribe girl managed to choke out. "I-I never meant to hurt you. I'm so sorry." Her body was shaking with suppressed sobs, she was trying her hardest not to cry.

"Korra, listen to me." She wouldn't meet my gaze so I lifted her chin. I admit, it was slightly heart breaking to see the girl in tears. "You did absolutely nothing wrong. Do you understand me?" I was going to fix this. I was going to let her know that I didn't blame her for my father's prosecution.

She didn't answer and I tried again. "You did nothing wrong, Korra." I tried putting all my conviction into my words.

She blinked and I managed a small smile. I was taken by surprise however when her arms wrapped around my torso, slightly knocking me off balance before I managed to steady us.

"We're friends still, right?" she asked, her face buried against my shoulder and her voice still thick with tears. The question was so innocent and child like...and I wondered how in the world Korra could still want to be my friend after the way I'd treated her and everybody else this past week.

I returned the embrace, a real smile tugging at the corner of my lips. "Yeah, we're still friends."

* * *

Lin's POV

I was in my office, studying a case when I heard a light knock on the door. I ordered whoever it was to come in and say whatever they had to say and leave. The person hesitantly opened the door and I let out an annoyed sigh before closing the folder and looking up to see who it was. I had to admit I was surprised when I saw it was Korra.

"Come in," I said, standing up.

The girl nodded her head and hesitantly came inside, walking around as if one wrong move would set me off. I gestured for her to sit down and she did. As soon as she did her leg started to bounce obsessively.

"To what do I owe this visit?" I asked. The teen opened her mouth but then closed it, as if trying to figure out how to go about this. I placed my hand on her leg, stopping it from bouncing. "Well?"

"You knew who I was the whole time, didn't you?" she finally asked.

I removed my hand from her leg and leaned against the chair, studying her. I had known who she was but…I hadn't known what to do with her. She was in such a bad state…

"Yes," I answered. "Mako sent me a picture of you, to see if anyone had reported you missing and I recognized you right away."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

I let out a long sigh at this. "The first time I saw you, you were a toddler, barely able to Bend anything at all, but stubborn and hardheaded. You never really did change as the years went by and then I saw…someone who wasn't that little girl... I didn't know what to do with you and I knew that those good for nothing men and women wouldn't help you. Your bond with my officer convinced me that the wisest choice was to let him care for you."

"You didn't want me," she said. She stated it like a fact. She didn't sound hurt though.

I shook my head. "I wouldn't know what to do with you, so I decided to keep a close eye on you while I figured things out. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just thought things were better that way."

Her answer to this surprised me. "Thank you," Korra said with a small smile. "For everything. I know it was you who called my parents and if it wasn't for them…I don't know if I'd be alive right now. Also, thank you for protecting me for so long. It's not something I expected from the great Lin Bei Fong."

"Well don't get used to it, kid," I answered, trying to hide the smile that wanted to make an appearance. Even I had to admit that I was...somewhat attached to the girl.

I stood up to go back to my desk when she stood as well and gave me a hug. I blinked a couple of times at this before looking down on the Water Tribe girl. I awkwardly patted her back and she pulled away, smiling. I couldn't help but giving her a small smile in return.

"I'm truly sorry for what happened to you," I said. "I will find those men and justice will be served, perhaps even outside the law." The girl gave me a sharp nod at this. "And I'm sorry for what you had to see the day I arrested Asami's father. I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay," she answered.

"Speaking of which, how is the Sato girl?"

"Asami is going to be okay," Korra replied. I nodded. "There's something else I want to talk to you about."

"And that is?"

Korra looked at me and I could see that determination in her eyes, the courage and strength she had as a toddler and I was happy for her.

"I'm done running away from Amon and Tarrlok," she began. "I want to end this, on my terms. I think I might know where they are hiding and I think it's time we end this war between Benders and Nonbenders before it gets out of hand."

"Korra, you are recovering from one of their assaults. I don't think-"

"I'm ready," the young Avatar answered. "We need to end this. I'm not that scared little girl they took. Not anymore."

I let out a long sigh but nodded. "Fine, we'll do this your way."


	30. All they needed

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Senna's POV

Korra had been talking with Lin a lot the last few days. They discussed ideas on how they could take out Amon and his followers. I had been present for a couple of these talks, and I could see the determination in my daughter's eyes.

She wanted nothing more than to end this war, to take down that monster once and for all.

Korra, Mako and I were sitting at the kitchen table. She was actually trying to teach me how to play chess. Apparently her and the shrink had played the game often. I wasn't bad though I'd never been a fan of the game. But it was nice, spending this time with my daughter.

The doorbell rang and the Sato girl sighed before heading into the living room. Tonraq came and sat down next to me, chuckling when he noticed the contemplative look on our baby girl's face.

The kitchen door opened and in walked the Sato heiress...and the White Lotus elders. Korra looked up and instantly paled. I didn't blame her; the elders did not look happy.

I felt Tonraq tense beside me and I grabbed his arm, silently telling him to stay put. He clenched his jaw in reply. He was not happy to see them, neither was anyone else.

I stood from my seat. "To what do we owe this pleasure?" I asked. I knew why they were here. I also knew this wasn't my home but Asami hadn't said a word yet. The normally collected shrink looked slightly uncomfortable. I didn't blame her.

This was the moment we had been dreading.

"We are here to take the Avatar back," the shortest of the trio replied his tone clipped. I could tell he hadnt appreciated the wild goose chase.

"Korra doesn't want to go back with you," Asami countered. "She wants to be with her parents."

"Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping her safe until she mastered the four elements," the woman replied. "We _are_ taking her back."

"No," my daughter whispered, backing away from them. "I don't want to go back with you. I won't."

"Avatar Korra, we are done playing games," the shortest elder snapped. "You have evaded your duties long enough. You are going back with us, even if we have to take you by force."

"Don't you dare," Mako growled.

"My daughter doesn't want to go with you," I said. "And you won't force her to. She is my child."

"The Avatar doesn't belong to anyone," the other man replied. "It is in her best interest that we discipline her and return her where she belongs."

"No," I answered firmly. I wouldn't let them take her away. Not again. Especially while knowing how they'd treated her all those years. It would be over my dead body.

"I wished it wouldn't have to come to this," the shortest member said. "But you have left me no choice."

He readied himself and pulled a water whip from the water skin at his side, wrapping it around my daughter's wrist. Before any of them could react, Mako used his Firebending to break the hold, moving to stand in front of Korra protectively before Asami went over to her, slowly backing away with her.

"How dare you?" I growled as I went around the table to face them. "She is my daughter, my little girl! Isn't it enough that you kept her from us for as long as you have? She is not leaving with you!"

"Senna, you must understand that it is to her benefit-"

"To be with her parents," Tonraq finished, standing next to me. "Now leave. And I don't ever want to see you near my little girl again."

"The Avatar needs discipline and meditation only the Order can give," the shortest countered. "If she is to be anything like Avatar Aang-"

"I said get out!" I repeated.

He hesitated, looking over to where my daughter was and trying to intimidate her with his glare. Mako was in front of him in an instant, picking him up by the collar, causing the other elders to ready themselves as well. Tonraq stood in a stance in front our daughter, ready to fight if necessary.

"Let him go, Mako," I told him gently before looking at the trio. "They were leaving." I left no room for argument.

Slowly the Firebender did as he was told and the elder fixed himself before signaling the rest of the group to leave. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief at this before looking over at my daughter who slid down the wall, hands in her hair. She looked absolutely terrified.

"Korra," I began gently.

My daughter jumped at her name looking up at me before shaking her head and getting up, running to her room. Mako looked over at us and I gave him a slight nod, knowing he would be able to calm her. I looked over at Tonraq and I could see the same worried expression on his face. The White Lotus did not give up easily and we had to be on alert in case they returned.

"I'm calling Bei Fong," Asami said. "I'm sure she'll…let them know that it would be best to let Korra be."

I nodded. "Thank you," I answered.

"She'll be okay," Tonraq assured, pulling me into an embrace.

"She's scared," I said.

"But we're here," he said. "And we won't let anyone hurt her."

No. We wouldn't. Ever.

* * *

Korra's POV

It had been too much for me to take. The White Lotus had come for me and if it hadn't been for my parents and Mako…they would have taken me. I wouldn't go back with them. I wouldn't. I refused. But I also knew they wouldn't stop until they got me back, and the mere thought of it made me want to run. I went inside my room and kneeled next to Naga, hugging her around the neck as I allowed tears to fall.

The polarbear dog let out a whine at this, tenderly licking my face as I leaned against her. Naga understood how I felt without me even having to say anything, but she wasn't the only one.

Soon after, Mako came inside and picked me up, holding me close to his chest before putting me down on the bed. I wrapped my arms around his torso and he held me tightly against him.

"It's alright, Korra," he soothed, rubbing circles on my back. "They're gone and they're not coming back."

"I don't want to go back," I whispered. "I don't want to go back with them."

"You won't," he assured. "Now please, try and relax, okay? Everything is fine."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head, snuggling closer to him. Mako chuckled at this and kissed the top of my head. I wiped the tears away and we stayed in comfortable silence until my parents came inside, checking to see if I was ok.

"I'm going to call Bei Fong," Mako said, giving me a quick kiss. "I'll be back later."

I nodded at this and he left me with my parents. My mother sat next to me and I leaned my head on her shoulder and she pulled me into a warm embrace. I allowed this, feeling safe and protected.

"Sweetie," my mom began. "Perhaps we should go back home and let Bei Fong handle the…arrests of those men."

"What?" I asked, pulling away. I wanted to go home. I really did. I missed the snow…my house…my room…I missed the cold wind against my cheeks but…there was something I had to take care of first.

"You're frightened of the White Lotus, and you have every right," my father continued. "But…because of this, I don't think it would be a good idea for you to face that man."

"I'm not afraid," I replied quickly.

"You are afraid," mother said, rubbing her thumb against my cheek. "And that's perfectly fine. But until you let go of those fears, you wouldn't be able to face those men."

"I'm not afraid," I insisted, my voice barely above a whisper. "Im angry." I wasn't afraid. I was terrified. But it was that same fear that fed my anger, the anger I'd kept hidden underneath. "I can do this. Amon has terrorized Benders for far too long. And I'm not just going to stand by anymore and let him."

My parents shared a look and my dad threw his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close to him and kissing the top of my head. I nuzzled my head against his shoulder like I did when I was little and he would rock me to sleep.

"That's all we needed to hear," he said.


	31. Attack on Air Temple Island

Thank my amazing Co author, BG-13, and check out We're friends, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

After Lin…talked to the White Lotus, they didn't come within a mile radius of me. I felt a lot more relaxed at this, not having to stress about them waiting to snatch me. My parents also seemed to feel a lot better, as did Asami and Mako.

The day finally came when I would discuss my plan to bring Amon down to Tenzin and we all headed over there. My parents rode with Asami in her car and I and Mako took Naga. I could see the warning glare my dad sent the Firebender and I playfully rolled my eyes causing him to chuckle.

Once they were out of sight he gave me a quick chaste kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist, holding on tight as Naga went forward. We reached the docks and my animal guide jumped into the bay while the Sato heiress and my mom and dad took a small ship.

We reached the island first and we hopped off Naga so that she could shake herself. I let out a chuckled at this and petted her large head, letting her know she could go around the island. The polarbear dog happily trotted over to a tree and curled herself into a ball.

I felt a set of warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and I smiled before turning around to face familiar amber eyes. He kissed my temple and I let out a sigh as I leaned against him, waiting for the ship to dock.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" he asked.

I nodded against his chest. "I need to face them," I answered. "I'm done running away. I'm not scared, not anymore."

"It's okay to be scared," Mako reminded me. "I don't want you to rush into this."

"I'm not," I assured pulling away to place a hand against his cheek. "I can do this."

"I know you can," he said with a smile. "And you won't do this alone. I'll be there with you."

I grinned and leaned in for kiss. We pulled away when we heard someone clear their throat and I turned to find my dad, arms crossed across his chest, brow raised. I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck sheepishly.

"Come on, you two," Asami said walking past us. "We have work to do."

I nodded my head firmly. It was time to end this. On my terms.

* * *

Katara's POV

Pema had just given birth to my fourth grandchild, Rohan. I had to admit that the little tyke was the cutest baby I had ever seen. He had a little clump of black hair, olive green eyes and rosy cheeks. I watched as my daughter-in-law and youngest son held their baby, cooing at him as the child's older siblings did. Meelo had been the most excited about 'finally having a brother'. I didn't blame him, he had been outnumbered till now.

"There's someone here to see you," one of the female air acolytes informed me, drawing my attention from the happy family.

I gave her a nod and followed her out to find Korra, her parents, the Firebending officer and the Sato girl outside. I gave the teen a small smile and she ran over to me, hugging me tightly. I happily returned the embrace, seeing that she wasn't the timid, scared girl she had been when I first saw her.

"To what do I owe the visit?" I asked.

"Well," the Water Tribe girl began, rubbing the back of her neck. "I wanted to talk to you and Tenzin about ending the war but, uh, the acolyte just told us that Pema had her baby."

I chuckled at that and nodded. "Want to meet him?" I asked.

The girl smiled and nodded her head and we walked to where the infant was. Pema smiled at us and I walked over to her, asking if Korra could hold the baby. She nodded at me and I carried my grandchild over to the teen, who held out her arms, carefully cradling the boy close to her.

Rohan blinked at Korra before letting out a giggle, causing the girl to blink several times before looking up at me. Everyone chuckled as the Firebender moved next to her, caressing the baby's cheek.

"Looks like he likes you," he commented.

Korra nodded at this and smiled at the baby, cooing at him. I couldn't help but smile at that. The moment however was interrupted when a large explosion was heard outside the house. She quickly went over to Pema handing Rohan to her before going with the rest of us to see what was going on. My eyes widened.

The island was under attack.

Equalist airships were dropping bombs and hooks to allowed their army to invade our home. I quickly turned back and went into the room where Tenzin and Pema were. My son stood, seeing the look on my face. They needed to get out of here.

"You have to leave," I told them quickly. "Equalists are here."

"What?" he asked.

"You, Pema and the kids have to go," I said. "I'll get the acolytes to get the bison saddled up. But you have to hurry."

He opened his mouth to speak but I had already left, intending to help in the ongoing fight. I quickly Bended water from a nearby well and started to defend the island Aang had created for our children. Korra and everyone else seemed to be holding their own and I yelled for the bison to be readied.

After what seemed an eternity, the Equalists were defeated but I knew it wasn't over. There were more planes, blimps, and ships heading towards us. I turned and found that my son was helping his wife onto the beast along with my grandchildren.

"Mother, you should get on," he said.

I shook my head. "I'm going to stay and hold them off as long as I can," I told him. "Don't worry about me," I added. "Go."

Tenzin hesitated but I gave him an assuring smile and he did as he was told, getting on board Oogi and guiding the animal to take off as the other three sky bison followed. I waved at them as they left but I knew we weren't out of the woods yet.

Another troop of Equalists landed and I turned to find Amon's female Lieutenant fighting the Sato girl. I had to admit, the heiress knew what she was doing.

Another male had Korra cornered and I could see the fear in her eyes as she held her arms up, a flame engulfing each fist. Everyone else had their hands full and wouldn't be able to help her so I made my way toward the teen. A wave of Equalists blocked my path and I pulled water around me once again, trying to knock them down as quickly as I could as I watched Korra fight her own battle.

Finally I fought my way out and wrapped a whip around the man, holding him away from her before slamming him against a pillar. I noticed Asami crumbled to the floor when Lieutenant slammed her kali sticks into her sides. Korra immediately went to her aid, using her Firebending as leverage and it seemed to be working. But more ships more coming and I already knew how this would end.

"Mako! Senna! Tonraq!" I cried. The trio looked over at me. "Get Korra out of here!" I instructed.

The teen knocked out Amon's second in command and turned to look at me. "I'm not leaving you!" she answered.

"I'll be fine," I assured. "You need to get out of here so you can stop this madman! Get Iroh to help you!"

She opened her mouth to protest but an Equalist, who up to this point was hidden, wrapped electrical cords around her, making her to crumble to the floor in pain as well. The Firebender went over and took the current in his hands before redirecting it and snapping the cords from her body.

Tonraq picked his daughter up in arms and Mako took Asami in his. They came towards me and I lightly caressed the teen's face.

"You have to go," I repeated.

"But Master Katara," Senna protested.

"The world needs its Avatar," I answered. "Korra has a long and hard road ahead of her. She needs you all to guide and support her. But I know she will confront her fears. Now go."

My former pupils shared a look and slowly nodded their heads. They called on Naga and the polarbear dog came quickly and Senna got on with Korra while Mako did the same with Asami, Tonraq leading them to the shore.

Soon after another of Equalists hit the island but I could no longer hold my ground. I slumped to my knees as they surrounded me and waited.

I looked up to find the devil himself walking towards me. One of his men tied my hands behind me and I resisted. He was the cause of all this, the suffering of many young women, Korra among them. I clenched my jaw, wishing I could end his life right here and now.

"Tell me where the girl is," Amon said. "And I'll let you keep your Bending."

"I won't tell you anything," I answered with a growl. I would never let him hurt Korra again. I had promised her that much.

He chuckled at that, walking over to me. "Very well," the revolutionist said, moving behind me.

He placed a hand behind my neck and a thumb over my forehead and I felt the energy drain from me. When he finished a closed my eyes and slumped forward, letting the darkness carry me away to oblivion. Korra was safe and that was all that mattered.


	32. Need to be ready

Thank BG-13 and don't forget to check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

For the first time in days Korra was finally getting more than four hours sleep. After the attack on Air Temple Island, we had jumped into the bay and thanks to Tonraq's waterbending abilities made it to shore, were we went inside a drain pipe. Korra had started to come to by then and I watched as tears silently fell from her face as she watched the bombing of the Airbender's home.

We went deeper into the tunnel and found Gommu, an old friend of mine when I was kid. He had actually taken care of me and my brother when we were younger. He told us we would be able to stay with him and the other people he lived with, in an underground home that low income people kept.

After Asami awakened, she insisted to go back to her home to get some stuff and we did, bringing supplies, clothes and even a tent to call our home while our stay. Rumors said that Amon was lining up Benders and taking away their bending and…that he had taken Katara's. That had nearly broken the teen.

Luckily for us, Lin and most of her officers had escaped the raid on the Police Headquarters and somehow managed to find us. She along with Senna, Tonraq, and Asami were planning on how to take the revolutionist down.

I let out a sigh and soothingly combed Korra's hair. She had been planning with us the counter attack against Amon's forces. We had all tried to get her to rest but she insisted that bringing out the masked lunatic was her priority for the time being. It hadn't been until a few hours ago that she finally just fell asleep from pure exhaustion.

"How is she?" Senna asked coming inside the tent.

"Sleeping," I said with a smile, rubbing my thumb against the back of the hand of the teen.

"I'm glad she's finally resting," she whispered, caressing her daughter's cheek. "Hard times are coming and she needs to be well rested to confront them."

"I know," I answered. I did. I knew what was coming, and we all had to be ready.

"There's someone here to see you," Senna said after a moment. "I'll stay with Korra."

I nodded and went outside the tent. I think my mouth dropped at the sight. The familiar figure smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back. I went over to him and hugged him tightly. It had been years since I had seen him!"

"Hey Mako," Bolin greeted.

"Hey little Bro," I answered with a laugh.

Having my brother with me gave me a indescribable strength. There was a silver lining in this fog and I knew the tides would soon turn in our favor.

* * *

Asami's POV

When I got my hands on Amon's Lieutenant, I was going to get even. Every time I winced due to the burns on my side I'd curse under my breath and swore to return the favor. I let out a sigh before standing up and checking the prepaid phone I had for any missed calls.

Since we'd arrived here I had made it a priority to get us help. While in the Earth Kingdom I had met the grandson of the former Fire Lord, General Iroh. We had actually gone out to lunch a few times and if I wasn't mistaken, he actually liked me. Not that I didn't like him, I just…was a little focused on my business there.

I had bought a prepaid phone when Mako and I had gone to grab a couple of items from my house for one main reason. Calls couldn't be traced from these phones, so even if Amon tried to locate us, he'd reach a dead end. I contacted him a few days ago but hadn't gotten an answer and this was worrisome. I really hoped he hadn't been captured.

Just as I was about to put the phone away when it rang and I immediately answered it. Korra momentarily looked in my direction before continuing her training with Mako. For the past couple of days she had been unwavering, focused in training herself for the upcoming battle.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Ms. Sato?"

"Iroh!" I cried, gesturing everyone towards me. "What took you so long?"

"We were having a battle of our own over here," the general admitted. "Everything is under control now."

"Amon has taken over the city," I informed him. "Katara…she had her Bending taken."

"What?" Iroh cried. "Is the Avatar okay? Is she safe?"

"Korra's safe," I said. "She's right here with me. We need help though. The city is crawling with Equalists and we don't have the numbers to take them on."

"He needs to hurry," Korra said speaking for the first time. "We need to get Katara," she added in a quieter voice.

"I'll get the troops ready and we should be there tomorrow at dawn."

I looked up at the Water Tribe girl and gave me a sharp nod. She was terrified, I knew she was. But she also seemed ready to face her fears and I could see the determination in her voice.

"Well tell him less talking and more moving," Lin practically growled. "He's lining up Benders and taking their bending!"

"Iroh-"

"I heard," he simply replied. "I'm getting everything ready as we speak," the general added. "I'm looking forward to working with the Avatar. I'll see you at sunrise," was all he said before hanging up.

I sighed and put the phone away. All hell was going to break loose in just a few hours…and we had to ready for it.

* * *

Iroh's POV

I approached Republic City just as the sun was rising, just as I had said. As my troops approached the bay I felt the hair of the back of my neck stand. Something was wrong. Something was very, very wrong. When I had talked to Asami, she said that Amon's forces were occupying the entire city, but as the ships moved closer and closer, it became more clear that the place was deserted, or at least that's what they wanted us to believe.

"General," my assistant called walking over towards me. I looked over my shoulder and nodded, letting him know it was ok to proceed. "The city looks…deserted?"

"Something is not right," I replied. "Keep your eyes open."

And that's when it happened.

Suddenly submarines came up and airplanes started to head or way, throwing torpedo's, bombs, anything they could at us. One of their attacks directly hit our ship and it began to sink. I immediately yelled for our forces to counterattack and our military planes to take off as well. The Earthbenders, Firebenders and Waterbenders readied themselves as we sent out our own wave of attacks.

I partnered up with a waterbender who transported me to another ship where I sent out Fire attacks though one of our machinery while ordering the waterbenders to go and rescue anyone who was at the sinking ship. I looked around and noticed that a lot, if not most of the ships and aircrafts had been damaged in the raid. It wasn't looking good.

I stopped my attacks and looked around. Ships were being blown up left and right and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. The soldiers struggled to get afloat when they were knocked off the ship and everyone did what they could to help one another, but it was all in vain. We had already lost this battle.

I was so caught up in this that I didn't even see the torpedo headed straight towards me. I instinctively punched forward, sending a powerful fire attack only for it to set the bomb off, knocking off the ship.

As I fell into the water I couldn't help but think how I had failed the city…and the Avatar.


	33. Leverage

**Thank BG-13 for her help and dedication in this story and don't forget to check out, We're friends now, aren't we?**

* * *

Korra's POV

Everything was ready. Iroh would be arriving at sunrise and I was finally going to have the help I needed to bring down those monsters. The sun hadn't risen when I walked out of my tent, going to shower and change my clothing. Since my parents return, I had opted for wearing the traditional clothing I had worn while I was at home. It gave me a strange comforting feeling when I did and I suspected it was because I missed the South Pole so much.

Soon after everyone began to rise as well and I walked over to Naga, leaning against her while petting her large head. The Polarbear dog whined and tenderly licked my face, making me smile. She knew I was both excited and scared for the upcoming events. I prayed to the Spirits every day so that they could give me the strength I needed to overcome my fears. I hoped they heard me.

Mako walked over to me, extending his hand to help me rise and I took it. He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him, and I complied burying my face into his chest, letting his warmth comfort me like it always had. My parents walked over to me and so did Asami.

"It's time," she said.

I nodded and followed everyone out the tunnel and to the docks, where we would wait for Iroh's troops to arrive. But when we exited the tunnel I immediately noticed something was off. Yesterday the entire bay was covered with ships and now…there was none in sight. I furrowed my brow at this as I climbed up the stairs to the docks.

"Something isn't right," I said when we got there.

The Firebender gave my hand a squeeze before looking through some binoculars if Iroh was anywhere in sight. I got goosebumps and I knew something was definitely not right. Where were Amon's forces? Why wasn't there a singly Equalist in sight?

"There he is!" Asami said pointing to the fog.

I took the binoculars and sure enough battle ships began to come into view. I couldn't help but smile at this as I handed them over to my parents so that they could see. Bolin, my boyfriend's brother, looked around confused, probably wondering the same thing as I was.

"This doesn't feel right," he muttered.

"I know," Mako answered.

"We need to be ready to help in any way we can," I said.

I hadn't been wrong. Soon enough submarines emerged from the water and air planes came at full force to the United Forces. I could see the horror reflected on everyone's face as the bombarding began and I knew I had to help. I quickly jumped off the docks and dove inside the water, making my way to them.

As I traveled underwater, I redirected any torpedoes I would see, making them explode against the Equalist ships before moving the mines over to them as well. I concentrated on this until I saw something red from the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a man sinking toward the bottom of the bay. I quickly made my way to him, grabbing the collar of his shirt and swimming up to the surface, taking a big gulp of air.

He coughed a few times before turning to look at me. "Avatar Korra?" he asked. I nodded and he smiled. "General Iroh," he introduced.

I smiled at this. "Guess this wasn't exactly the welcome to Republic City you expected," I lightly joked.

The General chuckled. "Not really," he admitted.

I was about to make a move to get us to shore when a metal cage came down on us and the latch on the bottom shut, blocking our exit. I made a flame appear in my hand, holding tightly onto a metal bar, ready to melt my way out when a sharp electric current hit me full force, the water acting as a perfect conductor. I let out a scream of pain before it became too much and the too familiar darkness claimed me.

* * *

Tonraq's POV

My daughter had been caught. She had been taken by that maniac once again and I hadn't been able to stop him. When she had jumped off the docks, I had wanted to go after her, Senna did too, but Asami had insisted that she needed to do this on her own and because of this, I hadn't gone after her. I regret that now. I saw when they pulled her and Iroh out of the water in a cage. I had tried going in to save her but Mako and his brother had stopped me, telling me that we needed a plan. It had been my wife's pleas that finally made me reconsider.

"We need to get as many people as we can and search the city," Bei Fong said.

"We don't even know where to look," Bolin countered.

"We have to be smart about this," Asami began. "We need a plan."

"What we need is to find my daughter," I finally snapped. "I have to get her back."

"Guys," Mako called coming over to us. "I think I have someone who can help us."

I looked over at him, and noticed that the hobo, Gommu was standing next to him, smiling as always. I rolled my eyes. Sure he had given us shelter here and everything but I didn't think he would be of much help.

"I think I know where the Avatar might be," he said. Everyone looked at him now. "A few miles from here there is an underground warehouse Amon used for his rallies when he first arrived. I always saw them going in with all sorts of prisoners. Maybe that's where they are keeping her."

"Do you know where it is?" Senna asked.

"I sure do!" Gommu replied.

"Then take us there," I said. "Please. I need to find my daughter."

"Well you better gather your things and all the weapons you can find, that place is crawling with equalists," he said. "Unless," the hobo added looking deep in thought. "I might actually have a way to clear the way for you."

"How?" I questioned.

"A few buddies of me can create a distraction, long enough for you to go inside," Gommu answered excitedly. "If we don't get caught, we can stick around for you to come out and help!"

"That is the most ridiculous plan I have ever heard!" Lin barked.

Now I knew this man was crazy. But he was also our best bet.

"I don't know," the Sato girl said thoughtfully. "If that place is guarded as they say, that might not work. I mean we'd stand out right away in this clothing."

That's when it hit me. "You're right," I pointed out. "But I think Gommu's plan has something going for it." Now I knew I was going mad.

"How so?" Mako asked.

"We become equalists," I said.

"At first I thought we had one wacko," the Chief of Police began. "Now I know we have two!"

The Firebender ignored his superior's comment giving me a nod. My wife grabbed my arm, looking concerned for the idea we had just brought up. It was risky, yes, but I would do anything to get my daughter back. Anything.

"I have some weapons they use," the shrink said. "And I think we might actually pull this off."

"We need bait though," Bolin interjected.

Everyone looked over at Bei Fong, who had her arms crossed looking annoyed as ever. When she realized everyone was starring at her, realization dawned upon her and she began backing away, looking ready to attack.

"Absolutely not!"

"Come on, Chief," Mako begged. "It's for Korra."

Lin stopped at this and sighed. Looks like we did have the bait and the plan. All we needed were the uniforms. Gommu read my mind at this, speaking once again.

"And I know just where to find the suits," he said with a wink before running off.

I took in a deep breath, pulling my wife towards me. 'We're going to get you back, Korra,' I thought. 'We're going to get you back'.

* * *

Korra's POV

I let out a groan as I started to come to. I looked around the 'room' I was in before remembering what had happened. General Iroh and I had been captured. I sat up in my spot and looked around for the Firebender. I found him chained  
against the wall and still unconscious. I surprisingly wasn't tied up, and then I realized the reason behind this: according to Amon, I had lost my Bending. I actually smiled at this despite the situation. I finally had some leverage.

I crawled over to where Iroh was and shook him. After a few shakes he let out a groan as his eyes fluttered open, scanning the cell as well. He turned to me and blinked a few times when he realized I wasn't chained up.

"Why aren't you-?"

"Amon still thinks I don't have my Bending," I whispered. "And I'd like to keep it that way."

He chuckled at the last comment before looking at his bound hands above him. "I don't suppose you can let me loose?"

I shook my head. "Sorry," I apologized. "If I break the chains, they'll know I can Bend, and right now surprise is our best weapon."

Iroh sighed at this before nodding. "Fine," he said.

I gave him a nod before going on the floor and doing pushups. I could see the confusion on his face but I ignored it as I continued my daily routine. Every morning since Katara had been captured I'd exercised my body, making it stronger and making me more agile. After I finished three sets I flipped onto my back, doing bicycle sit-ups, touching the opposite knee each time.

"What are you doing?" he finally questioned.

"Exercising," I answered with a grunt. "I've been preparing to face Amon."

"Korra, you can't do this on your own," Iroh countered. "We should wait till the others find us."

"I can't let anyone else get hurt," I said sitting up. "Not again," I added.

The General opened his mouth to speak but I could hear the door opening. I went over to my spot, leaning against the wall, trying to look scared. I didn't try very hard. I was scared, but I was also angry and right now that anger outweighed my fear. Lieutenant, Amon's second in command came to view, smirking at me.

She was as much of a monster as Amon.

Lieutenant walked over to me, jamming her kali sticks at me, making me cry out in pain as Iroh watched helplessly, trying to break free of his chains to help me. She pulled them away when I was on the floor and tied my hands behind my back before brusquely standing me up and pushing me out the door before locking the cell once again.

I really wished my hands were free so I could punch Lieutenant. She kept shoving me as she walked me through the labyrinth like hallways. I could practically feel her smug grin as she walked behind me. She nudged me again, a little harder, and I stumbled slightly. The woman grabbed me by my bound hands and roughly tugged me back up.

"Watch your step," she stated, that twisted grin plastered on her face. I gritted my teeth, biting the inside of my cheek to keep myself from saying anything. Soon enough she pushed me through a door and I tumbled onto the ground. I hissed as my face hit the ground, making my teeth rattle and my face sting from the impact.

I managed to get onto my knees before I felt the Lieutenant's Kali stick on my back. I braced for a shock but none came and I sighed in relief. No shock. When I finally took stock of my surroundings I felt my blood run cold.

No. They'd gotten away. They couldn't be here!

"Tenzin?"


	34. Rescue Part 1

Thank BG-13!

* * *

Asami's POV

Everyone had split up after we arrived at Amon's little rat hole. Bolin and I were to get General Iroh out and meet up with the others as soon as we could. The Earthbender and I quickly blended in with the other Equalists, talking to them about the revolution and such. I found that many of the maniac's followers didn't agree with his method of torture and that they were only searching for equal rights, not a war.

We met one of the leaders and we immediately started to put our scheme in motion. He was unusually large and he had a deep voice. I asked Bolin to stay quiet and just listen. I'd noticed that he was a little nervous and I didn't want him giving us away.

"We're looking for General Iroh," I began. "Amon wants to see him."

"Amon is in the middle of a rally," the leader began, sounding suspicious. "He didn't tell me he wanted that Firebending scum."

"He had a change of plans," I answered. "Now unless you want to upset him and explain why we're taking so long, you'll tell us where he is."

"I don't really trust you," he replied. "You two look like newbies and newbies aren't allowed here. Unless you're some sort of spies."

I stiffened a little at that. Uh-oh. This was quickly going downhill. If we screwed this up, we screwed the whole operation up and Korra couldn't last another day with that monster. I had to play this smoothly.

"How dare you accuse us of being spies?" I practically spat. "My mother died because of a Firebender!" I figured it was something my dad would say. Great. Now I'm thinking like him.

"Well, you've only asked to take the Bender," the leader began. "You never said where." I froze. He had us there. "If you really aren't a spy, you'll know where the rally is."

"Of course we know where it is," Bolin replied, speaking up for the first time.

Yep. We were screwed.

"Well?"

"Down the tunnel, to the left and through the big doors," the Earthbender replied easily.

I blinked a few times, glad the mask hid the surprise on my face. The man stared at us for a long time before laughing and slapping Mako's younger brother on the back. When he finally composed himself he spoke again.

"Sorry kids," the leader said, sounding a bit apologetic. "But it's just that we thought the Avatar's friends might come and get her and we couldn't risk that, now could we?"

I shook my head. "Of course not," I replied.

"Very well," he said before moving aside. "The cell is down the next corridor and to your right. It's the third cell down. Be careful and make sure you chi block him or he might burn you to a crisp."

We nodded and went on our way. Once we were a safe distance away I spoke up.

"How'd you know that?" I whispered.

"Well while you were talking with the group before 'Mr. Buff-Guy', I overhead another group talking about them heading to the rally," Bolin explained. "One had missed their meeting so they filled him in and well there you go."

"Not bad," I replied. I had to admit, I was impressed.

He stopped in his tracks and I tilted my head to the side. "You sound like my brother," he muttered as he followed me again. I smirked under the mask.

When we reached the cell and unlocked it from the outside. Surprisingly it didn't have a lock just a handle that only made it possible to open from this side. When the door opened we caught sight of Iroh right away tied against the wall. His eyes narrowed and he began to thrash against his restraints.

"Shh!" I whispered harshly as Bolin worked on the chains. Once they were off the General threw a punch forward which I evaded and hit him right in the gut, making him fall to his knees. "Is this any way to treat your rescuer?" I asked.

"Asami?" Iroh questioned. I nodded and he smiled, shaking his head. "Thanks," he said, standing up. "But we need to get out of here and help Korra."

"Where is she?" Bo asked.

"Lieutenant took her not too long ago," the General began. "I don't know where."

"We might," I said. "But for now you have to follow our lead. So turn around and let me cuff you."

He sighed before doing what he was told. I asked him to put up a fight while Bolin restrained him as we were getting out and that I might leave a bruise or two. Iroh agreed and we headed out.

_'We're coming, Korra'_ I thought. _'Just hang on'._

* * *

Katara's POV

My bending had been taken. I could still feel the hollow feeling I had felt when Amon had placed his hand on my neck and his thumb over my forehead. But in that moment and even now, I regretted nothing. I had done my selfless duty to help my son and his family, the last Airbenders and Korra, the Avatar. I could tell the girl had not wanted me to stay, but it had been the only way for her to be saved. She couldn't go back to that maniac. She couldn't go through what she had…not again.

I sighed as I leaned against the wall of my cell. When I had been brought here, I had expected to be tied up like the rest of the Benders but I wasn't. I was no longer a threat. I was old, feeble, weak, nothing without the Bending that once placed me in the history books along with my late husband and the rest of team Avatar. I didn't care. I had done what was necessary and that was all that counted. Korra and my son were safe, and that was all that mattered.

The door to my cell opened and I blinked a few times, bringing up a tired hand to block the bright light than shined through. Two masked Equalists looked at each other before going over to me. I turned away from them. This had been their routine since I was kept here. They'd come and throw insults at me, tempting me, telling me how I was worth nothing. How the 'Great Katara, the best healer of the world' was nothing but an old beat up woman in an old rusty cell.

"Master Katara," one of them whispered. I looked up at this. That voice was so familiar…"It's me, Senna," my former pupil whispered. "Tonraq is here too, we are going to get you out."

"How did you get in here?" I asked looking at them as they removed their masks. "How did you get those suits?"

"It was my idea," Tonraq said with a smile. "We couldn't leave you here. After some planning Gommu got us the suits and everyone is here, on individual missions."

"Where's Korra?" I asked as they helped lift me up. Senna bit her lip at this, looking at her husband. I frowned. There was something wrong. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Korra was captured along with General Iroh," the mother revealed. My eyes widened. "Lin and Mako are working on getting here out while Asami and Bolin are getting the General."

"We have to help," I said. "Leave me here and save her, you can't let her stay here a moment longer. Not with that monster."

"We have our assigned missions," Tonraq answered. "I know Mako and the Chief will get her, but we have to get you out of here."

"No," I said trying to fight against him. "Save her!"

"We are," Senna replied trying to reason with me. "She's going to be fine," she added, though she didn't sound too sure.

"Please," her husband begged. "Korra would never forgive herself if we leave you."

I closed my eyes tightly and sighed. I wanted her rescue to be their priority but they were right. If everything went as planned and the teen was returned home, safe and sound, she'd ask for me, and if I wasn't there…she'd blame herself and that could spiral her down to another depression and we couldn't afford that. So with a shaky nod they put their masks back on and led me out the cell.

I just hoped Mako and Lin got her safe and sound.


	35. Rescue Part 2

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Mako's POV

We were finally going to get Korra back. Lin and I had split up from the group first, scouting every inch of this place for her. It wasn't till we overheard a pair of Equalists talk about the rally and the Airbenders that we finally got a lead to where she could be. We followed them through a back door and my eyes widened when I spotted Tenzin and his Airbending children tied to poles in the middle of the stage.

"I thought you said you saw them get away," Lin hissed at me.

I gave her a shaky nod. "I saw them get away," I replied. "How could they have been captured?"

"My brothers and sisters," a familiar voice began, snapping my attention to the figure walking up the stage. I couldn't help the growl that escaped me. Amon. "Today I rid the world of Airbending, forever!"

The Chief and I shared a look. We couldn't let that happen. We wouldn't.

"But first I want to present you with a gift," Amon said. My eyes zeroed in on Korra, who was being pushed on stage by the monster's second in command. "I give you the so called Avatar."

The crowd booed at this, asking her to join the Airbenders in getting her Bending stripped. Despite the fact he was wearing a mask I could practically see his smirk. I growled again. That bastard was going to pay for everything he had done to Korra.

"This…girl is no longer a threat," he continued. "I stripped her of her Bending, among other things."

Now I knew I was going to rip his head off. I made a move to go toward the stage but Bei Fong grabbed my arm. I shrugged it off, wondering what she had to say now. We needed to get Korra out of here. If the public knew what that…thing did to her…it would shatter her self esteem.

"We need to be smart about this," she said. "If you go head on, you'll lose."

"Well what do you suggest, Chief?" I asked.

"Let them go!" Korra shouted and I turned my attention back on her. She was trying to get out of the Lieutenant's grip but the woman held her back.

The Chief of Police pulled my arm again, forcing me to look at her. "Focus Mako!" she snapped.

I shook my head, trying to do what I was told. I looked around the place, trying to find something that would help create a distraction. I spotted water sprinklers and a idea came to mind. I would need Bei Fong for this though.

"How good of an Earthbender are you?" I asked.

Lin raised a brow at this, as if offended that I questioned her skill. "As good as my mother was," she replied.

I nodded. "Well then I need you to simulate an Earthquake."

"What?"

"If you simulate an Earthquake these people are going to want to get out of here," I explained. She looked at me for a moment and I opened my mouth to explain the rest when I heard a loud scream.

My attention snapped back to the stage where Korra was convulsing thanks to the torrent Lieutenant was using on her. I clenched my jaw at this. Amon walked over to where she was, looking calm until he launched a kick toward her face.

"Mako, what else?" Lin asked, forcing me to focus again.

"I'll turn on the sprinklers," I finished. "Do it now, before he tries something else."

She nodded and we went to a more secluded area, where we could hide. Bei Fong took breaths as she stomped her feet on the ground and it wasn't long before the ground beneath us began to shake, slowly at first before rapidly increasing. I launched a few small fire attacks and the sprinklers went off and soon enough I could hear the people scream as they made their way out of the building.

Amon didn't take the bait though. He began looking around, searching for us. When he didn't spot us, he grabbed Korra by the hair and picked her up, earning a yelp from the girl. He held her tightly against him, continuing to search for us.

"I'd leave while you still can," he said. "Don't worry about the little tramp. I already have the night planned out. It's been a long time since I've…slept with someone."

That caught my attention. I made my way towards him but Bei Fong pulled me back by the collar. This was getting annoying and I pushed her away.

"He's baiting you!"

"I don't care!" I snapped. "I need to get Korra."

I jumped off the balcony, using my Firebending to soften my landing and I looked directly at Amon. I was going to rip his miserable head off for what he did to my Korra. I started making my way towards her but an electric current stopped me, making me crumble to my knees. Something must have snapped in the teen because she pushed Amon away before running to me.

Bei Fong was next to me in a second taking on Lieutenant. I got up and started to fight the second in command, ordering the Chief of police to remove Korra's handcuffs. When they were off she hoped back on stage throwing a series of Fire kicks at the revolutionist. It wasn't hard to tell he was surprised.

"Impossible," he said just as I joined her. Bei Fong could hold her own.

"Untie Tenzin and the kids," Korra said. "I'll handle this."

I nodded and went over to the Airbender, untying him and asking him where his wife and newborn son were. He said he knew where they were and made his way off the stage, using a powerful air attack to slam Lieutenant into the wall, making her lose consciousness. Lin went on stage and asked the children to follow Gommu who came in with a group of his own friends.

"Come on kids!" he yelled as he left the building.

I turned to see Korra and Amon, both putting up a good fight. She managed to get close enough and elbowed his face, making a crack appear on his mask. He growled. I smirked; his temper was getting the better of him. Suddenly he held his hand out in front of him and Korra's body went rigid. My eyes widened. He was a Bloodbender!

I made a move towards him but he did the same to me and Bei Fong, holding us in place. He lifted Korra up and began to twist her limbs in an unnatural way, making her scream in pain. I tried fighting my hold but it was all in vain.

"What's worse child?" Amon asked. "The fact that I made you mine or that no matter how much you fought, you ended up enjoying it?"

I growled at this and he chuckled as tears slid down her cheeks. He started to twist her neck but before he could get any further a fire attack hit him in the back, making him loosen his hold on us. I turned and found General Iroh with Bolin and Asami.

He let out a frustrated noise before getting up and making a run for it. I threw a series of punches at him, but he escaped through a trap door. I growled once again but went over to Korra, gently picking her up.

"Mako," she whispered her voice full of pain. I could tell Amon's words had taken their toll on her.

"Shh," I soothed. "I'm right here."

"Get some rest, Korra," Asami added as we walked through the tunnel. "Everything is going to be fine now."


	36. Why can't I save anybody?

Thank BG-13 who is just AWESOME!

* * *

Asami's POV

I watched as Senna soothingly ran the glowing water down Korra's back, unknotting the muscles. The teen let out a few whimpers at this, still sore from Amon's last attack. She was on her belly, gripping the sheets tightly before relaxing if only slightly. I sighed at this, thinking about recent events.

We had successfully rescued Iroh, Katara and her but that monster had made sure she didn't go unscathed. He had revealed that he had used Bloodbending on her while he raped her, using her own body against her. Now we had confirmation about just how sick and twisted this demon truly was.

Her parents had helped sooth her and so had Mako and I but I knew that now this revelation was planted in the back on her head. We tried to make her understand that it wasn't her fault, that she had fought hard to get away from him, that it had been out of her reach what he did to her.

After a moment the water stopped glowing and Senna placed the water back in the bucket, rubbing soothing circles on her daughter's back. Korra let out a sigh at this, and I could tell she was feeling a lot better than before. She sat up and smiled at her mother before sitting up and placing a shirt over her head. She smiled at me and I did the same.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Better," the teen replied.

"Mako has been going crazy," I commented after a moment. The Firebender hadn't been allowed to be with her, since she had to be without a shirt, along with her father.

She smiled a little at this. "I better go see him then," the Water Tribe girl said as she got up and exited the tent.

"How is she?" I asked after a while. I needed to know if she was okay, physically at least.

"The muscles are slowly unknotting," Senna answered. "But I'm worried about her. She cries and screams in her sleep."

I nodded. The girl had stopped doing this after her parents arrival but now…now she was regressing back into her shell, and I feared that if she went back in, she would never be the same again.

"Have you heard the broadcast?" I whispered.

The girl's mother nodded. "Three people each day she doesn't confront him," the mother answered. "It's been two days."

I sighed and nodded again. It was only a matter of time before Korra found out and when she did…I didn't even want to know how she'd react. I left the tent after, looking for her and found her sitting in between Mako's legs, his arms wrapped around protectively. For the first time since her rescue, she actually looked calm.

I sat down and looked over to where Tenzin was. He and Iroh had been spending a lot of time together, trying to contact Commander Bumi, the Airbender's older brother. Pema and the kids where with Katara, who held the youngest child, Rohan. The elder had talked to Korra shortly after the rescue while guiding Senna in how to undo the knots caused by Bloodbender. Korra had looked relieved at seeing the elder again, but that quickly changed to guilt when she found out the war hero could no longer Bend.

"Hey Asami," Bolin greeted, sitting down next to me. "What are you doing?"

I opened my mouth to speak but the radio cracked and I quickly turned to look at Mako. He nodded at me and got up, asking Korra to follow him and the teen did so until the revolutionist's voice was heard.

"Good evening citizens of Republic City," he said. Korra immediately stilled, causing Mako to do the same. "As you all know, I will be killing three Benders every day the Avatar does not turn herself in to me. This is day three, meaning she has already let nine Benders die."

I could see the horror reflected on the girl's face. The Firebender gently gabbed her arm, trying to get her to follow him but she wouldn't budge.

"I have the three Benders ready," Amon continued. "And as usual I will broadcast their deaths, so you can hear them-" I stood up and turned the radio off, looking over at Korra.

The girl shook her head before turning to look at Mako, and I could see the accusation and pain in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Korra, you were in pain," he explained. "I didn't want you to worry."

"Didn't want me to worry?" the girl asked. "Mako, people have been dying because of me!"

The Firebender opened his mouth to speak but she turned around and ran as fast as she could into the tunnels. He made a move to follow her but I stopped him, grabbing his arm and shaking my head.

"I'll go after her," I said. Mako opened his mouth but I cut him off. "She needs a girl talk. Let me handle it."

I ran after her and found her not too far off, leaning against the tunnel walls, her face hidden behind the palms of her hands. For a moment I thought she was crying but when she heard me, her hands lowered and I saw no tears.

"Hey," I called. "Are you ok?"

She looked up at me, her eyes staring at me so contemplatively that I felt like I (italics) was the one being studied for once. I suddenly imagined this was what a bug felt when they put it under a microscope and I couldn't help but think that Korra suddenly looked so much older than she was. She seemed so worn down and exhausted.

"Have you ever thought, even for a second, that the world would be a better place if you weren't in it?"

I tensed, ever muscle in my body tightening. Where was this coming from? I thought we were passed this.

"Why can't you save anybody?" she asked as she leaned her head back against the wall and looked up at the ceiling, as if looking for her answer there. After a moment she closed her eyes and sighed heavily. "I'm just so tired, Asami."

"Korra, talk to me," I told her gently, sitting down next to her. I had to stop her before her thoughts suffocated the life out of her.

"People are dying because of me," Korra whispered.

"This isn't your fault," I tried reasoning. "You can't keep blaming yourself for something that is out of your control."

"It is my fault," she countered. "If I hadn't escaped…if I hadn't snuck out that night…none of this would have happened. People wouldn't die if I didn't exist."

"Don't say that," I replied. "Korra, we are born, we live, and then we die. That's how life works. You can take yourself out of the equation but that doesn't change things. Life would still go on, death would still happen."

The teen stared at me for a moment before leaning against my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her. I could see silent tears falling down her face and I rubbed my hand up and down her arm. I didn't know how to make her understand that it wasn't her fault.

"I want this war to be over," Korra whispered after a moment. "I want it all to go away so I can go home. I miss the snow."

"It's going to end soon," I assured. "Bumi is already on his way. He should be here in a day or two."

"Are you sure?" she asked, pulling away. I nodded. "Then I need to be ready too."

I raised a brow at this. "Korra, you don't have to fight if you don't want to," I told her.

"I have to," the teen replied, determination in her eyes. "Maybe you're right and death happens with or without me. But I won't let it happen anymore. I'm going to face Amon and bring him down once and for all."

I opened my mouth to say something, I'm not really sure what, but then I stopped. Her eyes, just moments ago were aged and tired, now were filled with a bright blaze like the fire she commanded. Her attitude had pulled a one eighty in a matter of seconds. She was ready.

So, I simply smiled at the younger girl, my friend, and nodded my head. "Alright then."

* * *

Lin's POV

Korra had found out what Amon had been doing. I couldn't help but yell at everyone who had been close by for leaving the radio on. It was as if these people didn't know what Korra had been through…well most didn't but those who did had to be careful, dammit!

I paced around, waiting for her to come back after she had run off. We had made so much progress…worked hard to bring back her self esteem but I feared that even something as simple as what she'd heard might send her spiraling downhill again.

I stopped my pacing when I saw her come back, the Sato girl next to her and I let out a sigh of relief. As she drew closer I saw the determination on her face and in her eyes and I smiled. The Avatar was back.

She called Katara over and the elder got up, walking over to her former pupil as we all did. What was she planning?

"Korra, what's going on?" the ex-Waterbender asked.

The teen breathed deeply. "You're going to need to trust me," the girl said. "Close your eyes. There's something I want to try."

Katara eyed her before doing as she was told. I didn't think much of the request but I couldn't help but wonder. The girl took deep breaths as she too closed her eyes before placing a thumb on the elder's forehead and another over her heart.

What happened next surprised not only me, but everyone else.

When Korra opened her eyes, they weren't their normal cobalt blue, they were glowing. The Avatar state. Her thumbs also began to glow and she stood this way for a few moments before the glowing stopped and she stepped back.

The war hero opened her eyes as well and blinked a few times before looking over to the well of water we had. She took in a deep breath and raised her hand, the water in well rising as well, bending to the will of the elder. Everyone's mouth dropped, mine included. She had gotten her Bending back. Katara smiled at this and placed the water back.

"Thank you, Korra," she said, embracing the teen. I could see the look of relief on the young Avatar's face and I knew what needed to happen.

"It's time we take back the City," I began. "But we are going to do this my way. Outside the law."

The teen nodded. "We'll need to split up," Korra added. "It's time to end this."

"My Metalbenders and I will take back City Hall," I replied. "Once we have the heart of the city, it shouldn't take much to take the rest."

"The council needs to be rescued," Tenzin added. "Republic City is in chaos and we need to keep peace."

"What about Commander Bumi?" Iroh asked. "He's going to need help."

"Well then, lets organize ourselves," Korra said as everyone went over the battle plan.

I glanced over the teen, a small smile tugging at my lips. The Avatar was back. But more importantly, Korra was, and that's all that mattered.


	37. Unfinished business

Thank BG-13 whom without, this story wouldnt be as good as it is...She's AWESOME!

* * *

Senna's POV

Iroh had wanted to make preparations for Bumi's arrival and to make sure there was no intervening in their arrival. My daughter had ran off after hearing Amon's broadcast, and for a moment I thought she would run away, but she surprised me when she came back, a plan in mind.

We were all split up into different teams. The General and Bolin would have to infiltrate the revolutionist's forces and sabotage the air force and the submarines. Tenzin and Katara would be going to the war prisons, freeing the captives while trying to keep peace among the citizens. Asami volunteered to go with Mako and Korra. My daughter was determined to fight that monster.

"What about us?" Tonraq asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. "We want to help too."

"Mom, Dad," Korra began. "I-I don't-"

"At least let us go with you," I insisted. "We could help."

She sighed and reluctantly nodded her head. My husband and I shared a smile and went to ready ourselves along with everyone else. The whole village was also going to go with the General, causing a lot of commotion.

Once everyone was ready we all split up and went our separate ways. We continued through a long tunnel, following a map that Mako had so that we would end up where Amon wanted to meet without receiving the ambush we were sure he had planned.

After what seemed like an eternity we stopped and the Firebender opened the sewer door and hauled himself up before giving us the clear, helping my daughter up, then Asami followed by myself and my husband. Once there, we searched the warehouse, room by room, searching for the madman but not finding him. As we crossed a bridge, we noticed boiling water underneath and watched as the people below worked, chained to each other.

My jaw clenched.

It wasn't hard to guess that those people had once been Benders, and were now treated as slaves. My daughter shared a look with the Firebender before looking over at us.

"We need to help them," Korra said.

I nodded and started to make our way back when she stopped dead in her tracks before slowly backing away. I frowned at this and looked as a man, who appeared to be in his forties, yelled at the workers, whipping and cursing at him.

"That's Tarrlok," she said, fear and anger intermingling in her voice.

I heard Tonraq growl and my hands turned into fists. He was the other monster, the other beast that had taken advantage of my little girl. That thing had been responsible for the kidnapping of my daughter while under the care of the Sato heiress and her boyfriend.

"You go and find Amon," I began. "We'll get these people out."

"Mom-"

"We can hold our own," Tonraq added. "Go."

My daughter held our gaze and hugged us both tightly. We returned the embrace and sent her off with Asami and Mako. I looked up at my husband and he gave me a sharp nod. We went over to where a few guards were and knocked them out cold, taking the keys they had and began to free the workers, looking out for the monster, only to find him sitting down, reading a magazine.

When we were done, we instructed them to leave the building and help whoever they could, telling them where some weapons were. Tonraq and I focused our attention on the water and took a deep breath before willing the hot water to freeze, making the room cold.

That thing, Tarrlok, looked around, wondering what was happening, putting the magazine down.

"What the hell?" he began before stopping, noticing there were no workers there.

My husband and I were not violent people, Spirits knew that, but having known what that thing did to our little girl…it snapped something inside me. We stepped into his sight, and I could see a flicker of fear cross his face and with good reason.

"Who are you?" he asked.

We didn't answer, just kept walking forward, melting the water in the tanks as we did.

"What do you want from me?" Tarrlok continued to ask, walking backwards. "Get away from me!"

We gathered the water in the tanks and launched it toward the monster. The water began to encircle the thing, encompassing him, trapping him.

We watched as he writhed inside the sphere, trying to get out, to breathe, but we held firm and didn't allow him. Soon his body began to jerk less and less until it finally ceased. Only then did we let the water fall, his lifeless body along with it.

When the deed was done, I had to look away. _'Spirits, forgive us.'_


	38. Now, we're even

BG-13 is AWESOME!

* * *

Asami's POV

Tonraq and Senna had split up from us a few minutes ago. Korra, Mako and I were still at the warehouse, searching for Amon who was apparently playing hide-and-seek. As we ran I couldn't help but wonder what would happen when we found that maniac. The teen wanted to fight but we all knew that she couldn't win this fight alone. She would need help, whether she wanted it or not.

Just as we were crossing a bridge, a too familiar figure appeared at the very end, kali sticks in hand and a cocky smirk across her face. My eyes narrowed as we stopped. I had unfinished business with that other monster.

"Go with Korra," I told the Firebender.

"But Asami-" the girl began.

"Go," I repeated. "This is personal."

I could see their hesitation but I gave them a reassuring nod. This was personal. I was going to get even with this weasel-snake. I had sworn it the last time we fought. She beat me last time, it wasnt gonna happen again.

The couple gave me a quick nod before taking off to another part of the warehouse. The woman rubbed the sticks together, causing a few sparks. I narrowed my eyes before taking out a pair of anti electricity stilettos. She wasn't the only one who had toys.

"Why do you even bother?" Lieutenant called as we began to encircle each other. "History always repeats itself."

"Never the same way," I replied. "And this time I'm going to watch my back. Advice I give to you."

The woman grinned again and threw her kali sticks forward. I expertly blocked the attack and we went head on. I had to admit that she was a very skilled fighter, but so was I. I used the stilettos to bring her forward and kneed her in the stomach. She grunted at this but chuckled, shaking her head. I titled my head to the side and she launched herself at me, quickening her attacks. She caught me off guard and nailed a hit on my side.

"Some things never change," Lieutenant said with a sadistic grin.

My jaw clenched. This wasn't over yet. Far from it.

We continued our fight and I started to get sloppy. I had to make her think she had the lead, get her confidence up and then I'd make my move. As she continued to attack me, I would only block and I could see the smile spread across her face as she thought she was winning. She pinned me against the wall and tried jamming the kali sticks into me but I used the stilettos and threw the weapons off to the side. Her smirk fell and I head butted her, making her topple back.

"There's something new for you," I spat as I made a cut across her face. My head hurt a little but I forced myself to keep focused. She placed her hand over the cut, looking down at her hand to see blood. It was my turn to grin. Lieutenant looked over at her kali sticks but I stood in front of her, shaking my head. "Not this time."

I think that's when she realized that I had played her all along and she let out a growl. My smiled widened. I was going to enjoy this. I threw my stilettos forward and she blocked the best she could but I'd left her with a new wound every chance I got.

She kicked my face and I touched my lip with the back of my hand and noticed blood had oozed out. I went forward again and fake another attack on her face before sinking one of the stilettos into her thigh, making her cry out in pain.

I crouched next to her, watching as she grabbed onto her leg, trying to figure out how to pull the blade out. Lieutenant looked at me, hatred in her pale blue eyes. I smirked. Well that made me feel special. I took out a tazer gun and rammed it into her side until she lost consciousness.

"Now, we're even," I told her before going to look for Mako and Korra.

They were going to need all the help they could get.


	39. Revenge

Again, AWESOME co author, BG-13. I salute you, my friend :)

* * *

Korra's POV

It was just Mako and I now. Everyone else had split up to fight or help someone else, leaving us to face Amon. If I was being honest with myself, I was nervous. Extremely nervous. I didn't know what I would do when I saw that monster. I didn't know how I'd react. I'd waited for this day for so long…I felt angry, extremely angry but I didn't know at who. I didn't know if I was angry at him…or at me.

Just as this thought was coming to mind I stopped in my tracks when I heard a too familiar chuckle. Amon was at the end of the bridge next to us. My jaw clenched and I took off at full speed after him. He ran out, going through a set of doors and I did the same, Mako shortly following. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. This was it. This was the moment I had been waiting for…that I had been preparing for.

"So the Avatar finally came," Amon said as I ran inside the room. "And she's not alone. Brought your knight in shining armor?" he added, looking at my boyfriend. "Still can't fight your own battles, child?"

"It's over, Amon," I replied. "You won't hurt anyone else. Not anymore."

The monster chuckled at that. "Do you really think you'll be able to stop me?" he questioned.

"I do and I will," I said, getting into my stance.

"Have you told your little boyfriend about the video?" the masked man asked. "About how you…enjoyed our time together."

"If you're trying to get under my skin, it's not going to work."

"Perhaps it won't work on you, but how about him?" he said looking at the Firebender next to me.

Mako's jaw was tight, and his body tense. I furrowed my brow before reality hit me. He wasn't taunting me, he was taunting him! Amon must have known that I put that past behind me, but Mako wouldn't. I shook my head at my amber eyed boyfriend. I didn't want that monster to bait him. He had to keep his head in the game.

"Don't listen to him, Mako," I whispered. "I've put that behind me."

"But he hasn't," the revolutionist continued tauntingly before showing me a control and clicking a button.

Suddenly the room lit up and television screens came to view. I looked around confused until each of the screens began to turn out and the volume increased. My eyes widened. No…no…

"I thought you might want to watch our first time," Amon said. "Do you hear it? Hear the enjoyment in her voice?" he questioned. Mako's hands turned to fists as he glared at him. "She'll never be yours and you know why? Because when she's with you, she'll be thinking about the day I took her, and you won't be able to do a thing about it."

That was the last straw, that was Mako's breaking point.

The Firebender threw blasts of fire at the screens, breaking all of them until the sound disappeared and I just watched, frozen in place. Amon was right. I would probably never be able to be intimate with Mako and it would be because of him. Because even the thought of it brought a sickness to my stomach, a sickness that I couldn't get rid of.

When he finished he huffed, slightly out of breath from his lashing out and the monster chuckled at this, finding it amusing. I wanted to talk to Mako, to try to calm him down. But I knew he wouldn't listen. This was too much for him.

"I'm going to rip your miserable head off, you son of a b*tch," he growled.

"Try me," Amon answered.

My eyes narrowed and I lifted chucks of earth, throwing them at him while Mako ran up to him, a flame engulfing his fists. The revolutionist dodged my attacks and I alternated between earth and fire, trying to distract him enough for the Firebender to reach him. Finally an attack hit him square in the chest, knocking the breath out of him and I ran forward.

Just as I was about to reach him, he held his hand out and I felt my body go rigid and I saw Mako's body stop as abruptly as mine, Amon's Bloodbending affecting us. The monster lifted me up, drifting me towards him and I let out a choked sob as I struggled to regain control.

"I think perhaps your soul mate," he began, his mouth twisting around the last words. "Wants to see what I'm capable of, how easy I can break you, leave you so that no one, not even he will be able to save you," the monster added, pulling out a too familiar plastic wrapper.

Mako fought against his hold, trying to free himself. "Get away from her! he shouted. "Let her go!"

"Beg," Amon ordered.

"No," I managed to choke out.

"I gave you an order, now do it!"

"Don't listen to him Korra!" Mako said.

"If you want to keep your little boyfriend alive, you'll do as I tell you," the masked man said in the same cold voice. "Now beg."

I closed my eyes tightly, feeling tears slide down my cheeks. He wanted me to beg. He wanted me to tell him that I wanted him, just like he had done all of those nights…but I'd promised myself that I would never let them take advantage of me again. That I would fight, even if it was the last thing I did. And that is exactly what I was planning to do.

"No," I answered as firmly as I could.

I could see his eyes narrow through the slits of the mask. "What?" he asked, as if giving me a chance to change my mind.

"I said no," I repeated. "I'm not that scared little girl. Not anymore. I'm no longer yours to control, I never was."

"Very well," Amon replied, turning to look at him, beginning to twist his neck.

Something snapped inside me and I somehow freed myself from his hold, landing in a crouch. I was through being his puppet. My eyes closed and I felt a familiar raw power creep over me, my vision clouded with pure white.

"Impossible," he breathed, backing away.

I threw a chuck of earth at him again, knocking him against the wall. Mako collapsed on to the floor and I glanced over to him, making sure he was okay. When I saw he was, I turned my attention back to the revolutionist. He held his hands out, trying to control my body again but I'd had it with him.

"No, you don't!" I yelled, sending an air kick at him, followed by several more air attacks.

I took a deep breath and punched forward, sending Amon flying against wooden boards. I walked over to him, picking him up and tossing the mask away to reveal his face. He let out a groan at this before his eyes locked with mine, and I saw real fear.

He was just a man. Nothing more.

The fear in his eyes was similar to mine. Mine was the fear of them coming into my room and doing me as they pleased, except his fear was also different. He feared death, and all I wanted to do at this moment was to kill him. To snap his neck. To take revenge for what he had done to me. But something held me back…something stopped me from breaking every bone in his body giving him the most slow and torturous death I could think up. There was a voice in my mind that whispered, told me I was better than him, that I could never sink that low.

"You won't kill me, will you?" he asked.

I shook my head. Coward. I wanted to. Oh, Spirits know I wanted to. But I couldn't.

"I always wondered what kind of person could do such a thing," I began, my hold still strong around his neck. "But now that I see you, I think I understand. You have nothing inside you. Nothing at all. You're pathetic and sad and empty. But as much as I hate you…I just can't," I added, letting go.

I turned around to see Mako, staring at me, a small smile in his face. It was over. It was finally over. As I walked over to him I saw his face change and his mouth move, trying to tell me something. I turned around and found Amon holding a knife. I tried blocking his attack but before I could react, a sharp pain shot through my body.

The blade sunk deep into my abdomen before being pulled out. I collapsed to my knees, my hand over the bleeding wound before feeling yet another jab of pain right below my shoulder blade.

I fell to the side and saw a fire attack knock Amon away, and I could see him and Mako fighting but I couldn't hear anything. It was as if everything was in slow motion, distant and fading. Soon after the Firebender knelt down next to me, worry in his amber eyes.

"Everything is going to be alright," I heard him say. "We just need to get out of here."

I lifted a tired and bloody hand toward his cheek, rubbing my thumb over his cheek.

"I love you," I whispered before I let the darkness and numbness claim me.

* * *

Mako's POV

Words couldn't even describe what I felt when I saw that son of a bitch sink a blade into Korra. I tried warning her, telling her that he was behind her but I had been too late. She hadn't been able to block the attack and now she was lying on the floor, red liquid oozing out of her.

I ripped a part of my sleeve off and added pressure, causing Korra to let out a soft groan and I flipped her onto her back, pressing the cloth against the wound before using my belt to hold it in place before turning my attention back to the Bloodbender that was chuckling a few feet from me, wiping the blood off his face.

"All of that work and you still couldn't keep her alive?" Amon asked with a smirk.

"Korra isn't going to die," I answered through my clenched teeth.

"Are you so sure?"

I'd had it with him.

I made a flame appear in my palm and I ran at him, fist raised and ready to hit its target when my body went rigid. I felt my jaw clench as he drew me closer, the flame going out. I struggled against his hold in vain, trying to free myself. I couldn't risk him hurting Korra anymore.

"I'm doing both of you a favor," he continued. "You think she could live knowing you had seen what I did to her, or if you could see her the same way?"

"I love Korra," I answered with a growl.

Amon scoffed at this. "Love," the bastard spat. "It's nothing but a gullible notion, a fairy tale. Look where it's gotten you. She's half dead and you…you are about to join that little partner of yours." My eyes widened at this. Did he…? "That's right, I killed your partner. Couldn't have you two snooping around my business. Funny how fate works though, his murder led you to that tramp."

"Why you-!"

"I'll admit though, you fought long and hard, but not hard enough," he said. "It's almost a shame to kill you. Almost."

I felt my blood boil. This monster…this beast was responsible for the death of my old partner and now for Korra's current state. I had to stop him once and for all. Korra hadn't been able to kill him. She was young, and her heart was pure. But mine wasn't. I knew how to kill.

With new found strength I aimed my two fingers at him and released an electric current through his body causing him to grunt in pain before being knocked against the wall, his hold loosening on me.

I landed in a crouch and I threw a series of fire attacks, not giving him time to attack back and watching as his clothes began to burn. When I finally reached him I grabbed him by the collar and started to beat the sh*t out of him, letting out all my anger.

Finally when I was too tired and felt my knuckles split, I released him, letting him crumble to the floor with a groan. I stepped back, slightly out of breath when I noticed him trying to get up again. His left eye was swollen shut and I could tell I had busted his lip in several spots, but the anger in me wouldn't fade.

"Is that the best you can do, boy?" Amon taunted.

He should have kept his mouth shut.

I looked around, noticing tanks of gas and I opened them up kicking it onto the floor and spreading it all over the room but avoiding the exit. When I finished I grabbed another tank and dumped it over Amon watching as he spat out the liquid, looking at me with confusion. I tossed the tank aside and lit a flame in my hand. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

"No," he said. "No, you won't! You can't!"

"I can," I answered. "And I will," I added, throwing the flame.

I saw his body light up and heard him scream in pain as I lifted Korra up into my arms as carefully as I could. She whimpered, her eyes fluttering half way but I soothed her, telling her to go back to sleep as I ignored Amon's screams. She didn't need to see it.

I walked out of the room and turned back, watching as the man got up, trying to walk towards us, a pillar of flames. He only managed to take a few steps forward before collapsing on the floor and I turned away.

It had been personal…but it was also revenge. Simple, old fashioned revenge.


	40. Home

Thank BG-13 and check out We're friends now, aren't we?

* * *

Korra's POV

I felt myself drifting somewhere else. In this place there was no pain. There I didn't have to think. There I could be at peace.

It was a colorless place, a forest perhaps. The air itself was calm and peaceful, buzzing with a tangible serenity. It was so quiet and I smiled.

For once my thoughts weren't booming in my head, trying to suffocate me. It was amazing.

Then I heard it. A voice. It was calling my name, begging me to hold on, to stay strong.

I frowned. Who was it? What did they want? What was going on?

A familiar figure approached from the fog, and I recognized the Air Nomad robed that were draped on his body.

Aang.

I stepped forward, toward him, and suddenly there was a line of people behind him and I realized they were the Avatars that had came before me, their eyes alight. Aang held his hand out for me to take, beckoning me to take my place among them, to join them.

I reached my hand out, reading to take the monk's but stopped short, my fingers a merely millimeters from touching. Something was holding me back, something refused to let me go.

The voice got louder and could see everyone I was leaving behind. My parents, Asami, Naga, Katara, Lin...Mako. For the first time since my arrival here, I frowned, feeling torn.

I retracted my hand and the Airbender smiled. _'Not yet,'_ he said as he and the others faded away. A white light surrounded me and everything disappeared. For a moment I was blinded by a numbing darkness before a crushing pain settled on me, gathering in my torso and shoulder.

My eyes heavily opened and I had to blink a few times before my vision cleared. I felt disoriented and confused, the brightness of the room throwing me off slightly. Something was on my face and it took me a second to realize it was a breathing mask.

Slowly I turned my head to see all sorts of machines and wires and cables winding around to attach to me. I groaned, my pain becoming more apparent.

Where was I?

I looked to the other side of the room and couldn't help but smile a little. My parents sat in chairs beside my bed, fast asleep. I then noticed Naga curled up at the foot, the mass of white snoring away.

I tried sitting up and regretted the movement instantly. A searing pain shot through my body and I hissed. My mother's eyes opened at the sound and she stiffly sat up when she saw I was awake.

"Mom," I croaked.

"Shh, we're right here, sweetie," she soothed, brushing the hair away from my face.

"How are you feeling?" my father asked, rubbing his neck and trying to get the kink out. Those chairs couldn't be comfortable. My dad took my hand in his bear like paw and gave it a soft kiss.

Both their eyes were watery, bloodshot, and I could imagine what kind of hell I'd put them through. It took a moment to recall what had happened but it all sort of hit me in a rush.

Amon had stabbed me. And I couldn't help but feel utterly stupid for turning my back on him.

"Where's Mako?" I asked tiredly. "Where am I?"

"He's outside," my mother answered. "We're heading home." A smile spread across her face at the word and I couldn't help but mirror it.

"Home." Finally, I was going home. I would see the snow, feel the cold wind nip at my skin. I'd be in my room...in my house...my home. I felt like crying but no tears came. I was going home. I repeated it over an over in my mind like a mantra, loving the way it sounded.

"You need to rest," my father ordered, his hand against my cheek. "We'll be right here. Everything is going to be okay."

"Sleep, my little one," my mother's soft voice helping my eyes droop. I was extremely tired and my whole body hurt. But I was happy. So happy.

The nightmare was over. I was going home. Everything felt right in the universe. And with this peace of mind I allowed myself to drift off to my dreams.

* * *

Asami's POV

Korra had finally woken up. Katara had come out of her room, a smile on her face as she gave us the news. I couldn't help but feel relieved at this. The teen had to have yet another blood transfusion, having lost a lot blood thanks to Amon. I had seen the Firebender pace back and forth while she was being operated. It had taken four hours, but Katara and the doctor had informed us that she would be fine, just a little drowsy.

Senna and Tonraq had asked to have her taken to the South Pole and although the doctor had refused, explaining that she wasn't out of the woods just yet, he had released her when Katara offered to attend. The elder had watched over the teen day and night, waiting for her to wake up. Korra had slept most of the way to the icy tundra so it was good to hear she was finally awake.

I looked over at the sleeping Firebender. He hadn't gotten a good night sleep since he had brought her to the hospital, and as much as I wanted to tell him the news, I also wanted him to get some rest. I told Katara and the girl's parents I would guard her for a while until Mako woke up, or until they got some rest. Reluctantly Senna and Tonraq agreed and I was left alone with the girl, noticing that some of her color was finally returning.

The teen's eyes slowly fluttered open as I sat down on the chair and I smiled at her. I was so happy and relieved she was finally awake.

"Hey 'Sami," she muttered tiredly.

"Hey you," I answered with a chuckle. "How are you feeling?"

"Never better," Korra answered with a smirk. "Where's Mako?"

"He's asleep," I informed her. "I thought he should get some rest, along with your parents. So that's why I'm here and Naga, of course," I added turning to look at the large fur ball that somehow was still asleep. A trait she apparently shared with her owner.

"That's good," the Waterbender answered with a yawn. "So how long have I been out? What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"So let me get this straight. You fought against a revolutionary madman, were stabbed twice, were out for almost five days and you're asking how everyone else is?" I replied, raising a brow. The girl pouted a little causing me to smirk. "Everyone is fine. Bei Fong took back the city with her officers and Tenzin is reestablishing the Council. They'll probably come visit you in a few days."

"What about…them?" Korra asked. I could hear the hesitation in her voice, and a small flicker of fear in her eyes.

I lowered my gaze at this. "They um-they all died in a fire that broke out," I revealed. "They're gone, Korra, and they're never going to hurt you again."

I saw the teen's eyes water at this. There were mixed emotions in those blue eyes: relief, sadness, guilt, more relief…I could tell she was having a hard time deciding what she wanted to feel.

"Is it bad that I'm…glad they're gone," she finally whispered.

I placed my hand over hers, giving it a tight squeeze before shaking my head. It wasn't bad. Korra's heart was pure. She was so selfless…so brave and caring…but she had every right to feel relieved. Had those monsters survived…I could already picture what they would have done. They would have boasted about what they'd done and the girl would have been shattered.

"No," I replied. "There's nothing wrong with that." Korra gave me a small smile before yawning again, her eyes slowly closing. "Now get some rest. Mako will be here next time you wake up, and we'll probably be arriving in a few hours."

Her smile widened at this. "I'm going home," Korra muttered sleepily.

I chuckled and nodded. "Yes, you're going home." And though I was happy for Korra, I was also a little sad. Would she stay in the South Pole? The thought wasnt welcome but I kept it to myself, not wanting to ask.

It wasn't long after this that her breathing slowly evened out and I patted her hand lightly before getting up, and checking up on everyone else. Naga lifted her head up, watching me attentively. The beast had never been my biggest fan, but she loved her owner, that much was obvious.

"Take care of Korra," I whispered as I walked out of the room, slowly shutting the door behind me.

"How is she? Is she awake?" Mako asked as soon as I turned around.

"Well so much for you getting some rest," I muttered. He impatiently ran his hand through his spiky hair and I sighed before nodding. "Korra is fine, just tired, but she's asleep now. Let her rest, and you should get some rest yourself."

He nodded at me. "I'll get rest after I see her," the Firebender said before heading toward the door. I grabbed his arm, shaking my head.

"Mako, I'm serious. Get some sleep, if you even can," I said before making a move to go into my room.

"You can ask," he answered, his back still facing me. "I know you want to."

I closed my eyes and turned away, my hand on the doorknob. After a moment I sighed and turned back around, my arms crossed. It had been bugging me, and I had to know.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"He deserved it," Mako answered, facing me, his eyes cold. "And I'd do it again if I had another opportunity."

"This isn't you, Mako," I countered. "You don't kill, no matter how much someone deserves it. Who gave you power over his life?"

"He raped her, Asami!" he snapped. "He raped and abused her and I saw it! I saw the video he made of them, of that first night! What did you want me to do? Arrest him and let him brag about it? Come on, Asami. I did justice."

"That wasn't justice," I replied, calm, even. "That was revenge."

"Oh, don't act like you aren't relieved," Mako said. "You had your share of revenge. Or what? You're going to tell me it was coincidence that Lieutenant was knocked out and couldn't get out?"

"But I didn't kill her! And how was I supposed to know you were gonna set the whole place on fire?"

"Not directly, but you helped it along!"

"What is going on here?" Senna asked, coming out of her room, her husband behind her.

"Ms. Self Righteous here is complaining about me killing Amon," Mako answered.

"I'm not complaining," I clarified. I was glad that bastard was gone. "I'm just pointing out that it wasn't justice."

"You're wrong. Justice is revenge," Tonraq replied. I could see a fire in his eyes, a similar fire to when he had found out what they had done to Korra.

I looked over at the couple and at the Firebender. Their actions, their eyes told of what they had done and I didn't blame them. I just wanted them to realize that this wasn't a path worth getting lost on.

"I think it would be best if Korra never found out what we did," I finally whispered. "In one way or another I was involved and the wisest choice is to keep her in the dark. I don't think she'd ever see us in the same way again if she knew"

They all nodded. This was a secret we would take to the grave. Korra finally had peace and I didn't want it to be shattered by finding out the truth about what happened to those monsters. She didn't need that. Not now that she was almost home.


	41. Last Night

**A big huge shout out to the best Co Author ever, BG-13 for her dedication to this story and her revisions and ideas. Without her this story would not had been possible! So here you have it folks, the very last chapter. I hoped you enjoyed this rollercoaster. As always R&R and check out We're friends now, aren't we? by BG-13...Oh and to answer the two questions: the plastic wrapper was a condom, and this is why Korra never got pregnant...**

* * *

Mako's POV

I watched Korra smile as she lay on the hammock outside, snuggly covered in blankets. We had arrived a week ago and she was resting outside, enjoying the outdoors. It had been a little more than two years since she had been home and she had missed it. Home had been the one place where she had wanted to be since I found her, and she was finally at peace with herself. It was the calmest I had seen her since I found her that night in the alley, and I was happy for her.

"She used to love being outside in this kind of weather," Senna said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at her and smiled. Her parents were overjoyed to have their baby home. "She just loves the sun being out and the cold wind against her skin."

"Won't she catch a cold?" I questioned, turning back to look at the teen.

"My little girl was born here," Tonraq said, holding his wife closer to him. "She's used to this kind of weather."

I sighed but smiled, shaking my head. They were right. Korra had longed for the snow and now that she was finally here…it was if she had never left. She just wanted to be outside all day, feeling the occasional wind while sleeping, and always smiling. I walked outside, dragging a chair from inside to be with her.

Her eyes were closed and I could see the smile on her lips. I couldn't help but grin at this as I caressed her cheek, thinking she was asleep. Korra sighed at this and opened her eyes, giving me wider smile and I chuckled, pressing a soft kiss against her temple.

"You worry too much," she breathed when I pulled away.

"Korra, your wounds haven't closed yet," I reminded her. "So of course I'm going to be worried. I don't want you hurting yourself."

She chuckled at that, shaking her head. "I'm fine," Korra insisted. "I'm more than fine actually. I'm home, that's all I ever wanted."

"That's all?" I teased as I played with her hair.

The teen rolled her eyes at me. "And having you here by my side," she added, pulling me close so that we shared a kiss.

"Okay, keep it PG-13 for the rest of us," my brother's voice said.

I groaned and Korra chuckled again before giving me another quick kiss, lying down again. I looked up and found Bo, Katara and Asami coming towards us. I let out a loud sigh. They just had to interrupt.

"Relax, Mako," the Sato heiress said. "Katara just wanted to do a quick checkup. You can go back to your make out session in a minute."

I saw my girlfriend's cheek flush a bright red and I chuckled at this, caressing her cheek. The elder came forward and lowered the blankets enough to lift up her shirt to see the wound. After checking it for a few moments she lowered the shirt and moved to the shoulder blade, where I noticed the cut was already halfway closed.

"You're doing very good, Korra," the elder commented. "I think a few more healing sessions with Senna and I and it should close completely," she added, covering her up. "I'll leave you two alone now, I need to talk to your parents."

The trio went inside and I sat next to her again, running my hand through her thick brown hair. I gently rocked the hammock back and forth, watching as her eyes drooped sleepily. I chuckled at this and she grumbled before smiling.

"Look," Korra said. "The sun is about to set."

I turned around and saw the most beautiful sunset I had ever seen in my life. The sun's rays made the white tundra glitter, the ice fracturing the light. It was stunning.

I smiled and kissed Korra's forehead as she drifted off to sleep. The sunset didn't compare to her.

* * *

Korra's POV

A snow storm was brewing outside my home in the South Pole. It had been six months since Amon was finally defeated. After my recovery I went back to the city, not only to help rebuild it but to also restore the bending of those who lost it. Asami had been overjoyed at this, offering me her place to stay and Mako had reluctantly agreed in order to please my parents. It didn't stop us from spending practically the whole day together though.

After the city was almost back to normal, Tenzin insisted that I go back home and rest for a month or so before returning to the city to finish my Avatar training. I had happily agreed and though the Sato heiress seemed a little upset at the fact I would be away for so long, she promised to come visit me. Mako on the other hand quit his job with Bei Fong and trained to become a White Lotus guard to be with me at all times.

We were in my room, lying down on the bed, covered by a single blanket as he held me close to his warm body. I let out a content sigh at this, nuzzling my face against his chest as the wind whistled outside. I loved this weather, but I loved it even more knowing he was here with me to keep me safe, just like always had.

"What are you thinking about?" Mako hummed as he pulled me closer to him.

I sighed. "About you," I admitted, feeling my cheeks flush.

He raised a brow at this. "Oh really?" the Firebender asked playfully before capturing my lips. I sighed at this and he smiled tracing my face with his fingers. "Are you okay?" he added.

I half smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine," I lied.

"Korra," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I just can't believe you're here…with me," I admitted, my eyes watering a bit. "After everything you saw…everything you knew…you're still here."

The Firebender stared into my blue eyes for a moment before speaking.

"When I found you after Tarrlok kidnapped you…I made you a promise," Mako began. "I promised that would be the last night you'd be alone." I lowered my gaze at this, and he lifted my chin. "Korra, look at me," he added forcing me to do just that. "I'll always be here for you. I'll always have you close to me like this; I'll be everything you need me to be."

I looked at his amber eyes, finding nothing but sincerity. "After everything that happened…I just wanted to die," I revealed. "That was all that was in my mind but you snapped me out of that and I realized that there was something worth fighting for in my life."

Mako smiled broadly at this. "There is," he murmured his lips hovering over mine. "And I want you to know that I love you, Korra."

He captured my lips and everything seemed to click in that moment. All the pain I had ever felt was gone…forgotten. There will be no looking back to my past, there was just the present, and the awaiting future that I knew would be wonderful because I had Mako with me. The man that gained my trust and then my heart.

"I love you too," I breathed when we pulled apart before engaging in yet another kiss.

This was the **_last night_** I would ever be alone. I knew it.

* * *

_The Last Night-Skillet_

_You come to me with scars on your wrist_  
_You tell me this will be the last night_  
_Feeling like this_

_I just came to say goodbye_  
_Didn't want you to see me cry_  
_I'm fine but I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be_

_Your parents say everything is your fault_  
_But they don't know you like I know you_  
_They don't know you at all_

_I'm so sick of when they say_  
_It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine_  
_But I know it's a lie_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be_  
_The last night away from me_

_The night is so long when everything's wrong_  
_If you give me your hand, I will help you hold on_  
_Tonight, tonight_

_This is the last night you'll spend alone_  
_Look me in the eyes so I know you know_  
_I'm everywhere you want me to be_

_The last night you'll spend alone_  
_I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go_  
_I'm everything you need me to be_

_I won't let you say goodbye_  
_And I'll be your reason why_

**_The last night away from me, away from me_**  
**_away from me_**


End file.
